


L'étoile du loup

by Sophieco76



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Male Homosexuality, POV Remus Lupin
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 50,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieco76/pseuds/Sophieco76
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	1. Septembre 1971 - Novembre 1972

1er septembre 1971

Je m'appelle Remus John Lupin. J'ai 11 ans et aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée. Je n'imaginais pas pouvoir intégrer l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard mais cet été, mes parents ont reçu la visite du Professeur Dumbledore, le directeur. Il m'a assuré que ma présence ne poserait pas de problème à l'école. Malgré ça, je suis terriblement angoissé.  
Mes parents m'ont beaucoup protégé et j'ai passé la plupart de mes années d'enfance seul. Ils ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu, bien sûr. Est ce que j'arriverai à m'adapter à Poudlard? Est ce que je serais rejeté?  
Je trouve un wagon vide et m'y assois en sortant un carré de chocolat. Pour moi, ça a toujours eu un effet réconfortant.   
Rapidement arrive un garçon qui me demande s'il peut s'installer. Il est petit, un peu grassouillet, l'air gentil. J'accepte avec empressement.   
Il s'assoit en face de moi sans parler et je le sens m'observer à la dérobée. C'est souvent l'effet que je fais aux personnes qui me voient pour la première fois. Sûrement à cause de l'énorme cicatrice qui me barre le visage. J'ose lui faire un sourire et il y répond.  
Cette année commence plutôt bien. Il s'appelle Peter Pettigrew. Je suis assez mal à l'aise, pas habitué à entretenir une conversation et apparemment lui non plus.  
Un brouhaha se fit entendre dans le couloir, la porte s'ouvre d'un coup et débarquent deux garçons. Tous les deux aussi grands que moi mais bien plus larges d'épaule.  
Le premier a les cheveux noirs et des lunettes, il se présente "James Potter" quant au second, les cheveux noirs également mais longs et bouclés et portant une veste en cuir "Sirius Black".  
Les deux nouveaux arrivés se réjouissent de cette rentrée et animent la discussion. Je me sens bien avec ces trois là. Cela me semble assez naturel.  
Lorsque nous arrivons au château, il est obligatoire de passer par la cérémonie de la répartition afin d'être dispatché dans les différentes maisons. Il y en 4 à Poudlard, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. J'aimerais être à Gryffondor comme mes parents.  
Pendant l'attente, Sirius nous explique qu'absolument toute sa famille est passée par Serpentard, mais cette maison n'a pas très bonne réputation. Il parait que l'on y pratique la magie noire.  
Lorsque mon nom est appelé, je m'avance tremblant et je pousse un soupir de soulagement lorsque j'entend Gryffondor. Ma nouvelle maison applaudit et me félicite lorsque je m'assois à leur table. J'y suis rapidement rejoint par Peter, James et … Sirius. Celui ci s'installe en souriant.  
_ Ma pauvre mère ne va jamais s'en remettre, dit il d'un air radieux.  
Au moment de prendre possession des dortoirs, tout naturellement, nous en partageons un. Et à vrai dire au fil des semaines, nous ne nous quittons plus.  
Nous formons un groupe plutôt étrange, Sirius et James sont totalement extravertis, les cours les intéressent peu et ils n'hésitent pas à contourner le règlement.  
Peter, leur voue un véritable culte, il rit à leurs blagues et il combat sa timidité pour essayer de les suivre dans leur folie. Quant à moi je me considère comme le sage, peut être un peu plus mature, concentré et studieux. Souvent j'essaie de les raisonner, j'arrive rarement à les dissuader.  
James et Sirius adorent les farces, c'est leur marque de fabrique. Ils ont passé énormément de temps en retenue à cause de cela cette première année.  
J'arrive à garder mon secret à l'abri malgré la fatigue. 

Novembre 1972

En 2ème année, Sirius était déjà le tombeur de l'école. Toutes les filles voulaient sortir avec le beau bouclé. Le rebelle qui ne porte jamais sa cape de sorcier et préfère une veste en cuir noire.  
James lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour Lily Evans. Une jolie rousse qui est arrivée en même temps que nous, à Gryffondor également. Elle passe tout son temps avec Severus Rogue, un Serpentard crasseux, c'est incompréhensible.  
Je sens que depuis quelques temps, James m'observe. J'ai peur qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose.  
POV Extérieur [En effet, James a remarqué l'absence de Remus une fois par mois, sa fatigue et surtout, les ecchymoses malgré le grand soin qu'il prend à les cacher. Un de ces soirs où Remus s'est absenté sous un quelconque prétexte, James s'est installé dans le dortoir avec Peter et Sirius.  
_ Je m'inquiète pour Remus vous avez remarqué? Il a l'air d'aller de plus en plus mal, il était livide ces derniers jours.  
Black hausse les épaules en ricanant.  
_ Tu n'es pas sa mère James! Peut être qu'il a trouvé une copine et qu'il ne dort plus assez.  
_ Remus est toujours dans ses bouquins, ajoute Peter. C'est quand la dernière fois qu'il est sorti prendre l'air avec nous?  
James n'est pas convaincu mais il n'insiste pas. Le lendemain, Black débarque alors qu'il est à la bibliothèque.   
_ James! ça fait 2h que je te cherche! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Encore en train d'espionner Evans?  
James répond distraitement.  
_ Non, je fais des recherches.  
Sirius fronce les sourcils, le fixe en s'asseyant face à lui.  
_ Qui êtes vous? Et qu'avez vous fait de mon meilleur ami?  
Son sourire s'efface, James ne rentre pas dans son jeu. Il a l'air tendu et inquiet.  
_ J'avais raison, Remus ne va pas bien. Pas bien du tout. ]  
Le soir venu, lorsque j'arrive au dortoir, mes trois amis sont là. Drôlement silencieux pour une fois. Je prépare mes vêtements pour le lendemain et je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Sirius accentue sa poigne et m'oblige à leur faire face.  
_ Rem, pourquoi est ce que tu ne nous as rien dit? Nous sommes tes amis, ça ne changera pas.  
Je les regarde tour à tour, abasourdi. Je souffle.  
_Comment?  
James se lève.  
_Tu es certainement le plus intelligent d'entre nous, mais sans me vanter, je suis assez perspicace! Tu veux bien nous expliquer? Comment ça t'es arrivé?  
Je m'installe et commence à raconter mon histoire. Je n'avais pas encore cinq ans. Mon père avait eu des mots très dur envers un loup garou nommé Greyback. Il l'avait traité de monstre qui méritait la mort. Par vengeance, Greyback m'avait mordu, me condamnant à devenir à mon tour un loup garou. Depuis une fois par mois, je me transforme en un monstre ignoble incapable de reconnaitre les gens qu'il aime.  
Je prend une grande inspiration et continue. Je leur raconte que Dumbledore est venu voir mes parents, leur assurant que je pourrais suivre une scolarité normale. Il a fait aménager un passage secret menant à la Cabane Hurlante pour que je puisse m'y enfermer une fois par mois pour faire le moins de dégâts possibles et ne blesser personne.  
_ Maintenant que vous savez quelle ignoble créature sommeille en moi? Comment pourriez vous rester mes amis?  
Je plonge ma tête entre mes mains. C'était libérateur de tout leur dire mais je redoute leur réaction. Déception, colère ou peur?  
Sirius se lève et vient s'asseoir tout contre moi. Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules. De sa main libre, il attrape mon menton de manière à me regarder dans les yeux.   
_ Tu n'es pas un monstre Remus Lupin, me dit il. Le monstre est celui qui a infligé ça à un enfant. Tu es bon et tu n'es pas seul. Qu'importe ce que tu deviens une fois par mois. Je sais qui tu es!  
Je sens que mes joues sont striées de larmes, je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de Black. Presque aussitôt, James et Peter nous ont rejoint et nous sommes restés longtemps ainsi, dans une étreinte fraternelle.  
Ils m'ont aussitôt aidé de leur mieux. A chaque pleine lune quand je m'enfermais dans la Cabane Hurlante, je savais que le lendemain au moment où l'infirmière Mme Pomfresh viendrait me chercher, mes trois amis seraient déjà à l'infirmerie.  
Les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall, directrice de notre maison, ont excusé les trois complices des cours du matin après chaque transformation afin qu'ils me tiennent compagnie. C'est de plus en plus douloureux à mesure que je vieillis. Maintenant, je peux exprimer mes angoisses et en discuter au lieu de les refouler. C'est soulageant.   
A présent qu'ils connaissent mon secret, je ne ressens plus le besoin de les maintenir à une distance raisonnable. Je deviens un membre à part entière de ce quatuor de farceurs. Nos cibles préférées sont toujours les Serpentard.  
Nous passons des nuits entières à échafauder des plans dans le dortoir et grâce à la cape d'invisibilité que possède James, nous nous déplaçons discrètement dans l'école après l'heure du couvre feu. Repérant par la même occasion les différents passages secrets.  
Il nous arrive souvent de laisser passer l'heure du diner et c'est Peter qui se charge de descendre aux cuisines voler de la nourriture.  
Désormais, c'est à quatre que nous effectuons les retenues. Nous sommes devenus les troubles fêtes de la Tour Gryffondor.  
Nous sommes devenus les Maraudeurs!


	2. Mai 1973 - Octobre 1975

Mai 1973

POV Extérieur : [ James a continué ses recherches, malheureusement à ce jour, il n'y a pas de remède contre la lycanthropie.  
Quelques mois plus tard, il convoqua Sirius et Peter à la bibliothèque. Ils s'installèrent sur la table la plus à l'écart et parlèrent à voix basse.  
_ Je pense que j'ai trouvé le moyen d'aider Remus, peut être même d'adoucir un peu ses transformations. Mais je vous préviens, c'est très difficile, très long et ... c'est illégal.   
Peter écarquille les yeux et en serait presque tombé de sa chaise. Black haussa un sourcil en lui demandant d'expliquer.  
_ Vous vous souvenez que le Professeur McGonagall peut se changer en chat à volonté? Je pensais qu'elle était simplement très douée en métamorphose mais en cherchant, je l'ai trouvé inscrite au registre des Animagi!  
Sirius bougonne.  
_ C'est censé nous dire quelque chose?  
_Un Animagus, reprend James, est un sorcier qui à la capacité de se transformer à volonté en l'animal qui convient le mieux à sa personnalité.  
D'un air inquiet, Peter demande.  
_ Et ça s'apprend? Ce n'est pas inné?  
James sort un parchemin où figure une dizaine d'étapes.  
_ C'est vraiment difficile et très long. ça peut prendre des mois voir des années. Les Animagi doivent être déclarés au Ministère, c'est formellement interdit de le devenir sans être encadré. Et enfin, on ne peut pas savoir à l'avance la forme qu'on prendra. On ne peut pas choisir.  
Black le regarda fixement.  
_ James Potter, si tu mettais autant d'ardeur dans tes devoirs, ce serait merveilleux!  
Il esquive prestement le livre qui lui a été jeté et reprend.  
_ Je suis partant! Si on peut aider Remus, faut pas hésiter!  
La voie aigüe de Peter s'élève.  
_ C'est quand même dangereux. Ce n'est pas à la portée d'élèves de 2ème année, c'est de la folie!  
Il est terrifié mais il le sait, si James et Sirius décident de le faire, il les suivra les yeux fermés.  
_ Je pense, continua James, que l'on ne doit rien dire à Remus. Il essaierait évidemment de nous en dissuader. Et puis, ne lui donnons pas de faux espoirs. Si jamais nous n'y arrivons pas. ]

********************************************************

Cela fait des semaines que mes amis passent des heures à la bibliothèque mais leurs résultats sont de plus en plus médiocres. Ils disparaissent parfois des après midi entières.  
J'ai fini par me fâcher et les ai obligé à tout me dire. Je les ai traité d'inconscients et leur ai ordonné puis supplié d'arrêter, rien à faire. Tous plus têtus les uns que les autres. Alors en désespoir de cause, j'ai décidé de les aider.   
J'ai trouvé des salles de cours vides, pour qu'ils puissent s'entrainer à l'abri des regards. C'était épuisant de toujours devoir surveiller que ni élève, ni professeur ne s'approche durant les essais. Il a fallu plus d'une année avant d'obtenir le moindre petit changement physique.  
En même temps, je m'assurais qu'ils aient tous les trois des résultats convenables. Il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention. 

Octobre 1975

En 5ème année, Sirius et James ont enfin réussi à se transformer. Il a fallu toute notre aide pour que Peter y parvienne à son tour.  
Nous nous sommes choisis des surnoms se rapportant à notre côté animal. Une fois transformé en gros rat tout gris, Peter est devenu Queudver. James est devenu un cerf majestueux surnommé Cornedrue. Sirius choisit Patmol pour la douceur de ses coussinets de gros chien noir. Pour ma part je suis devenu Lunard. (Rapport au loup garou qui sommeille en moi).  
C'est également en 5ème année que nous avons créé la "Carte du Maraudeur". C'était un petit bijou de magie. Les professeurs auraient été fiers de nos sortilèges si cela n'avait pas été strictement interdit.  
La carte est, au premier abord, un vieux parchemin vierge et froissé. Il suffit de l'activer en récitant la phrase "Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises".   
La carte de Poudlard se forme et chaque personne présente au château est représentée par un minuscule point noir. Il est désormais possible de surveiller n'importe qui mais également de ne pas se faire attraper.  
Pour effacer la carte, il suffit de dire "Méfait accompli" pour obtenir de nouveau un parchemin vierge. Nous l'avons signé de nos surnoms. C'est de la belle magie.  
Avec la carte du Maraudeur et la cape d'invisibilité de James, nous sortons du dortoir la nuit pour préparer les farces. Ainsi que pour nous rendre à Pré au Lard, le plus proche village sorcier.  
Pour moi, les pleines lunes sont beaucoup plus douces. Quand Mme Pomfresh remonte le passage secret de la Cabane Hurlante, James, Peter et Sirius, cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité me rejoignent. Nous discutons jusqu'à ma transformation. A ce moment, ils se transforment eux aussi.  
Les loup garous ne s'en prenant qu'aux humains, ils ne risquent rien sous leur forme animale. Je m'entend particulièrement bien avec Patmol, comme chien et loup. Les Maraudeurs m'empêchent de me faire du mal et j'ai l'impression qu'en leur présence je suis plus conscient, plus moi même.  
Le trio part environ trente minutes avant le retour de Mme Pomfresh pour être au rendez vous à l'infirmerie, n'éveillant ainsi jamais les soupçons. Ils sont devenus essentiels pour moi, bien plus que des amis! Mes frères de farces! 

Mais la 5ème année est surtout synonyme de BUSE (Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire). Je fais travailler le groupe d'arrache pied, mais difficile de les faire se concentrer.  
Peter essaie! Malgré cela, il est toujours en grande difficulté.  
Quand à Sirius et James, à croire que leur but dans la vie ne soit que les filles!  
Sirius drague absolument toutes celles qui croisent sa route et elles sont nombreuses! Toutes ces groupies qui gravitent autour de lui, je n'ai même pas le temps de me souvenir de leur prénom. Cela m'exaspère autant que ça ne l'amuse.  
Les filles se pressent également aux pieds de James mais il ne veut que Lily. A son grand désespoir, c'est la seule qui rejette continuellement ses avances. Elle passe tout son temps avec Severus Rogue, un Serpentard très grand et mince. Le teint cireux et les cheveux gras.  
Apparemment, ils étaient déjà amis avant d'entrer à l'école et ça agace particulièrement James. Sirius et lui ne ratent jamais une occasion de lui rendre la vie infernale. Un croche pied en sortant de cours, un sort lancé lorsqu'il est à portée de baguette.   
Lily prend toujours sa défense, les traitant généralement d'abrutis. Peter s'esclaffe à chaque coup bas inventé contre Severus. Et moi? Je n'ai jamais participé mais je ne me suis jamais interposé non plus. Souvent, je me contente de les regarder d'un air réprobateur.


	3. Juin 1976

Juin 1976

Les BUSE sont enfin terminés et ce sont les derniers jours de cours. Nous sommes dans le parc, en pleine partie de bataille explosive. Sirius s'ennuie, il n'arrête pas de soupirer. Levant la tête, il hausse un sourcil et sourit.  
_ Mais tiens qui va là? On va pouvoir s'amuser un peu. Hey Servilus!  
Rogue ne lève pas la tête et accélère le pas. James et Sirius se mettent debout.  
_ Alors Servilus petit prince des potions, toujours pas trouvé la recette du shampoing à ce que je vois? se moque James faisant rire le petit groupe qui s'était rassemblé autour d'eux. Il adorait être le centre de l'attention.  
Rogue essaie de fuir, Sirius lui lance un sort qui le plaque à terre. James s'apprête à lancer une réplique cinglante mais stoppe net. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer. Il fait toujours ça quand Lily est à proximité. Elle se plante furieuse devant mes deux amis.  
_ Espèces d'abrutis, ça vous amuse? Et si vous grandissiez un peu?  
_ Oh Evans, réplique James, on plaisante. On s'amuse un peu avec Servilus. Mais si tu veux que j'arrête, sors avec moi! Je te promet que tu seras mon seul centre d'intérêt.  
_ Je préfèrerais encore vomir des limaces que sortir avec toi Potter, tu me dégoutes! Toujours arrogant, à te croire supérieur à tout le monde!  
James fronce les sourcils et passe sa main dans ses cheveux.  
_ Et ça! reprend Lily hors d'elle, cette manie de t'ébouriffer les cheveux! Tout le monde sait que c'est pour avoir toujours l'air de descendre de ton balai. Toi Potter meilleur poursuiveur de sa génération.  
James est resté bouche bée ne s'attendant pas à un tel élan de colère de la douce Lily. Sans lui accorder un regard, elle se détourne et tend la main à Severus toujours au sol.  
Rogue n'attrape pas sa main. Il a l'air furieux.  
_ Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, espèce de Sang de Bourbe!  
Lily fait un pas en arrière tandis que James sort sa baguette et la pointe vers Severus.  
_ Excuse toi, espèce de misérable…  
Lily l'interrompt.  
_ James! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi!  
Elle se tourne vers Severus, plante son regard dans le sien.  
_ Et de toi non plus!  
Puis la tête haute, elle remonte jusqu'au château. J'ai réussi à calmer Sirius et James et Rogue a pris la fuite. "Sang de bourbe" est la pire insulte à dire à quelqu'un qui est né de parents moldus. C'est ignoble et méprisant.  
Il ne reste qu'une pleine lune avant la fin de l'année, je vais passer l'après midi à dormir, la nuit ne sera pas de tout repos.  
POV Extérieur : [James est toujours très en colère contre Rogue. Sirius se penche vers lui d'un air malicieux.  
_ Tu sais, on pourrait faire une bonne blague à Servilus. Imagine que, par maladresse, il nous entende parler d'un secret à la nuit tombée. Il est certain qu'il ne saura pas y résister. Comment tu crois qu'il réagirait face à un loup garou? Tu crois qu'il mouillerait son pantalon? Ou appellerait sa maman?  
En fin de journée, le jeune Severus attend Lily devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Elle passe devant lui sans lui jeter un regard.  
_ Lily! Excuse moi! Je ne voulais pas. J'étais furieux. Bien sûr que j'ai besoin de toi. C'est cette saleté de Potter, tu sais comment il est. Il...  
Il fut interrompu par la jeune fille.  
_ Je ne pense pas que tu sois mieux que Potter. C'est un idiot effectivement, mais il ne touche pas à la magie noire et de ce que j'ai pu entrevoir, il a une valeur qui lui est primordial. L'amitié!  
Ce fut la dernière fois que Lily adressa la parole à son plus vieil ami. Sirius et James regardent la scène de loin, enchantés. Ils commencent à parler à voix haute comme s'ils se croyaient seuls.  
_ Patmol, dit James, tu sais bien que c'est un secret! Lunard nous a fait promettre de ne rien dire.  
Rogue tend l'oreille, encore ces surnoms ridicules.  
_ Moins fort James, ça va être un sacré spectacle. Rendez vous à 22h à l'entrée du passage secret du 2ème étage.  
Puis ils se séparent en se retenant de sourire. A 22h, cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité, ils voient débarquer Rogue. Il entre dans le souterrain, talonné par les deux amis.]  
Il est 22h. Dans la cabane hurlante j'attend mes trois complices. Je suis dos à la porte lorsque je l'entend s'ouvrir.  
_ Et bien! Je pensais que vous n'alliez pas venir, le soleil est presque couché, je sens que ça va arriver vite.  
Je me retourne et me retrouve nez à nez avec Severus. J'ouvre la bouche et lui crie de fuir. La transformation commence. Il a l'air pétrifié. Comment a t'il découvert le passage? Je suis horrifié. Dans quelques secondes, je ne me contrôlerais plus.  
Dans un semblant de conscience alors que je m'approche de lui, je vois James débarquer. Il se transforme et dans un dernier élan de volonté, je le laisse me repousser le temps que Rogue prenne la fuite.  
Le lendemain, Mme Pomfresh vient me chercher pour m'amener à l'infirmerie. Mes trois amis sont là. James et Sirius n'osent pas me regarder dans les yeux. Dès que l'infirmière a tourné le dos, j'explose de colère.  
_ Mais vous êtes complétement inconscients? Parce que Severus a été désagréable avec Lily, tu te sers de moi pour t'en débarrasser? Mais enfin James, tu te rend compte des dégâts que j'aurai pu faire? J'aurai pu le tuer! Et s'il allait raconter ce qu'il a vu? Je pourrais être expulsé. J'imagine que les autres parents ne seront pas ravis de savoir qu'un loup garou se promène dans l'école.  
James garde la tête baissée.  
_ Rem, je suis vraiment dés…  
_ C'était moi! le coupa Black. Je suis désolé Remus, c'est moi qui ai eu cette idée stupide. J'ai dit ça sur un coup de tête, je n'ai pas réfléchi.  
Je le regarde longuement, son aveu me brise le coeur. Pourquoi est ce que je suis plus déçu que si ça avait été James? En quoi est ce différent?  
_ Je suis fatigué, je préfère rester seul pour me reposer.  
Je m'allonge et leur tourne le dos. Ils repartent en silence. 

**********************************************

POV Extérieur : [ Arrivés dans la salle commune, Peter brise le mutisme.  
_ Vous avez sacrément merdé! Je n'ai jamais vu Remus en colère comme ça.  
Les deux fautifs ne répondent pas, ils savent qu'il a raison.]

**********************************************

Je les ai évité pendant 2 jours, faisant demi tour à chaque fois que l'un ou l'autre s'approchait pour me parler. Black a fini par me coincer dans la volière, alors que j'envoyais une lettre.  
_ Rem, parle moi. Insulte moi. Frappe moi. Mais fais quelque chose, tu vas me rendre fou!  
Je plante mes yeux embués dans ses yeux noirs.  
_ Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise? Tu t'inquiètes des ennuis que tu pourrais avoir? Ne t'en fais pas, le Professeur Dumbledore s'est entretenu avec Severus. Il s'est engagé à ne pas révéler mon secret. Tout va bien Sirius!  
Je lui tourne le dos et m'apprête à partir. Il me retient par le bras et me plaque contre le mur. En s'approchant de moi, il tremble.  
_ Non, ça va pas! J'en ai rien à faire des problèmes. Je pourrais passer l'année prochaine en retenue que je n'en aurais rien à faire. C'est ton indifférence qui me tue. Je suis désolé, tellement. Evidemment que je ne l'ai pas fait pour te blesser, mais j'aurai dû penser à toi en priorité. Tu es toujours ma priorité.  
J'arrive à lire la douleur dans ses yeux, la peur que je ne réussisse pas à lui pardonner.  
_ On le sait, on est des petits cons, mais c'est parce que t'es là, qu'on a réussi à passer nos BUSE. Tu nous tires vers le haut, on est devenus des Animagi, c'est un acte de magie très avancé. On n'aurait pas réussi sans toi!  
Je sens mon visage s'empourprer. Il me fait une vraie déclaration là! Je ne lui répond pas.  
_Bon sang, qu'est ce que tu veux entendre? Que j'ai besoin de toi, que ça me rend dingue de ne pas te parler depuis 2 jours, que tu me manques? Et bien, je te le dis Moony, j'ai besoin de toi.  
Moony… Il n'y a que lui autorisé à m'appeler ainsi. Il a tout déballé, sans réfléchir. Il me plaque toujours contre le mur, nos corps se frôlent presque et nos visages sont à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Rougissant quand il s'en aperçoit, il desserre sa prise. Il recule d'un pas, la tête baissée. Mon coeur cogne dans ma poitrine. Il a besoin de moi. Cette sensation est donc réciproque. Je pose ma main sur son épaule.  
_ Tu es vraiment un imbécile Sirius Black, mais tu es MON imbécile.  
Il sourit, l'air tellement soulagé. Son regard affiche une expression que j'ai du mal à identifier. De sa poche, il sort un carré de chocolat et me le tend. Comment lui en vouloir? Pour ma part, l'accident a vite été oublié, je ne sais pas être en colère contre lui.  
Il a tout de même écopé de nombreuses heures de retenues de la part du directeur. Nous quittons l'école en se promettant de nous écrire tout l'été.


	4. Septembre 1977 - Novembre 1977

1er septembre 1977 

Peter, James, Sirius et moi entamons notre dernière année à Poudlard.  
Dehors les temps changent. La guerre débute. Voldemort, le plus puissant des mages noirs, recrute. Ses partisans se font appeler les Mangemorts, et portent sur leur avant bras gauche, la Marque des Ténèbres représentant un crâne avec un serpent qui lui sort de la bouche.  
Face à eux, Albus Dumbledore a créé l'Ordre du Phénix. Chacun le sait, bientôt il faudra choisir son camp. A l'école les élèves sont protégés mais nous sentons que le temps presse.  
En ce début de nouvelle année, nous avons beaucoup évolué. James est moins arrogant, moins imbu de lui même. Lily a même commencé à s'y intéresser. Il parait qu'ils se sont écrit pendant les vacances.  
Sirius ne drague plus, il a laissé tomber toutes ses groupies à la fin de l'année précédente. Il dit que ça ne l'intéresse pas. Moi, je suis beaucoup moins solitaire, j'apprécie désormais les moments en groupe et je m'affirme. Je dis ce que je pense. Peter est toujours aussi discret, voire même reclus. Il est de plus en plus absent.  
Alors, quand pendant le mois de novembre, James et Lily ont commencé à sortir ensemble, j'ai passé énormément de temps avec Sirius. C'est facile et reposant d'être en sa présence, je n'ai pas à me soucier de l'image que je renvoie, je suis totalement moi. Nous avons passé nombres de soirées affalés dans les canapés de la salle commune. A parler de l'après…  
Les nouvelles que l'on reçoit ne sont pas bonnes, les adeptes du Seigneur des Ténèbres sont nombreux. Des gens disparaissent et des meurtres inexplicables sont commis. Au point que les Moldus commencent à se poser des questions.  
Un soir, nous sommes dans la salle commune. Il est tard, Peter est parti se coucher. Sirius et moi attendons James qui a embarqué Lily dans un périple nocturne clandestin à Pré au Lard. Nous ne sommes que tous les deux et malgré le feu dans la cheminée, je grelotte.  
J'ai tout le temps froid, je ne sors jamais du dortoir sans un chandail et une écharpe. Sirius se lève d'un bond et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.  
_ Tu vas réveiller tout le château à claquer des dents comme ça! C'est pas possible d'être aussi frileux.  
A mon exact inverse, lui a toujours chaud et se promène en T-shirt toute l'année. Je lui dit souvent que c'est à cause de la fourrure de Patmol. Il m'ouvre ses bras.  
_ Allez, viens là!  
J'ai un instant d'étonnement, Sirius n'est pas quelqu'un de très tactile et évite dans la mesure du possible les contacts physiques. Alors je le regarde sans comprendre. Il se penche et serre ses bras autour de moi, d'une main il frotte mon dos. Au bout d'une minute, mon corps se relâche et je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Il est réconfortant.  
J'essaie de raisonner mon coeur qui bat à toute allure, ce n'est que ce vieux Patmol, pas de quoi s'emballer. Son coeur à lui bat paisiblement, il a l'air calme.  
La porte de la salle commune claque et James déboule dans la pièce tirant Lily par la main. En une fraction de seconde, Sirius m'a lâché et s'est reculé, affichant une distance tout à fait convenable entre nous.  
_ On a bien failli se faire choper par le concierge, j'avais oublié la carte au dortoir. Heureusement qu'on avait la cape, expliqua James.  
Lily souhaite le bonsoir et monte rapidement se coucher. James s'assoit avec nous et nous raconte sa soirée. Sirius a pris grand soin de ne pas croiser mon regard jusqu'au moment où nous sommes allés au lit.  
J'ai cogité toute la nuit. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive? Sirius est mon ami depuis 6 ans, je ne suis pas censé ressentir ça. J'ai tellement envie d'être avec lui. Son attitude est bizarre. James est son meilleur ami pourtant j'ai cette impression qu'il me porte plus d'attention. Je finis par m'endormir mais mon sommeil a été agité. 

Le lendemain matin, je suis levé le premier. Je descend seul dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Lily vient s'asseoir à mes côtés.  
_ Tout va bien Remus?  
_ Oui, j'ai eu du mal à dormir, j'ai entendu qu'il y avait eu trois nouveaux meurtres hier. Sûrement l'oeuvre des Mangemorts.  
Je me tourne vers elle.  
_ Dis moi, comment vous faites pour faire tant de projets avec James? L'avenir est si incertain. Dans quelques mois, nous sortirons de l'école mais … comment sera le monde si c'est le camp des mauvais qui gagne?  
_ Nous aurons un choix à faire, et nous nous battrons s'il le faut. Ce serait monstrueux de s'empêcher de vivre par peur que tout soit détruit. Je pense qu'au contraire, il ne faut pas attendre. Il faut vivre intensément pour ne rien regretter.  
Elle me jette un coup d'il et reprend.  
_ Sirius et toi passez beaucoup de temps ensemble.  
_ Dois je te rappeler que c'est parce que tu as volé James? lui demandais je.  
Elle esquissa un sourire.  
_ Je n'insisterais pas si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler. Mais dans le cas contraire, n'hésites pas. N'aie pas peur de ce qui pourrait arriver Remus! Contente toi de vivre.  
Elle s'en va en me laissant un poids bien lourd sur le coeur.


	5. Novembre 1977 - Février 1978

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement:   
> _ Maltraitance infantile.  
> _ Homophobie.

Je ne peux pas dormir. Les mots de Lily résonnent dans ma tête.  
Souvent la nuit, je monte à la tour d'astronomie. La vue sur le parc du château est magnifique et le calme aide à m'apaiser. Je m'assois près de la fenêtre. J'entend des pas. Quelqu'un monte les marches de pierre. Je n'ai rien à faire ici et si c'est un professeur j'écoperai d'une retenue. J'entrevois des boucles noires.  
_ Bon sang Sirius, j'ai bien cru que c'était un professeur. Qu'est ce que tu fais là?  
_ Je me suis réveillé et tu n'étais pas là, alors j'ai vérifié sur la carte.  
Je bougonne.  
_ Plus aucune intimité avec cette fichue carte.  
_ Tu veux que je parte?   
Il a posé la question tout doucement, comme s'il avait peur de la réponse. Je fais non de la tête et l'invite à s'asseoir. Nos mains sont posées sur le banc, à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Nous restons silencieux. Au bout de quelques minutes, il me dit.  
_ J'ai parlé à Lily aujourd'hui.   
Je souris, cette femme est étonnante. Je comprend pourquoi James rayonne de bonheur à ses côtés.   
_ Laisse moi deviner, elle t'a dit de ne pas avoir peur? Et de vivre?  
Il tourna la tête et plonge ses yeux dans les miens.  
_ J'ai peur. J'ai tout le temps peur depuis quelques mois. J'ai peur de la sortie et de voir le monde qu'on connait sombrer. Je suis terrifié à l'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose à l'un de vous. Et j'ai peur de devoir vivre sans toi.  
Il détourne la tête, le regard perdu sur le grand parc de Poudlard. Je lui répond d'une voix amusée.  
_ On ne partagera plus un dortoir mais je suis certain que l'on se verra toujours autant.  
Sirius secoue la tête comme agacé.  
_ Non tu comprends pas.  
Il pose sa main sur la mienne qui est glacée comme toujours.  
_ Je veux être avec toi. Genre vraiment avec toi.   
Incroyable! J'ai tellement rêvé d'entendre ça mais d'un autre côté, ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Je fronce les sourcils.  
_ Sirius! Je ne peux même pas compter le nombre de tes conquêtes entre ces murs. Tu n'es pas gay! Et d'ailleurs moi non plus!   
_ Pourquoi toujours mettre une étiquette sur tout? Tu réfléchis trop! En effet, je n'aime pas les hommes, je t'aime toi!   
Mon coeur rate un battement. Ses paroles me coupent le souffle. Je voudrais lui dire la même chose mais je suis complètement sidéré.   
_ Je ne te demande rien, reprend Sirius, mais il fallait que tu le saches! Parce que si j'ai correctement interprété les signes ... Si ton coeur qui s'emballe, si ton trouble est dû à ma présence. S'il y a le moindre espoir, il fallait que tu saches.   
De ma main libre, je caresse sa joue. Cela fait tellement longtemps que j'en ai envie, que je me retiens parce que c'était ridicule cette sensation face à lui. Ce n'était pas ridicule. Je m'approche et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser dura longtemps, je n'ai aucune envie de me décoller de lui.  
J'avais peur qu'après ça, Sirius se rende compte de son erreur, panique ou je ne sais quoi. Mais il a l'air tellement calme, parfaitement rassurant. Son sourire est éclatant. Mon coeur bat à toute allure. Je viens d'embrasser celui qui est mon meilleur ami depuis 6 ans. Et alors quoi? Est ce que ça restera un secret? Est ce qu'on est un couple?   
_ Je comprendrais que tu ne souhaites pas que tout le monde le sache. Pour nous deux je veux dire. Enfin, moi j'ai pas honte du tout, j'adorerais m'afficher avec toi. Mais je sais la réputation que tu as ici  
_ Moony! me coupe t'il. Stop! Tu réfléchis encore! Je serais très fier de pouvoir dire qu'on est ensemble. J'ai pas honte de ce que je ressens pour toi. Je me demande simplement ce qu'en penseront Peter et James.

*******************************************************

Le lendemain, lorsque nous sommes arrivés main dans la main dans la Grande Salle, Peter a souri, et je jurerais avoir entendu James souffler à Lily.   
_ Et bien, il était temps!  
Et au moment où à la table des Serpentard une fille fit une remarque peu flatteuse, avant même que Sirius ou moi n'ayons pu répliqué, James lui lança.   
_ Oh toi, tout le monde sait que ça fait 2 ans que tu essaies de mettre Sirius dans ton lit. Tu n'as plus aucune chance, Remus est bien plus sexy que toi!  
Elle était à peu près aussi écarlate que moi quand la tablée de Gryffondor éclata de rire et que Sirius tapa dans la main de son meilleur ami avant d'attraper la mienne.  
_ Bien joué James!

Dans les jours qui ont suivis, je n'ai pas oublié de remercier Lily. Après tout, c'est elle qui nous a imposé la réflexion, et peut être même amorcé le premier pas. Nous faisons de notre mieux pour ne jamais laisser Peter à l'écart. Bien que souvent, de lui même il prenne ses distances. Les Maraudeurs sont toujours resté une priorité.   
Lily s'est rapidement posé des questions sur nos absences une fois par mois. Elle est très intelligente et n'a pas mis longtemps avant de faire le lien entre les cycles de la lune et nos excuses toutes plus bancales les unes que les autres.   
Ma situation ne la dérange pas. Elle a été très impressionnée d'apprendre que mes trois amis étaient devenus des Animagi. Je crois qu'elle trouve Cornedrue tout à fait majestueux.   
Plus tard, elle m'a confié avoir été attendrie de ce lien qui nous unit tous les quatre. Une amitié fraternelle. Ils sont devenus ma famille. 

Février 1978

Sirius n'est pas quelqu'un de très démonstratif, ou de très tactile. Mais il a une réelle manière de partager ses sentiments. En cours, je sens souvent son regard brûlant se poser sur moi et m'observer durant de longues minutes. Un baiser furtif entre deux salles de classe. Sa main qui attrape la mienne au détour d'un couloir. Un carré de chocolat toujours dans sa poche. Et cette façon de me réchauffer, passant une main dans mon dos. Je ne sais plus me passer de lui.   
Les vacances approchent. Assis dans la salle commune, je demande à mon amoureux s'il compte rentrer chez ses parents. Je le sens hésiter.  
_ Hum.. Non, je vais rester au château.  
Il parait contrarié. Je lui tend la main.  
_ Est ce qu'il y a une raison particulière?   
Il attrape ma main entre les deux siennes, paraissant embarrassé.   
_ Tu sais ici, toutes les grandes familles de sorciers se connaissent. Les Black ne font pas exception. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que ma charmante mère soit mise au courant pour nous deux. Et heu ... les familles de Sang Pur comme ils aiment s'appeler n'acceptent pas vraiment ce genre d'amour.  
Il s'arrête, lâche ma main et vient se placer entre mes jambes, le dos posé contre mon torse. Je serre mes bras autour de lui et le laisse reprendre.  
_ J'ai reçu un courrier de ma mère. Elle m'expliquait que de toutes les bêtises que j'avais bien pu faire ici, jamais elle ne me pardonnerait celle ci. A ses yeux je ne suis plus un Black, je ne le mérite pas. Elle m'a également indiqué qu'elle ne souhaitait plus me voir à la maison.  
Instinctivement, je ressers la pression de mes bras et pose ma bouche dans son cou.   
_ Ce n'est rien tu sais, on ne s'est jamais vraiment entendu elle et moi. Je ne supportais pas son étroitesse d'esprit. Elle m'en voulait déjà d'avoir fugué il y a deux ans, quand les parents de James m'ont accueilli. Je pense qu'elle cherchait une excuse pour me bannir définitivement. Finalement ce sera sûrement bénéfique. Elle n'est pas ce que l'on peut appeler une mère aimante.  
_ Les mères aiment leurs enfants Sirius. Même si leur choix de vie est différent de ce qu'elles avaient imaginé pour eux.  
Sirius se soulève légèrement et remonte son T-shirt, son dos est strié de cicatrices. Autant les miennes sont nettes et précises, autant les siennes semblent lui avoir déchiré la peau. Il se repose contre moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander.   
_ C'est ta mère qui t'as fait ça?   
_ Ma mère, mon père ... Ils ont la baguette légère et apprécient particulièrement le sortilège de torture.   
_ Mais tu es leurs fils! Je suis effaré. Sirius sourit.   
_ Les Black doivent obéir et faire honneur. Nous sommes l'une des plus grandes familles de Sang Pur. Je suis l'héritier! Ils ont déjà prévu mon mariage! Enfin, au moins maintenant je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter de ça! Ils étaient vraiment très en colère lors de ma répartition à Gryffondor. Jamais un Black n'était allé ailleurs qu'à Serpentard. Il soupire. Il n'y a que James qui soit au courant alors ...  
Déposant un léger baiser dans le creux de son cou, je chuchote.  
_ Bien sûr ... Je reste ici aussi, je n'ai aucune envie de passer 15 jours loin de toi.

Le matin du départ, alors que James et Peter faisaient leurs valises, Sirius s'est approché et m'a serré dans ses bras. C'était sa manière de me dire qu'il était soulagé et heureux que je reste. J'ai profité de ces vacances pour écrire à mes parents. J'ai décidé de leur dire, je refuse de leur cacher et les imagine assez ouvert d'esprit pour être compréhensifs. Ce fut le cas, ils sont très heureux pour moi et sont impatient de rencontrer Sirius. Ils m'ont fait promettre de venir les voir dès notre sortie de l'école.   
J'appréhendais ces 15 jours où nous ne serions que deux. A vrai dire, c'est l'intimité qui nous était proposée qui me faisait peur. C'est vrai que Sirius n'est pas très tactile mais je sais qu'il me désire. Je le sens. Dans sa façon de me regarder.   
Je ne veux surtout pas le brusquer. J'ai été très étonné quand au moment où je rentre dans le dortoir, sans rien dire il plante ses yeux dans les miens. Et posant une main sur ma nuque, il m'attire vers ses lèvres. C'est un baiser plein d'amour et de désir. Son autre main passe sous ma chemise, glisse dans mon dos.  
J'attrape à pleines mains ses magnifiques boucles noires et savoure ce moment dont j'ai tant rêvé. Je déboutonne sa chemise, pose une main sur son torse sans lâcher sa bouche. Il me guide vers le lit. Je sens le poids de son corps sur le mien. Sa bouche quitte la mienne, pour parsemer mon torse de baisers.   
J'ai un mouvement de recul, mes cicatrices sont nombreuses. Elles m'ont toujours mis mal à l'aise. Dans son regard, je ne vois aucune trace de dégout. Du bout des doigts, il suit le contour des blessures et me fait frissonner. Je n'ouvre pas les yeux. Ce mec me rend dingue. Nous nous sommes aimés avec passion.   
Lorsqu'à bout de souffle, il a posé son front contre le mien pour prononcer ces mots "Je t'aime Moony" mon coeur a explosé. Nous avons passé la nuit ensemble. La première d'une très longue lignée. A ce moment, je n'aurais pas pu être plus heureux.


	6. Juillet 1978

Juillet 1978

Nous avons enfin terminé nos études et dit au revoir à Poudlard. Le professeur McGonagall avait presque l'air soulagée de nous voir partir. Il est vrai qu'en sept ans nous avons mis cette école à feu et à sang. Au sens propre du terme!   
Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où nous avons mis le feu aux tapisseries, lancer des bombes puantes dans les couloirs ou bu en cachette dans les dortoirs. Nous avons même inondé une salle de classe en 3ème année.   
Nous sommes reconnaissants à cette école, elle nous a permis de nous rencontrer. Elle nous a aidé à devenir les hommes que nous sommes.  
Nous avons intégrés l'Ordre du Phénix, effectuant diverses missions pour Dumbledore. Du ralliement principalement. La puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres augmente, les temps s'assombrissent.  
Mais aujourd'hui est une belle journée. Aujourd'hui, je présente Sirius à mes parents. Il est convenu qu'il reste quelques temps à la maison puisqu'il ne lui est pas possible de rentrer chez lui. Je le sens stressé. Il a déjà changé trois fois de chemise, il tourne en rond et ça m'agace.   
_ Sir', ça suffit! Mes parents vont t'adorer, je n'ai aucun doute.  
_ Je sais pas, je dois vraiment pas être le genre que tes parents espéraient pour toi.   
Je le scrute. Il est particulièrement beau avec ses boucles noires. Une chemise blanche dont les manches retroussées laissent entrevoir ses nombreux tatouages.   
_ Je te trouve très beau et mes parents n'imaginent rien du tout. Ce qui leur importe c'est qu'on soit bien ensemble.  
Il respire un grand coup comme s'il prenait des forces.   
_ Ok. C'est bon, on y va!  
Devant la maison familiale, j'attrape sa main et frappe à la porte. Mes parents sont ravis de nous voir. Je ressens une bouffée d'amour pour eux lorsque ma mère étreint mon amoureux et que mon père serre sa main, l'autre posée sur son épaule.   
Sirius fait parti de ces personnes que l'on aime rapidement. Il est solaire et gère très bien l'art de la discussion. Ma mère est subjuguée. Je me sens bien. On s'installe devant une tasse de thé. Ma mère finit par lui demander s'il croit au destin. Il réfléchit.  
_ Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé. Mais en effet, j'imagine que tout arrive pour une bonne raison.  
_ Quand Remus était jeune, lui explique ma mère, il s'intéressait beaucoup à l'origine des mots. Dans la mythologie romaine, Remus et Romulus étaient deux frères élevés par une louve. Quand au nom Lupin, il apparait que "Lupus" est le nom latin pour désigner un loup. Le destin!  
_ Oui, le destin avait avant ma naissance déjà décidé de faire de moi un monstre, dis je dans un murmure.  
Mon père baisse la tête. Les mots sont sortis trop vite de ma bouche. Mon intention n'était pas de le blesser. Sirius se tourne vers moi et pose une main sur mon genou.  
_ J'aimerais tellement que ne serait ce qu'une fois, tu puisses t'observer à travers mes yeux. Voir l'homme merveilleux, altruiste, généreux et extrêmement beau que tu es.  
Me sentant rougir je grimace et Sirius secoue la tête, gêné. Ma mère sourit. Pour revenir sur le sujet, il lui demande si elle connait quelque chose sur son prénom.   
_ Je sais que Sirius est l'étoile principale de la constellation du Grand Chien. C'est l'étoile la plus brillante après le soleil.  
C'est tellement lui! La référence à son Animagus. Et puis la façon dont il éclaire et réchauffe ma vie. Il a fait forte impression à mes parents qui l'ont invité à rester à la maison aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaitait. Le soir même, nous nous sommes assis dans le jardin, essayant de trouver cette étoile qui brille plus que les autres. Sirius m'interroge.   
_ Rem, où est ce qu'on va tous les deux? L'école est finie, la guerre gronde. Qu'est ce qui nous attend?  
_ Honnêtement, j'en ai aucune idée. J'envisageais d'avancer au jour le jour.  
Le voyant réfléchir, je le sens tourmenté.  
_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais entendre?  
_ Non, pas vraiment. J'ai pas envie d'improviser. Je voudrais faire des projets avec toi.   
Il hésite.  
_ Il y a quelques années, j'ai hérité d'un oncle. Etant donné que je ne peux pas rentrer à Londres chez ma mère. Et que malgré leur gentillesse, je refuse de squatter chez tes parents. Je pensais acheter une maison et euh... je sais que tu es bien ici mais si jamais euh...   
_ Sirius! je le coupe. Tu réfléchis trop!  
Un sourire apparait sur ses lèvres.   
_ Si ta question était est ce que je veux vivre avec toi, alors évidemment que oui imbécile!  
Je me penche pour l'embrasser.  
_ Tu m'impressionnes Sirius Black! Qui aurait pensé il y a quelques années en arrière, que tu deviendrais si sage. Et si entreprenant!  
_ C'est toujours à cause de toi. Je te l'ai dit Moony, je refuse de vivre sans toi. Je n'imagine même pas la souffrance que ça m'infligerait.

Octobre 1978

Peter a pris un petit appartement à Londres. Sirius et moi avons trouvé une charmante petite maison en pleine campagne, avec un bunker, parfait pour les nuits de pleine lune. Lily et James se sont installés à Godric's Hollow. C'est dans leur maison que l'on se retrouve souvent tous les cinq.   
Et ce soir, James nous y a invité. Voire convoqué. "Pas de possibilité de refuser" avait il dit. Nos soirées sont souvent très animées. Nous revivons nos années d'écoles. Les souvenirs et les rires se mêlent. Puis James se lève.   
_ Je suis vraiment heureux que vous soyez tous là! Pour deux raisons! Tout d'abord tous les trois...   
Et son regard se pose sur les Maraudeurs.   
_ Je vous remercie d'avoir été à ce point patient alors que je me languissais et ne parlais que de Lily. Vous m'avez toujours encourager à y croire. Mais, et la deuxième raison, c'est que j'ai besoin de vous ce soir pour trouver le courage de faire ça.  
Il se tourne vers Lily, s'agenouille et sort de sa poche une magnifique bague.   
_ Lily Evans reprend il, je t'aime depuis tellement d'années. Me feras tu l'honneur de devenir enfin ma femme?  
Des larmes de joie plein les joues, Lily s'empresse d'acquiescer tandis que Peter, Sirius et moi applaudissons. Je serre Lily dans mes bras. J'entend Sirius taper dans la main de son meilleur ami.  
_ Bien joué, James!  
Bien sûr, la guerre et les évènements extérieurs ont sans doute accéléré les choses. Mais ce soir, rien ne peut ternir notre bonheur et notre amitié.


	7. Juin 1979 - Août 1980

Juin 1979

Demain sera le grand jour, Lily et James se diront oui. A cette occasion ce soir, le quatuor se reforme pour une soirée entre garçons. Nous avons ouvert une bonne bouteille d'hydromel et nous nous remémorons le bon vieux temps.   
_ Tu te souviens Cornedrue? demande Sirius. En 4ème année, après le match de Quidditch, tu avais volé un Vif d'Or. Tu te pavanais dans tout le château en le faisant voler au dessus de ta tête.   
James se met à rire.  
_ J'étais ridicule! Je n'étais même pas attrapeur, qu'est ce que j'aurai bien pu en faire. Je crois que je l'ai toujours d'ailleurs. Sûrement dans ma malle de Poudlard.  
Je suis assez nostalgique. Je leur demande.  
_ Vous vous rendez compte que ça ne fait que 8 ans qu'on se connait et j'ai l'impression que vous faites parti de ma vie depuis toujours. Qui aurait pu nous imaginer dans cette situation? Mince! James! Tu vas te marier! Et avec Lily!  
_ Je n'en reviens toujours pas, rit James. C'était pourtant mal barré.  
_ Il faut dire qu'on a été de sacrés idiots, ajoute Peter. Et nous tous! Parce que Sirius et toi vous êtes mal comporté avec Rogue mais Remus et moi, on ne s'est jamais interposé. Alors nous sommes tout aussi coupable.  
_ C'était différent pour lui, réplique Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel. Il était vraiment exécrable. N'en parlons pas .  
_ Très bien! Patmol, as tu enfin fini ton discours de témoin? se renseigne alors Peter.  
Je ris, cela fait des semaines que mon conjoint tente d'écrire le parfait discours. A quelques heures du mariage, il n'est toujours pas fini. Sirius se lève, attrapant le col de son blouson en cuir, il tourne sur lui même.   
_ James ne m'a pas choisi pour la qualité de mes paroles mais seulement parce que je suis bien plus beau que vous! Ce sera plus élégant sur les photos!  
_ Seulement si tu te décides à virer cette chose de ton dos! Bon sang Patmol, tu n'es plus un ado rebelle. Sois classe! Porte une veste! s'exclame James.   
Lorsque les rires se sont calmés, il reprend la parole.  
_ Encore une fois, je veux vous remercier. De m'avoir supporté, d'avoir été présent. Et je sais que vous serez là à chaque instant. J'aurai adoré vous avoir comme frères, c'est déjà un peu le cas. Et voilà, vous m'êtes indispensable...   
Ses yeux s'embuent et l'hydromel commence à faire ressentir ses effets.  
_ Bon allez! Tout le monde au lit! Je vous veux pimpants demain. Allez vous en!

*********************************************

POV Extérieur : [Quand Lily s'avança dans l'allée, ses longs cheveux roux rassemblés en un chignon bas, splendide dans sa robe blanche.  
Quand avec un sourire, elle prit sa main pour l'échange des voeux.  
Quand il sentit le regard empreint de fierté que son témoin posa sur lui.  
Et quand au premier rang, son regard se posa sur ses parents et ses deux meilleurs amis, James se sentit comblé.  
La fête se poursuivit tard dans la nuit. Sirius avait finalement improvisé son discours et c'est comme ça qu'il était le meilleur. Il avait trouvé les mots justes. Ce fut une fête remplie d'amour.   
L'avenir leur apparaissait radieux. Des couples solides et une amitié indéfectible.]  
  
*******************************************

POV Extérieur : [A l'heure des choix, Severus Rogue a dû faire le sien. C'est un homme brisé et seul qui s'est enrôlé chez les Mangemorts. Un homme qui n'avait rien et que l'on a humilié toute sa vie.  
Pendant que Lily se mariait, il recrutait pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.   
Il se retrouva un soir dans une taverne mal famée de Pré au Lard. Tapi dans un coin, capuchon sur la tête, il espionnait Dumbledore pour le compte de son maitre. Le directeur de l'école faisait passer un entretien à une jeune voyante pour un poste de professeur de divination.  
Elle avait l'air parfaitement incompétente et Rogue regretta cette mission. Il n'en tirerait rien d'intéressant.  
Soudain, la jeune femme entra dans un semblant de transe. D'une voix rauque, elle annonça. "Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... Il naitra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le 7ème mois... Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il..." Un vacarme assourdissant se fit entendre venant des cuisines de la taverne, empêchant Rogue d'entendre la fin de la prophétie.   
Profitant de ce moment de confusion, il s'éclipsa discrètement. Rejoignant son maitre, il lui répéta la prophétie entendue.  
Rogue monta rapidement en grade près du Seigneur des Ténèbres devenant rapidement l'un des plus fidèles et dignes de confiance. Son maitre prenait parfois son avis sur des questions difficiles. Ici, parmi les Mangemorts, il était quelqu'un.]

01 août 1980

Peter, Sirius et moi arrivons chez les Potter. Les félicitations sont de rigueur. Hier Lily a donné naissance à un petit garçon. James, fier comme un paon nous le présente.   
_ Messieurs les Maraudeurs, permettez moi de vous présenter mon fils, Harry James Potter!  
_ Il est ton portrait James, débute Peter. Les cheveux, le visage!   
_ Sauf les yeux, ce sont les tiens Lily, je rajoute.   
_ Il est parfait, termine Sirius.  
Il tend les bras et James lui confie son fils. Le petit garçon avait en effet beaucoup hérité de son papa. Les mêmes cheveux noirs mais il a les yeux verts de Lily. Celle ci prend la parole.  
_ Vous savez que vous faites tous partie de notre famille et nous sommes certains que vous serez présents pour Harry. Mais, et elle se tourne vers Sirius. Tu as rempli à merveille ton rôle de témoin, aujourd'hui nous voudrions que tu acceptes un rôle un peu plus permanent. Nous aimerions que tu deviennes le parrain de Harry.   
Il pose ses yeux sur le nourrisson blotti dans ses bras. Une larme coule sur sa joue lorsqu'il accepte avec fierté cet engagement.   
Il devint un parrain attentionné, totalement différent avec Harry et il savait s'y prendre avec lui. J'aurais pu passer des heures à les observer. Harry ramenait une bouffée d'espoir dans notre quotidien. Nous l'avons régulièrement à la maison pour permettre à James et Lily de partir en mission pour l'Ordre. La guerre s'intensifie, il est primordial de rallier le plus de monde à notre cause.   
Mes crises aussi s'accentuent. A présent, il me faut plusieurs jours après la pleine lune pour me remettre malgré l'aide de Sirius. Depuis la sortie de l'école, il a été présent à chacune. Nous nous enfermons dans le bunker et le lendemain, il soigne mes plaies en me gavant de chocolat. Une seule fois, à bout de nerfs et épuisé, je lui ai proposé de reprendre sa liberté.   
_ C'est insupportable Sir'! Je t'offre la possibilité de partir, je ne t'en voudrais pas et même je comprendrais. Je t'aime. Je ne veux pas de cette vie pour toi.  
Ses yeux ont alors brillé de colère.  
_ Je t'interdis de me dire ça! On a grandi ensemble et on vieillira ensemble. Moi j'y crois à ton putain de destin! Je crois que c'était écrit comme ça. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour vivre sans toi et je refuse de l'envisager.   
J'ai eu l'impression de l'avoir insulté, comme s'il était censé renoncer simplement parce que c'était difficile. Nous n'avons plus jamais évoqué cette discussion.   
Quelques semaines plus tard, j'ai encré mon amour pour lui en me faisant tatouer une empreinte de chien noire en bas du ventre. Sirius préféra un motif de lune sur son poignet.


	8. Juillet 1981 - Novembre 1981

Juillet 1981

POV Extérieur : [A des centaines de kilomètres, réunion chez les Mangemorts. Severus Rogue est maintenant assis à la droite du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La place du plus fidèle. Il rappelle à tous les disciples présents la prophétie entendue et laisse la parole à son maitre.  
_ Chers amis, bravo à tous pour vos recherches. Seulement deux couples de sorciers se sont retrouvés face à moi par trois fois et ont également eu un fils à la fin du mois de juillet. Les Londubat et les Potter.  
Rogue tressaille. Cela n'échappe pas au mage noir.  
_ Un problème Severus?  
_ Non Maitre. Simplement j'ai entendu dire que les Londubat sont de grands aurors, ils représentent certainement un danger pour vous.  
_ Douterais tu de moi? Personne ne me met en danger, si ce n'est l'enfant de la prophétie. Je me fiche de ses parents, continue Lord Voldemort. En revanche, je pense que tu te trompes. Les Londubat sont des sangs purs, alors que selon mes informations, la femme Potter est une née moldue. Son fils est un sang mêlé, il représente une plus grande menace.   
Rogue n'a pas entendu pas un mot de la fin de la réunion. Lily a eu un fils! Si elle a toujours le même caractère, elle ne laissera jamais son enfant en sacrifice. Elle se battrait pour lui. Elle mourrait.]

Aout 1981

POV Extérieur: [Le professeur Dumbledore ouvre la porte de son bureau. Severus y entre d'un pas rapide, sa cape noire flottant derrière lui.  
En quelques minutes, il lui fait part de son histoire. De son entrée chez les Mangemorts à la sortie de l'école. Il lui raconte comment il a entendu la prophétie et l'a rapportée au Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
_ Il pense qu'il s'agit de Lily Evans! Il faut...   
_ La prophétie ne faisait pas mention d'une femme, le coupe Dumbledore. Elle parlait d'un garçon né à la fin de juillet.   
_ Mais il pense que c'est son fils! Il va la traquer, il va les tuer!  
Dumbledore réfléchit longuement puis le regarde par dessus ses lunettes en demi lunes.   
_ Vous avez accordé votre confiance à la mauvaise personne Severus. Que voulez vous de moi?  
_ Protégez la! Protégez les tous les trois s'il le faut! Il ne faut pas qu'il la trouve.  
Il est accablé, de terreur et de remords.  
_ Que me donnerez vous en échange?   
_ Ce que vous voudrez... souffle Severus.   
Albus Dumbledore lui confia alors l'une des missions les plus difficiles en le faisant entrer dans l'Ordre. Pour Lily, il doit espionner le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Etre un agent double au péril de sa vie. En contrepartie, Dumbledore promet de se rendre chez les Potter afin de les mettre en garde.]

01 novembre 1981

La dernière pleine lune date d'il y a 5 jours. Elle a été rude. Je soigne mes côtes fêlées et les diverses entailles. Assis seul dans la maison de campagne, je me remet comme tous les mois précédents mais celui ci est différent. Trois jours que je n'ai pas vu Sirius.   
Généralement, il est toujours présent après les pleines lunes, il me veille. Pas un hibou, pas un mouvement mais cette sensation... Ce pressentiment qui, depuis ce matin me prend aux tripes et ne me quitte pas, me laissant fébrile.  
Un "Crac" retentit et Kingsley Shacklebolt, auror au Ministère de la Magie, apparait dans la pièce. Il est livide, les yeux cernés et l'air inquiet.  
_ Remus! Tu vas bien? Par Merlin, j'ai eu tellement peur.   
_ Qu'est ce qui se passe? Peur de quoi?  
Son visage se décompose. En une fraction de seconde, il parut comprendre et son visage n'exprimait plus la peur mais une réelle détresse.  
_ Je te pensais au courant , balbutie t'il. Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon de te dire ça.  
Je sens mes jambes flancher et tombe assis dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Bon sang, mes sens sont toujours à l'affut. Le voilà ce pressentiment.   
_ Je suis tellement désolé, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a trouvé James.. et Lily.   
Mes yeux se sont écarquillés d'horreur. Des larmes perlent au coin de mes yeux, je ne cherche même pas à les contrôler. Dans mon esprit, les mots de Kingsley continuent de résonner. Il a trouvé James et Lily... James et Lily sont morts... Non! C'est impossible!   
Mes méninges, en prise à une violente tristesse s'efforcent de trouver un sens à tout ça. Et soudain, j'ai un éclair. Je redresse la tête horrifié.   
_ Sirius!  
Kingsley baisse le regard. Je m'oblige à me rappeler la conversation que nous avons eu avec mes trois amis il y a deux mois. Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été informé de la prophétie, quand Harry est devenu sa cible, il était primordial de les mettre tous les trois à l'abri. James avait alors décidé de choisir un Gardien du Secret. Sous couvert du sortilège de Fidelitas, le Gardien (en l'occurrence Sirius) est le seul à pouvoir livrer l'information. Ce qui signifie...  
_ Sirius a trahi James et Lily, dis je d'un seul souffle. Il les a livré au Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
J'ai dit ces mots sans y croire, en espérant que Kingsley me détromperait. Mais à se rendre à l'évidence, personne d'autre n'aurait pu révéler l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Je suis toujours assis, la tête plongée entre mes mains. J'ai l'impression de vivre un cauchemar. Kingsley reprend la parole.  
_ Remus... ce n'est pas tout...  
Je lève les yeux vers lui.  
_ Peter a trouvé Sirius cette nuit, à Londres. Il l'a confronté dans une rue moldue. Apparemment, Peter était fou de rage. Il a essayé de le stopper et ils se sont battus. Oh Remus, Sirius a tué Peter, ainsi qu'une dizaine de moldus.   
J'ai brusquement l'impression de recevoir un second coup en pleine poitrine. Puis je réalise.   
_ Quand tu es arrivé, tu étais soulagé de me voir. Tu pensais qu'il aurait pu... me tuer aussi?   
Kingsley détourne le regard.  
_ On l'a envisagé. Aucune idée d'où il était entre le meurtre des Potter et celui de Pettigrew. Le ministère est en ébullition, je dois repartir. Je suis désolé d'avoir eu à t'apprendre tout ça.   
_ Attend! Où sont Peter, Lily, James et Harry? Je voudrais les voir.   
_ Ils sont à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste mais, Remus... Harry va bien!


	9. Novembre 1981

Shacklebolt est reparti, impossible de me lever. Mon corps, déjà affaibli, me lâche littéralement. Mes jambes ne me portent plus. Tout se mélange dans ma tête.   
D'abord Lily, James et Peter sont morts. Plus je le dis et moins cela a l'air réel et mon coeur se serre. Ensuite, Harry, ce petit garçon d'un an a survécu. Comment?   
Et enfin, et c'est peut être ce qui me torture le plus, le coupable n'est autre que Sirius Black, l'amour de ma vie.  
Je fus brusquement pris d'une rage extrême. La colère déformait les traits de mon visage et décuplait ma force. J'ai renversé les meubles, déchiré les tableaux, brisé les bibelots. Ma fureur a mis plusieurs heures à s'atténuer. Je suis tombé à genoux au milieu des débris de la maison dévastée où Sirius et moi avions coulé des jours heureux.   
Mon coeur est en morceaux. J'ai besoin de réponses. J'ai besoin de comprendre. J'ai voulu transplaner. Trouver Dumbledore. Mais mon corps n'était pas en état. Je griffonne quelques mots sur une feuille volante parmi les débris et la confie à mon hibou. Je finis par m'écrouler de fatigue, le visage marqué de larmes séchées.

Quelques coups toqués sèchement à la porte m'ont sortis d'un sommeil agité. Avec peine, je vais ouvrir. Mes yeux s'arrondissent sous la surprise.   
_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là Severus?  
_ Ce n'est pas de gaieté de coeur, crois moi. Dumbledore m'envoie te donner les informations que tu réclames.  
Posté dans l'encadrement de la porte, je ne l'invite pas à entrer. Rogue me pousse légèrement et s'introduit dans la maison. Si le désordre régnant des décombres l'a surprit, il n'en fait rien paraitre. Je redresse à la hâte deux fauteuils et l'invite à s'asseoir. Installés l'un en face de l'autre, nous nous scrutons.  
J'imagine que je dois avoir une tête à faire peur mais à mon grand étonnement Severus Rogue a , et j'ignorais que c'était possible, le teint encore plus cireux que d'habitude. Ses yeux paraissent étrangement gonflés. Je le questionne.   
_ Comment va Harry? Que s'est il passé? Où est Sirius?   
_ L'enfant va bien. Selon les rumeurs le sortilège de mort lancé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres a ricoché sur lui sans l'atteindre. Il est actuellement en surveillance à Ste Mangouste.   
Je pousse un léger soupir de soulagement.  
_ Nous avons en ce qui concerne Pettigrew, retrouvé 12 moldus sans vie. Malheureusement de lui nous n'avons pu retrouver qu'un doigt. Il semblerait que Black l'ait purement et simplement désintégré.  
J'ai un haut le coeur qui contraint Rogue à faire une pause. Mon corps se tasse dans le fauteuil à mesure que Severus déroule l'histoire. Une question me brûle les lèvres.   
_ Et Sirius?   
_ Black n'a opposé aucune résistance dans la ruelle. Il a été capturé par des aurors et sera remis dans la journée aux détraqueurs de la prison d'Azkaban.   
Mon coeur se serre un bref instant alors que j'imagine Sirius, livré à ces êtres abjects. Les détraqueurs sont d'horribles créatures qui se nourrissent de la joie et sèment la tristesse. Lui prendront ils les souvenirs des moments qu'on a passé tous les deux?  
Rogue se racle la gorge et je me souviens de sa présence. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit là. Il n'a rien à faire ici. D'un ton sarcastique qui ne m'est pas coutumier, je lui lance.  
_ Mais dis moi Servilus, pourquoi est ce que c'est toi que Dumbledore m'a envoyé? Est ce que maintenant que ton maitre a disparu, tu espères faire oublier que tu n'es qu'un Mangemort et un traitre?  
C'est comme s'il avait reçu une gifle. Mais il se reprit très rapidement. Il se raidit et me fixe de ses yeux noirs.   
_ C'est vrai, j'ai été un Mangemort. Mais tu sais parfaitement que je me suis mis au service de Dumbledore comme agent double au péril de ma vie. Et bien avant la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je suis un membre de l'Ordre au même titre que toi. Bien sûr, je détestais les Maraudeurs mais de là à les voir morts... Et Lily...   
Sa voix se brise, ses yeux s'humidifient. Non, après tout ce temps? Est il possible que Lily n'ai jamais quitté son coeur?   
_ Mon appartement, continue Rogue, est à peu près dans le même état qu'ici.  
Il regarde autour de lui, comme pour se donner du courage.   
_ C'est ma faute. Je ne pensais pas que la prophétie parlait de son fils. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer. J'ai vraiment essayé mais je n'étais pas en mesure de convaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'abandonner sa quête. J'ai prévenu Dumbledore, je l'ai supplié de la mettre à l'abri. Je la pensais à l'abri.   
Il en a gros sur le coeur. Je n'ose pas l'interrompre. Je suis prêt à parier que jamais il ne s'est confié. A qui que ce soit.  
_ Je suis l'un des premiers à être arrivé après la ... disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres. je suis entré dans leur maison. Ce qu'il en reste. Il était déjà trop tard. Cette image de Lily me hante. Je pensais qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Je pensais qu'ils avaient fait le bon choix de leur gardien.   
_ Je le pensais aussi, soupirais je.   
Le son de ma voix parut surprendre Rogue et lui rappeler où il se trouve. Il se reprend.   
_ Dumbledore avait en sa possession le testament des Potter. Il m'a chargé de te le transmettre.  
J'attrape le parchemin qui m'est tendu et commence à lire.   
Nous, James Potter et Lily Evans Potter, attestons que dans le cas d'une disparition anticipée, souhaitons que notre fils Harry, soit confié à Sirius Black, en qualité de Parrain ainsi qu'à Remus Lupin. Leur capacité à protéger et élever Harry étant évidente.  
Je lis et relis ces quelques phrases, ébahi. Je n'étais pas au courant d'un tel document. Jamais James et Lily n'ont évoqué ce sujet. Mais encore une fois, ils avaient tout prévu. Rogue rompt le silence.   
_ L'enfant devrait sortir d'ici quelques jours. Tu en auras, à ce moment, la pleine garde étant donné que...   
Sa phrase reste en suspens. Je sens une boule d'angoisse se former dans mon thorax. Où Lily et James avaient ils la tête? Confier leur fils unique à un loup garou, c'est irresponsable. Bien sûr avec Sirius, ça aurait été différent. Lui, il sait y faire avec Harry. Mais seul, j'en suis incapable.  
_ Je ne peux pas! Harry doit avoir une vraie famille. Tu connais ma nature Severus. Qu'est ce que je ferais de lui une fois par mois, quand je me changerais en monstre?   
_ Les parents de Potter sont âgés, il ne peuvent pas s'occuper d'un bébé. Ceux de Lily sont morts, il ne resterait que sa soeur. Une moldue et une personne détestable par ailleurs. Pour ce qui est de ton... problème, Rogue se pince les lèvres, Dumbledore m'a demandé de te procurer à chaque pleine lune un flacon de potion tue loup. Comme tu le sais, la préparation est délicate mais grâce à cela, tu ne serais qu'un loup inoffensif pendant quelques heures.   
Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Les transformations me font de plus en plus souffrir. Rogue, bien qu'antipathique, est excellent en potions. Et Harry, qui se retrouve tout seul. Plus de parents. Plus de parrain. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner.   
Rogue prit rapidement congé. Alors qu'il est sur le pas de la porte, je lui lance.   
_ Severus! Je suis désolé. Pour Lily.   
Sans se retourner, il me répond.  
_ Je le suis également. Pour Black.   
Puis il disparait.

***************************************

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est vaincu.   
A quel prix? A quoi ressemblera la vie d'Harry? L'Elu ... Ce n'est qu'un bébé, un orphelin dont les parents ont été trahis par la personne à qui ils faisaient le plus confiance. Quel poids aura t'il à porter sur ses épaules?  
Je ne me suis pas rendu aux funérailles. Les parents de Peter, sans corps à pleurer, se sont consolés en stricte intimité. Pour son courage, pour s'être opposé à Black, Pettigrew a reçu l'Ordre de Merlin 1ère classe. Quant aux Potter, les parents de James les ont enterrés à Godric's Hollow. Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à me présenter devant eux, les regarder en face. Moi, l'amant du traitre qui a vendu ses amis.  
Je me suis accordé trois jours. A pleurer mes amis et mon amour perdu, à me lamenter, hurler et laisser sortir ma colère. Quand est venu le moment de récupérer Harry, j'avais retrouvé un semblant de calme.

*************************************

A mon arrivée à Londres, une foule impressionnante est amassée devant l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Je réalise rapidement que tous attendent pour essayer d'apercevoir l'Elu! L'enfant qui a survécu et vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela me donne le tournis. J'arrive à me faufiler et pénètre dans l'hôpital. Je rencontre le médicomage qui s'occupe d'Harry.   
En nous rendant à sa chambre, il m'explique.  
_ Nous ne savons pas quels dégâts à long terme pourrait survenir. Nous n'avons jamais été confronté à ça. Sur le plan physique, il va bien mais je dois vous prévenir, la magie noire marque de son empreinte. Le sortilège lui a laissé une cicatrice. Il y a de fortes chances que celle ci ne disparaisse jamais. C'est sur le plan psychologique qu'il faudra être vigilant. En grandissant, il pourrait avoir des flashs de souvenirs. Et surtout, il va falloir le protéger de la foule. Et le laisser grandir, comme n'importe quel petit garçon.  
Je m'approche du berceau dans lequel Harry dort paisiblement. Un éclair rouge et gonflé zèbre son front. Je passe une main sur sa joue. Lui promettant que je serais toujours là.  
La maison a été remise en état et a déjà si souvent accueilli Harry que je n'ai pas eu de modifications à faire. J'ai trouvé une baby-sitter de confiance, pour les nuits de pleine lune. Je me suis promis de lui offrir une vie normale.


	10. Novembre 1981 - Juillet 1984

16 novembre 1981

POV Extérieur : [Rogue déboule dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il est accablé. Sa voix se brise.  
_ Vous m'aviez dit que vous la mettriez en sécurité.  
_ Comme vous, dit Dumbledore, Lily et James ont accordé leur confiance à la mauvaise personne. Mais Severus, leur fils a survécu. Il aura besoin de protection.   
_ A quoi bon le préserver? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus...  
_ Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra, et Harry Potter sera alors en grand danger!   
Rogue fait les cent pas, secouant la tête.  
_ Severus, si vous aimiez vraiment Lily faites en sorte que son sacrifice n'ait pas été vain.   
Une larme dévale la joue de Rogue. Son regard est éteint.   
_ Personne ne doit jamais savoir... Surtout le fils de Potter... Je ne pourrai supporter...   
_ Je vous donne ma parole Severus, que je ne révèlerais jamais ce qu'il y a de meilleur en vous, tant que vous risquerez votre vie pour lui.   
Le professeur Dumbledore lui offrit un poste de professeur de potions à Poudlard. Quand le moment sera venu, il sera au plus près d'Harry Potter.]

**********************************************

Au même moment, j'arrive au Ministère de le Magie. La veille, j'ai reçu un hibou de Kingsley Shacklebolt, me demandant de passer à son bureau. Il m'accueille le visage fermé.  
_ Bonjour Remus, comment vas tu? Et comment va Harry?  
_ Nous remontons la pente doucement et l'on s'habitue l'un à l'autre. Cela demandera un peu de temps.   
_ En effet, le métier de parent s'apprend chaque jour, répondit Kingsley. Désolé de t'avoir fait déplacer mais je suis décidemment préposé à t'annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles. Bellatrix Lestranges, la cousine de Sirius, et son mari ont été arrêtés ce matin et conduit à Azkaban. Ils sont accusés d'avoir infligé le sortilège Doloris à Alice et Franck Londubat.   
_ Londubat? Les parents de Neville? L'autre petit garçon qui est né peu avant Harry?   
_ En effet, ils sont aurors tous les deux. Les Lestranges ont essayé de leur soutirer l'endroit où le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait être caché. Ils sont actuellement à Ste Mangouste et il y a de fortes probabilités qu'ils n'en sortent pas. Le sortilège de douleur leur a grillé les neurones, ils ont sombré dans la folie. C'est la grand mère qui a récupéré le petit.   
J'accueille la nouvelle péniblement Quand cela s'arrêtera t'il? Kingsley inspire profondément puis dit.  
_ Sirius a eu une autorisation exceptionnelle de courrier. Toutes les lettres envoyées d'Azkaban transitent par le Ministère. Ceci est arrivé pour toi.  
Il me tend le parchemin, mon coeur s'emballe. Je n'ai pas envie de l'ouvrir, je lui en veux tellement. Mais je ne peux pas y résister, lentement je déroule la lettre. Elle semble avoir été écrite à toute vitesse et est tachée à plusieurs endroits. Des larmes?  
Rem', je t'en supplie. Je n'ai que toi. Ne me laisse pas, ne me laisse pas devenir fou ici. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu es de mon côté et que tu m'aimes. Je t'aime Moony.Tu es ma seule étincelle de lumière dans cette obscurité. S.O.B.   
_ Si tu le souhaites, reprit Kingsley, pour toi je peux essayer d'organiser une rapide entrevue. Si tu as besoin de lui parler.  
Les larmes affluent. Mon coeur me hurle mon amour pour lui. Je sens sa détresse à travers ces quelques lignes, ça me fait tellement mal. En contradiction, ma tête n'est que colère. Comment le croire? Et qu'est ce qu'il espère? Il n'a jamais nié lors de son arrestation.  
A cause de lui, mes trois meilleurs amis sont morts. Il n'y a plus que moi. Lily, James et Peter n'avaient que 21 ans et ils sont morts. Je n'ai que 21 ans, et je me retrouve totalement seul.   
On s'était promis que notre amitié était plus précieuse que tout le reste. Nous avions juré d'être présents les uns pour les autres et de nous protéger.   
Le désespoir et la colère se mêlent. J'ai aimé Sirius passionnément mais il n'est plus lui. Mon Sirius n'était pas un meurtrier.  
_ Non! répondit je à Kingsley. Sirius a fait ses choix, il assumera. Je dois me concentrer sur Harry. Il est ma priorité à présent. Je n'ai plus que lui.

31 juillet 1984

Harry fête ses 4 ans. J'ai tenu ma promesse.   
A part les nuits de pleine lune, je ne l'ai jamais quitté. Je lui ai tenu la main lorsqu'il a fait ses premiers pas, j'ai obtenu ses premiers sourires, j'ai pleuré quand il a prononcé mon prénom pour la première fois. J'ai apaisé ses angoisses et j'ai passé des nuits blanches. La trouille au ventre, je suis devenu un parent. J'aime Harry comme mon fils.   
Depuis le début, je lui montre des photos, lui explique qui sont ses parents. Je n'ai jamais voulu prendre la place de James, Harry ne m'a jamais appelé papa. Je lui ai aussi parlé de son parrain et de Peter. J'ai choisit mes mots mais je ne veux rien lui cacher.   
Je ne pensais pas y arriver sans Sirius. Après tout, c'est lui qui est doué avec les enfants. Mais j'ai réussi! Un peu comme un automate, une partie de mon coeur était comme gelée, l'autre n'était consacrée qu'à Harry.   
La première année, j'ai cru en crever de cette sensation de manque. La première pleine lune sans Sirius, sans personne. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis 8 ans. J'ai cru mourir, littéralement. Je n'avais pas la force de continuer. Pas tout seul.


	11. Mars 1985

12 Mars 1985

La nouvelle vient de tomber, la Gazette du Sorcier en a fait sa une. Le journal dans une main, je m'effondre à genoux.

PETER PETTIGREW ; REVENU D'ENTRE LES MORTS   
L'information vient de nous être communiquée, le supposé regretté Peter Pettigrew dont nous avions annoncé le décès lors de la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres a été aperçu dans les alentours de Londres. Pour rappel, le jeune Sirius Black, alors âgé de 22 ans, avait été accusé d'avoir livré les parents de Harry Potter, le Survivant, au Seigneur des Ténèbres ainsi que du meurtre de Peter Pettigrew et d'une dizaine de moldus. A n'en pas douter, le Ministère devra rejuger le cas de Mr Black dans les plus brefs délais.

Je fixe l'article. La nausée me submerge. Par Merlin, c'est impossible!! Peter est vivant? Mais pourquoi ne s'est il pas montré avant? Pourquoi n'a t'il pas témoigner? Il a laissé un de ses meilleurs amis en prison . Il m'a laissé penser que Sirius l'avait tué.  
Sirius! Je repense à ces quelques mots griffonnés à la hâte. Tu dois me croire... Ne me laisse pas... Je t'aime... Je l'ai abandonné, il m'a supplié et je n'ai pas réfléchi à toutes les possibilités. J'ai été aveuglé par ma colère. J'ai cru qu'il m'avait trahi et je l'ai laissé. Pas un seul instant je n'ai envisagé qu'il soit innocent.  
Je suis complétement perdu, depuis plus de trois ans, je vis dans un mensonge. Je ne sais pas ce qui est vrai. J'ai besoin de savoir la vérité. Le journal indique que Sirius sera transféré au Ministère dans la journée afin d'être entendu.  
A toute vitesse, je prépare Harry et le dépose chez d'anciens alliés de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils ont des enfants du même âge, ils s'entendent très bien. Je transplane au Ministère.  
J'ai agi sur un coup de tête. Légalement, je n'ai aucun droit d'être là. C'est l'effervescence. Personne ne me remarque. J'arrive à me faufiler jusqu'à la salle du procès et m'assois tout au fond.  
La salle est immense. Les membres du Magenmagot, la plus grande cour de justice magique, sont tous assis. Ils sont une cinquantaine, occupant des sièges surélevés ,vêtus de leur robe prune. C'est très impressionnant.   
Je détaille la salle. Elle est sinistre. Ressemblant à un cachot, les murs sont en pierres. La pièce est éclairée faiblement par des torches et face à la Cour, se trouve une chaise pourvue de chaines magiques prévue pour l'accusé. Le silence s'installe. Sirius est introduit dans la salle d'audience par deux aurors.   
Un détraqueur reste posté à ses côtés. Comme s'il avait la moindre chance de s'échapper. J'aperçois furtivement son visage et je suis frappé d'horreur. Il n'a plus rien à voir avec le jeune homme de mes souvenirs, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis trois ans, il a l'air d'en avoir pris dix. Ses cheveux bouclés sont beaucoup trop longs et sales. Il est livide. Mais surtout, son regard est complétement éteint. Ses yeux sont plongés dans le vague.  
Il s'assoit et les chaines se resserrent autour de ses chevilles et ses poignets. L'audience commence, les faits pour lesquels il a été enfermé sont énoncés. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux, il n'a aucune réaction.   
Black lève enfin les yeux alors que le Président Sorcier lui évoque la réapparition de Peter. Il lui demande pourquoi, lors de son arrestation, il n'a opposé aucune résistance? Pourquoi n'a t'il pas clamé son innocence? D'une voix rauque, Sirius s'exprime enfin.  
_ Je sais parfaitement de quoi ça avait l'air. Je n'avais aucune preuve de mon innocence. Et je n'avais personne pour me croire.   
Mon coeur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Le Président lui demande d'expliciter sa version des faits du 31 octobre 1981.  
_ Les Potter se savaient en danger. Une source nous avait informé de leur traque. Lorsque je suis arrivé chez eux j'ai vu la maison, un tas de ruines, je ne suis même pas entré. Je savais qu'ils étaient morts tous les trois. Il les avait trahis.   
Le Président l'interrompt.  
_ Mr Black, selon les informations que nous avons récoltées, c'est vous qui étiez leur Gardien du Secret, personne d'autre n'aurait pu les dénoncer.   
_ Je ne suis pas un traitre, crie Sirius. J'aurai préféré mourir que livrer James et Lily. Quand James a décidé d'invoquer le sortilège de Fidelitas, son choix s'est porté sur moi. Cela me semblait trop évident à deviner. Il était comme mon frère. Finalement je l'ai convaincu de prendre Peter à ma place. Je lui faisais confiance.  
Bon sang, comment j'ai pu croire que Sirius avait livrer James? C'était son meilleur ami. Pendant ces années, j'ai essayé de comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ça. Aujourd'hui, je me rend compte qu'il a été trahi aussi. Par Peter. Je regrette tellement de ne pas lui avoir laissé une chance de s'expliquer. J'ai été si idiot.  
_ Qu'en est il de Pettigrew? demande la Cour.  
_ En partant de chez les Potter, je me suis mis à sa recherche. J'avais décidé de le tuer. Mais quand je l'ai retrouvé, cette ordure s'est coupé un doigt et a lancé un sortilège dans toute la rue avant de se transformer. Vous devez savoir que Pettigrew est un Animagus non déclaré.  
Un murmure parcourt la salle. Le président l'interroge.   
_ Quelle est sa forme animale?   
_ Un rat, souffle Black. Il avait tout prévu. Je savais que tout me rendait coupable, seul James était au courant du changement de Gardien.   
La Cour délibère. Sirius est de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées. A son arrivée, il n'a pas regardé le public présent pour chercher une tête connue. Il n'a pas espoir d'être soutenu. Le verdict arrive rapidement. Le Président énonce.   
_ Monsieur Black, pour ce qui est du meurtre de Peter Pettigrew, les charges sont bien évidemment levées. En revanche, concernant la délation des Potter et l'assassinat des Moldus, nous n'avons que votre parole. Cependant, au vu de la situation, elle nous parait plus que plausible. A ce jour vous êtes libre mais sous surveillance. Nous connaitrons tous vos déplacements et vos actes de magie pendant une période d'une année renouvelable. Vous pouvez quitter ce tribunal sous l'encadrement d'un garant. Qui devons nous prévenir de votre libération?  
Sirius ne lève pas la tête. Je me lève d'un bond.  
_ Remus Lupin! Je serai le garant de Mr Black.   
Il a tressailli mais ne s'est pas retourné. Lorsque tout fut notifié, les chaines se détachent, il ne se lève pas. La salle d'audience est maintenant pratiquement vide. Je m'approche de lui et pose ma main sur son épaule. Il sursaute comme si un courant électrique l'avait traversé alors que je retire ma main à la hâte. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Sans un mot et sans me regarder, il se dresse et me suit hors de la salle.   
A la sortie du Ministère, il pose une main sur ses yeux, éblouit par le soleil. Je lui tend le bras, une invitation à transplaner. Après une courte hésitation, il y pose sa main. En une fraction de seconde, nous sommes à la maison.


	12. Mars 1985

POV Extérieur : [D'un regard, Sirius fait le tour de la pièce. Absolument rien n'a changé. Il s'attendait à que Remus ait enlevé tout ce qui lui appartenait, voire à ce qu'il ait déménagé.]

Sirius n'a pas bougé, planté au milieu du salon. Il a l'air étonné.  
_ Sirius, je ne vais pas te dire de faire comme chez toi. C'est ta maison...  
Il ne me répond pas. Ne m'a toujours pas accorder le moindre regard. Il se dirige vers la salle de bain. Presque immédiatement, j'entend l'eau couler. Je sors et m'assoie dans le jardin. Je veux lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses marques dans la maison sans moi. Je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire. Il doit tant m'en vouloir, je ne veux pas le brusquer en le poussant à la discussion mais j'en ai besoin. Il faut que nous mettions les choses à plat.

POV Extérieur : [Sirius resta longtemps sous l'eau. Quand il sort de la salle de bain, Remus est dehors. Il apprécie. Dans la chambre, il ouvre la penderie. Tous ses vêtements sont en place. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi Remus ne s'en est pas débarrassé. Faisant le tour de la maison, il s'aperçoit qu'absolument rien n'a changé, ça en est troublant. Comme si depuis trois ans, personne n'avait vécu ici.   
Une boule dans le ventre, il ouvre la pièce qui était la chambre d'Harry. Il fait un pas en arrière, c'est sûrement la seule pièce de la maison qui a été complétement modifiée. Plus de berceau mais un petit lit, plus de transat mais des jouets. Est ce que Remus a sombré dans la folie?]

Je me suis assis dans le canapé. Sirius est dans la chambre d'Harry. Il arrive dans le salon, se pose sur un fauteuil. Je l'observe, il a coupé ses cheveux, s'est rasé et a enfilé une chemise. Il est vraiment très beau. Je remarque de nouveaux tatouages. Et aussi des hématomes, des cicatrices. Nous devons briser ce silence. C'est lui qui le fait.   
_ Remus, est ce que tu vas bien?  
Il a l'air inquiet. Ce n'est pas moi qui sort de prison... Les Détraqueurs ne sont pas réputés pour être de doux geôliers. J'ai un rire nerveux.  
_ Je ne pense pas que bien soit le mot juste. Je suis ... complètement paumé.  
_ Pourquoi tu fais ça? Dans la chambre d'Harry. Est ce que ça t'aide?  
Je ne comprend pas et fronce les sourcils. Puis je me souviens de ce qu'il a dit à l'audience. Il n'est pas entré dans la maison le soir du 31.   
_ J'aurai du commencer par ça. Sirius! Harry va bien! Le soir... quand ça s'est passé, il a reçu un sortilège mais il va bien. Je, enfin nous... Il vit ici.   
Sirius ouvre grand les yeux.  
_ C'est impossible! Je veux le voir!  
_ Il rentrera demain. On doit parler avant. On doit comprendre.  
Une lueur de colère passe dans les yeux de Black.  
_ Comprendre quoi Remus? Qu'après 4 ans de vie commune, tu m'as abandonné sans me laisser la moindre chance de m'expliquer? Je ne me suis pas défendu auprès des aurors parce qu'il n'y a que toi qui pouvait me croire. Que toi qui connaissait le lien qui m'a unit à James. Je n'avais personne d'autre! Je t'aimais Remus et tu m'as laissé croupir à Azkaban!   
Il est à bout de souffle. J'imagine qu'il a eu le temps de ressasser sa colère. Et à vrai dire je peux le comprendre.   
_ Excuse moi. Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas t'avoir cru, de ne pas avoir répondu à ta lettre mais quand on m'a dit pour James, Lily et Peter.. Je me croyais le prochain et jamais...   
Sa colère reprend de plus belle.  
_ Attend! Tu pensais que je voulais te tuer? Mais enfin, as tu donc si peu confiance en moi?! Il hurlait à présent. Comment as tu pu imaginer ne serait ce qu'un instant que je prendrais le risque de mettre Harry en danger? Comment as tu pu croire que je te mettrais TOI en danger? Ton estime pour moi en est donc là?   
J'entend ses paroles et commence à bouillir. Je comprend sa colère mais il n'est pas le seul a avoir souffert.   
_ Je n'aurai pas du douter de toi, mais tu penses deux secondes à ce que moi j'ai pu vivre? Quand j'ai cru trois de mes meilleurs amis morts à cause du quatrième. Quand je me suis retrouvé seul. Avec Harry à élever. Et sans toi!   
Je me force à reprendre une voix calme, je ne veux pas crier sur lui.   
_ J'ai cru mourir sans toi Sirius, je ne pensais pas avoir la force, mais Harry était tout seul et il a bien fallu que je continu pour lui!  
Sirius parut s'adoucir. Je voudrais poser ma main sur sa joue mais ça ne me semble plus naturel. Je lui tend un morceau de chocolat et lui demande de me raconter. Il m'explique que les aurors n'ont pas été tendre. Ils l'ont passé à tabac au Ministère avant de le transférer à Azkaban. Il n'a pas eu le droit à un procès.  
Il me raconte l'atmosphère de la prison, le froid et la peur. Il me dit que souvent il prenait l'apparence de Patmol. Les Détraqueurs avaient moins d'effet sur lui sous sa forme animale. Il n'a jamais perdu espoir, c'est comme ça qu'il a réussi à ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Mon regard glisse dans son cou, il s'en aperçoit.   
_ Un nouveau tatouage. Les Détraqueurs aiment inscrire les numéros de prisonnier à l'encre. Histoire qu'on n'oublie jamais.   
A mon tour, je raconte la visite de Severus, le testament des Potter. Je lui parle d'Harry et lui explique notre quotidien. Il m'observe attentivement.  
_ Tu parles d'Harry comme James le faisait... J'ai saisi! Harry a été ta priorité. Et j'aurai fait pareil.  
_ Et nous Sirius? La question me brûle les lèvres.   
_ J'en sais rien. Il regarde le tatouage sur son poignet. J'ai gardé l'espoir de te retrouver mais au fond de moi, je pensais que tu avais refait ta vie. Je ne m'attendais pas à reprendre ma vie avec toi. Je ne m'attendais même pas à avoir de nouveau une vie. Il me fait un sourire triste. Je suis fatigué, je vais prendre la chambre d'ami.   
Je le regarde s'éloigner. J'aurai voulu le retenir, lui crier mon amour. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit en état. Je pensais avoir tourné la page mais il est évident que non.   
Sa nuit fut agitée. Je l'entend remuer et grogner. Plusieurs fois, j'ai eu envie de pousser la porte. Je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre.   
  
********************************************

Le lendemain, Harry rentra à la maison. A la vue de Sirius, ses yeux se sont arrondis et il sauta dans ses bras. Etonné, celui ci se tourna vers moi.   
_ Je lui ai toujours tout expliqué, et parlé de vous tous. Il sait qui tu es, nous regardons souvent les photos.   
Il me lança un regard reconnaissant avant de porter toute son attention sur son filleul. A les voir ensemble, on a l'impression qu'ils se connaissent depuis toujours.  
Le soir venu et Harry couché, nous sommes assis au coin du feu. La scène ressemble à du déjà vu. Sa présence a toujours été rassurante. Je suis content qu'il soit de retour à la maison. Sirius a beaucoup de questions, il a loupé tant de choses. Je lui retrace les premières fois d'Harry, lui montre les photos. Il n'arrive pas à en détacher les yeux.   
_ Comment tu fais? C'est le portrait de James. J'ai le coeur qui se serre à chaque fois qu'il s'approche ou qu'il prononce mon nom. Est ce qu'on s'habitue?  
_ Pas vraiment, plus il grandit et plus il lui ressemble. Et il a toujours le regard de Lily, c'est troublant.  
_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne les verrai plus. ça fait tellement mal. Et ses parents! Les Potter m'ont accueilli à bras ouverts, ils m'ont hébergé. Je dois aller les voir . Et... Remus, tes parents! Je vais leur expliquer, est ce que tu penses qu'ils comprendront?   
_ Sirius, je soupire, mes parents et ceux de James sont morts...  
Les larmes coulent sur les joues de Sirius.  
_ Ils sont tous les quatre les parents que j'aurais voulu avoir. Ils sont morts en me prenant pour une ordure et un assassin. Chacun d'entre eux m'a accueilli dans sa maison, m'a aimé.  
Je m'assois près de lui et le prend dans mes bras. Longuement, nous avons pleuré ensemble, à tout ce que nous avons perdu.  
Au milieu de la nuit, un hurlement résonne dans la maison. Je cours jusqu'à la chambre de Sirius. En sueur, au prise d'un cauchemar qui paraissait sordide. Je mis un temps fou à le réveiller, lui rappeler qu'il est rentré à la maison. Je lui ai passé un linge sur le visage et le cou.   
Doucement, il reprend ses esprits. Quand il fut calmé, je me lève et me dirige vers la porte. Il m'attrape le poignet et m'attire vers lui.  
_ Ne me laisse pas, s'il te plait. Reste avec moi.  
Je m'allonge contre lui, le prenant dans mes bras. Il se blottit, enfouit sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Son souffle m'électrise. Il se rapproche, comme s'il essayait de fusionner nos deux corps. Il dépose dans ma nuque de légers baisers qui se font plus insistants. Ses lèvres se déplacent sur ma bouche et nos langues s'entremêlent. Je me recule.   
_ Sirius, je ne pense pas.  
_ Je t'en prie, implore t'il.  
Le son de sa voix a détruit mes dernières défenses. Il s'abandonne à moi. Je retrouve ce corps qui m'a tant manqué. Instinctivement, nos mains savent où se placer. Les gestes sont familiers. L'étreinte est maladroite. Je pourrais faire de lui ce que je veux. J'ai l'impression d'en abuser. Il est vulnérable et pour autant je n'ai aucune volonté.   
Au petit déjeuner, Sirius ne soutient pas mon regard. Peut être qu'il m'en veut.   
_ Sirius, je suis désolé. J'ai exagéré, je n'aurai pas du profiter de ta fragilité.   
Il me lance un regard noir.  
_ C'est bon! Je t'ai pratiquement supplié, je ne suis pas en sucre. N'en parlons plus.   
Le ton de sa voix est inhabituel, cassant. Cela ne lui ressemble pas. Avec Harry, il est souriant et prévenant. Il lui a offert un balai. Il ne cesse de lui répéter qu'il est aussi doué que James. Il se transforme en Patmol pour le promener sur son dos. Il rattrape le temps perdu.   
En revanche, avec moi, il est froid et distant. On ne se parle pratiquement plus qu'en présence d'Harry. Régulièrement il me rejoint la nuit. Il ne parle pas, tout est mécanique Il n'y a plus de tendresse. Souvent, il ne finit même pas la nuit avec moi. Son regard est de plus en plus noir.   
Il sort et revient à des heures toujours plus tardives. Souvent alcoolisé.  
Au début, j'ai pensé qu'il avait besoin de combler tout ce qu'il n'a pas pu vivre. Mais avec le temps qui passe, je le supporte de moins en moins.   
Je ne saurai sans doute jamais les choses sordides qu'il a vécu à Azkaban, pour qu'il soit aujourd'hui si différent.


	13. Septembre 1985 - Juillet 1986

Septembre 1985

Il est 3h du matin. Harry a eu du mal à s'endormir. Il a réclamé Sirius qui, comme à son habitude, s'est absenté. Je ne peux pas dormir. Je ne le veux pas. Je l'attend de pied ferme. Il débarque peu après. Il sent l'alcool à plein nez et a l'air étonné de me voir debout à cette heure.   
_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là?  
_ Harry t'a réclamé.  
_ Je passerai la journée avec lui demain.  
_ ça ne marche pas comme ça! Harry a cinq ans, tu ne peux pas le voir quand tu en as envie. Il ne comprend pas. ça devient ridicule, tu as vu l'heure à laquelle tu rentres?   
_ Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre Remus, tu n'es ni mon père ni mon mari!   
_ Il y a pourtant une époque où j'ai failli le devenir, je murmure.   
_ C'est du passé.  
J'ai reçu ces mots comme une gifle.  
_ ça suffit Sirius, agit en adulte, arrête d'éviter les confrontations et ... Mon regard est attiré par un hématome dans son cou, à la naissance de la clavicule. C'est quoi ça?   
Il porte la main à son cou, gêné. Il rougit.  
_ C'est un suçon? je reprend. Alors c'est ça? Tu pars coucher à droite et à gauche avant de rentrer à la maison?  
Il ne répond pas. Je sais que je n'ai rien à lui reprocher. Nous ne sommes plus un couple, nous cohabitons parce qu'il le faut. Pour Harry. Mais la jalousie prend le dessus et je ne me contrôle plus.  
_ Je le connais? La connais? Les connais peut être? T'en as fait défiler combien?   
_ Ne sois pas grossier Remus, la vulgarité ne te convient pas du tout.  
_ Va te faire foutre! Tu es certainement le plus mal placé pour savoir ce qui me convient. Grand bien t'en fasse si tu veux te faire tringler par n'importe qui. Mais dans ce cas, assume le! Ne rentre pas la queue entre les pattes en espérant que je ne dise rien.   
Il a l'air étonné. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé sur ce ton.  
_ Tu sais quoi, tu as raison, finit il par dire.   
Il se dirige vers la chambre, je l'entend ouvrir des portes, il revient rapidement avec un grand sac.   
_ Tu peux garder la maison, je n'ai aucune envie de vivre ici. On s'arrangera pour Harry.   
Il fit demi tour et claqua la porte. Je suis abasourdi. J'imagine que je l'ai cherché et pourtant je ne m'y attendais pas.  
Dans les jours qui ont suivi, Harry et moi avons réappris à vivre tous les deux. Après tout, c'est moins compliqué la seconde fois. Je ne sais pas où il habite. Est ce qu'il a emménagé avec quelqu'un?   
Il passe régulièrement, il donne du temps à son filleul. Il a quelques fois essayé d'engager la conversation avec moi. Je ne veux pas. Il me manque, je voudrais que ça passe, je voudrais guérir de lui. Et c'est dur! C'est certainement l'une des choses les plus difficiles que j'ai faite dans ma vie mais je dois m'éloigner. Je ne dois plus imaginer que la situation pourrait d'arranger. Je ne veux plus l'aimer. 

****************************************

Harry grandit et c'est un jeune garçon épatant. Je refuse qu'il grandisse comme moi, seul et surprotégé. Je l'ai inscrit dans une équipe junior de Quidditch. Il est très doué sur un balai. Pas de doute, le digne fils de James. A la différence, que James était poursuiveur. Harry est très rapide, il est au poste d'attrapeur.   
Je ne rate jamais un match. Il est sociable et a des amis. Des enfants des membres de l'Ordre. Cela m'oblige également à sortir, voir du monde et ça me fait du bien. Il a l'air épanoui et je suis fier de lui.  
Sirius vient également à ses matchs. Depuis quelques temps, il est accompagné d'une jeune femme. Une brune, souriante. Harry l'a rencontré, il la trouve gentille. Rebecca, elle s'appelle. Tant mieux! J'imagine qu'ils vivent ensemble. J'ai toujours ce pincement au coeur quand il attrape sa main mais j'ai l'impression que ça va de mieux en mieux. Ou du moins, ça fait moins mal. 

31 juillet 1986

Harry fête ses 6 ans. Je lui ai organisé une fête. Il a invité tous ses amis et il a tenu à convier Sirius et Rebecca. Logique... J'agis en adulte civilisé, je fais bonne figure.   
_ Merci Moony, je suis trop content! s'exclame Harry en me sautant dans les bras.   
Il n'y a que lui et Sirius qui ont le privilège de m'appeler ainsi. Je lui souris et pars en cuisine, fignoler le gâteau. Sirius me suit.   
_ Tu as l'air d'aller bien, me dit il.   
_ Toi également! Rebecca a l'air très gentille. Harry m'a dit qu'il l'aimait bien.   
_ Ah! Tant mieux! Ouais c'est une chouette fille.  
Il est planté là, les bras ballants. Je le scrute. Je le connais, il a quelque chose à dire.   
_ Accouche Sirius! Qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
_ J'ai vu Dumbledore, j'ai lu le testament de Lily et James. La garde d'Harry me revient de droit, je suis son parrain.  
Ma mâchoire se décroche, d'étonnement.  
_ Je te demande pardon? ça fait cinq ans que j'élève Harry et tu penses que tu peux me le prendre comme ça?  
_ Il a besoin d'une figure maternelle!   
_ Une figure maternelle? Genre elle? je désigne le jardin d'une main. ça ne fait même pas un an que tu sors avec elle, Harry a déjà une mère! Est ce que j'ai besoin de te rappeler que c'était ta meilleure amie? Ce dont il a besoin c'est de quelqu'un de responsable pour veiller sur lui. Et ça, c'est très loin de tes capacités. Tu ne sais déjà pas t'occuper de toi même!  
Malgré moi, j'ai haussé la voix. J'imagine que tout le monde a entendu. Sirius reste calme mais je vois que je l'ai blessé.   
_ Personne ne prendra la place de Lily. Ni la tienne. Je ne veux pas te prendre Harry, j'aimerais simplement envisager une garde alternée. Comme Lily et James l'ont souhaité.   
_ Non! ils nous ont confié leur fils en espérant qu'on l'élève ensemble. Qu'on lui offrirait une famille. Tout ce qu'on lui offre ce sont des disputes. Je ne te laisserai pas détruire tout ce que j'ai construit pour lui.  
_ Tu n'as pas le monopole d'aimer Harry, Rem'. Penses y.   
Il part rejoindre les invités. Mon équilibre est précaire. A croire qu'il veille à ne jamais me laisser de répit.


	14. Décembre 1987 - Août 1991

Décembre 1987

Selon Harry, Rebecca a quitté Sirius. Ou l'inverse, il n'est pas sûr. Enfin dans tous les cas, il est parti de chez elle. Mme Black, sa mère est morte il y a deux ans et il a hérité du manoir familial à Londres, au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Je sais qu'il déteste cette maison mais j'imagine qu'il s'y est réfugié. Cela va faire 15 jours qu'il n'est pas venu voir son filleul.  
_ Moony, tu as eu des nouvelles de Pads? s'inquiète t'il.  
_ Non pas récemment. Tu sais, je suis sur qu'il pense à toi mais il doit être un peu triste. Je crois qu'il aimait beaucoup Rebecca.   
_ Possible! Mais pas autant qu'il nous aime nous!  
_ C'est vrai, tu es la personne qui compte le plus au monde pour Sirius. Et pour moi également.   
_ Et j'ai besoin que les deux personnes que moi, j'aime le plus au monde, se comprennent. C'est trop compliqué sinon.  
Malgré son jeune âge, il me met souvent face à mes contradictions. Quel autre choix s'offre à moi que de transplaner Square Grimmaurd?   
Je frappe à la porte. Pas de réponse. Elle n'est pas verrouillée. J'entre. Tout est sombre, l'ambiance est terrifiante. Je m'aventure dans la maison à la recherche de Sirius. Il est forcément ici. Je le trouve, assis pas terre, dans un salon.Le sol est jonché de bouteilles vides, de mégots. Je suis étonné qu'il ai réussi à ne pas mettre le feu à cette maison.  
_ Remus! s'exclame t'il. Bienvenue dans la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black.   
Il ouvre grand les bras en tournant sur lui même, il est visiblement saoul. J'inspire un grand coup et inspecte la pièce. Derrière moi, sur tout un pan de mur est représenté un immense arbre généalogique. En haut de la toile, les armoiries de la famille Black. Sirius se lève et s'avance.   
_ Charmant n'est ce pas? Si tu me cherches, je suis ici. Il pointe du doigt une trace de brûlure sur le tissu. Ma mère a fait ça d'un coup de baguette le jour où elle a appris pour nous deux. Le jour où elle m'a renié.  
Je détaille l'arbre.  
_ Sirius, tu as un frère?  
_ J'avais un frère. Plus jeune. C'était un Mangemort. Comme tu peux voir il a toujours sa place ici, mes parents étaient très fiers de lui.  
_ Tes parents étaient des Mangemorts?  
_ Non, mais ils approuvaient les idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils étaient partisans de purifier la race des sorciers, de mettre les Sang Pur au pouvoir. Ma mère voyait en Regulus un brave petit héros. Tu connais la devise des Black? Toujours pur. ça me dégoute.   
Je ressens son malaise, j'ai des difficultés à imaginer le Sirius de 13 ans dans cette maison. Elle est tout l'inverse de lui. Et je comprend qu'il s'y sente mal.  
_ Sirius, tu ne peux pas rester ici. Cette maison... ce n'est pas la tienne, elle va te faire plonger.  
_ Et où veux tu que j'aille? Ma mère avait raison, je ne suis qu'un bon à rien. Incapable d'attirer le bonheur. Je ne sème que la honte et la désolation.  
Il s'assoit par terre et commence à sangloter. Elle lui a si souvent répéter ces mots qu'elle a fini par le conditionner. Je m'agenouille à ses côtés.  
_ Sir', il est possible que ta mère n'est jamais réussi à voir la belle personne que tu es, tout simplement parce qu'elle t'aurait voulu différent. Nombres de personnes après elle, ont su chercher et ont trouvé. James a trouvé en toi un ami fidèle, le frère qu'il n'a jamais eu. Lily a décelé la bonté et l'humour qui te caractérise. Dumbledore t'a fait prouvé ton courage en t'envoyant en mission pour l'Ordre. Harry a éveiller l'instinct, l'amour paternel. Quand à moi... en cherchant, j'ai découvert qui est le vrai Sirius. Celui à qui on peut tout confier sans peur d'être jugé, celui qui est digne d'être aimé pour ce qu'il est et pas ce que sa mère aurait voulu qu'il soit. James et Lily étaient prêts à poser leurs vies entre tes mains. Ils t'ont confié ce qu'ils avaient de plus cher au monde. Parce qu'ils savaient que tu te battrais s'il le fallait, que tu ne baisserais pas les bras.  
Il pleure et on a la sensation que ce sont des années de frustration qui s'échappent.  
_ Ne baisse pas les bras parce que c'est difficile, relève la tête parce que tu peux y arriver.  
Nous sommes rester longtemps, sûrement quelques heures à attendre que les larmes se tarissent. C'était un mal nécessaire.  
_ Harry veut que tu reviennes à la maison. On s'organisera. Je ne te ferai plus de crises, tu feras ta vie comme tu l'entend. Mais on va honorer Lily et James, et on va faire au mieux pour leur fils.

Nous quittons Londres. Lorsqu'il ira mieux, j'essaierai de le convaincre de vendre le manoir des Black, en espérant qu'il parvienne à tourner la page. Harry est bien sûr ravi de voir son parrain se réinstaller.   
Les premières nuits et au prix d'un effort surhumain, j'ai refusé à Sirius l'accès à ma chambre et à mes bras. Il est indispensable qu'on ne reproduise plus les mêmes erreurs. 

1er aout 1991

Hier, Harry a reçu la lettre d'inscription à Poudlard. Nous n'en doutions pas mais nous somme tout de même très fiers.   
Les trois dernières années ont été très calmes. Sirius et moi avons parfaitement cohabité. Si au départ, il a tenté un rapprochement, il a vite compris que ce n'était pas mon intention. Je n'ai aucune idée de sa vie extérieure et je n'ai jamais voulu savoir. En tous cas, il n'a jamais rien affiché au grand jour. J'ai fais les cours à domicile pour Harry en attendant son entrée au collège Poudlard. Elle est prévue le 1er septembre. Il est impatient.  
Ses amis, le jeune Neville Londubat (ses parents, comme on s'en doutait sont restés internés) ainsi que Ron Weasley (ses parents à lui sont membres de L'Ordre, il est le sixième d'une fratrie de sept) rentrent également en 1ère année.  
Il est temps de se rendre au Chemin de Traverse , la rue marchande des sorciers à Londres afin d'acheter tout le matériel nécessaire à sa rentrée. Sirius attrape la liste.   
_ Ne trainons pas Messieurs! Je ne me souviens pas qu'ils nous demandaient tant de choses.  
_ C'est sûrement, je lui rappelle en souriant, parce que tu n'avais jamais ton matériel. Il te manquait toujours quelque chose en cours.  
_ C'est exact! Il éclate de rire. Parce que de toute façon je n'avais pas besoin de prendre des notes, je copiais toujours sur toi! Il regarde Harry. Ton père aussi d'ailleurs! Jamais nous n'aurions pu passer nos BUSE sans les cours de Moony.   
Je le fusille du regard.  
_ Ne lui dis pas ça! Harry, les cours sont très importants! N'est ce pas Sir'?  
_ Si, si bien sûr, répondit il en faisant un clin d'oeil à son filleul qui se mit à rire.   
Sur le Chemin de Traverse, nous achetons les plumes, les robes, le chaudron, les divers ingrédients nécessaire aux potions. La liste est longue. Nous déposons Harry devant la boutique d'Ollivander, le fabricant de baguette. Choisir sa première baguette est un moment important dans la vie d'un jeune sorcier. C'est très personnel.   
Pendant ce temps, nous allons lui acheter son cadeau d'anniversaire. Chaque élève à le droit d'amener un animal à l'école, nous sommes vite tombé d'accord sur une chouette, c'est très utile pour le courrier et elles sont très affectueuses. Notre choix se porte sur une magnifique créature entièrement blanche. Elle est superbe. Harry décidera plus tard de la prénommée Hedwige.   
Sirius s'arrête devant la boutique de balais. Et j'eu grand mal à lui faire admettre l'inutilité d'une telle acquisition. Les 1 ères années n'ont pas le droit d'entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Les bras chargés, nous sommes rentrés à la maison où Harry a commencé à préparer sa malle.   
Il est pressé de rentrer à l'école, je le comprend. Je l'étais aussi. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'imaginer l'après. Harry ne rentrera que pour les vacances. La mascarade qui nous lie avec Sirius n'aura plus de raison d'être. La voix d'Harry me sort de mes songes.   
_ Moony? Tu as un peu de temps à m'accorder?  
_ Toujours mon grand. Tout va bien? Le départ est dans 15 jours, ta malle est bientôt prête?  
_ Oui, me répond il, tout est prêt! Mais je ne sais pas. Peut être que je ne devrais pas y aller.  
_ Pourquoi ça? Poudlard est la meilleure école de magie... J'ai un instant d'hésitation. Bien sûr, j'imagine que tout tes camarades sauront qui tu es, ce ne sera peut être pas facile mais  
_ On ne baisse pas les bras parce que c'est difficile, je le sais, me coupe t'il. Je pense que je pourrais affronter ça.   
_ Alors qu'est ce qui te retient?  
_ Toi!   
Je sursaute. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Il continue.  
_Moony, je sais! J'ai bien vu tout ce que tu as sacrifié pour moi. Je te suis reconnaissant... Je ne veux pas te laisser seul.  
L'émotion me submerge. Je m'oblige à refouler les larmes qui menacent de s'échapper.  
_ Harry! Tu ne dois jamais te préoccuper de ça. Tout va bien pour moi, tu ne dois jamais t'inquiéter. Et puis je ne suis pas seul.  
Il ne dit rien. Parfois j'oublie qu'il a 11 ans, j'ai l'impression de parler avec James.   
_ Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé avec Pads, reprend il. Mais je vois comment il te regarde, et toi aussi. Tu as tenu ta promesse, tu m'as fait passé avant tout le reste mais maintenant je pars. Il est temps de penser à toi.   
_ Tu es vraiment un parfait mélange de ton père et ta mère. Je suis extrêmement fier de toi.  
Je le serre dans mes bras. Déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.


	15. Septembre 1991 - Décembre 1991

1er septembre 1991

Nous arrivons à la gare de King's Cross. Empruntant le passage secret, nous débarquons sur la voie 9 3/4, le Poudlard Express est à quai. De magnifiques souvenirs remontent à la surface. Il y a 20 ans jour pour jour, je montais dans ce train pour la première fois et ma vie commençait.  
Aujourd'hui, c'est Harry qui prend son envol, il a grandit si vite. Il ressemble trait pour trait au James que j'ai rencontré ici même. La cicatrice en plus. Quoique j'ai bien vu que depuis quelques semaines, il a laissé pousser ses cheveux. On ne la remarque pratiquement pas.  
Je sais qu'il préfèrerait passer inaperçu, ça me parait compliqué. Tout les enfants de sa génération ont grandi en sachant qui est le garçon qui a survécu. Nous en avons discuté, il m'a dit être prêt à gérer ça. 

Sur le quai, nous retrouvons les Weasley, il n'est pas difficile de les repérer, tous plus roux les uns que les autres. Quatre de leurs enfants sont à l'école cette année. Dont Ron pour la première fois. Neville arrive également accompagné de sa grand mère.   
Nous chargeons les malles dans le train. Harry étreint longuement son parrain puis je le serre dans mes bras et murmure.   
_ Tout ira bien!   
Avec un sourire, il monte dans le train et rejoint Ron et Neville dans un wagon. Je suis très ému. Rapidement, je reçois un coup de coude dans les côtes.   
_ Hey papa poule, tu ne vas pas pleurer hein? Sirius me sourit.  
Je grimace en riant. Faisant de grands gestes de la main, nous ne quittons la gare que lorsque le train est hors de notre vue. Il n'est jamais parti si loin, si longtemps. Dumbledore m'a promit une correspondance assidue. Je sais qu'il le prendra sous sa protection, Harry n'est pas comme les autres.   
De retour chez nous, je dois avoir l'air inquiet puisque Sirius m'attrape par le poignet.   
_ Hey Moony, tout ira bien pour lui, ne t'en fais pas. Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr au monde. Dumbledore veillera sur lui. Je suis persuadé que les plus belles années de sa vie arrivent, exactement comme pour nous.   
_ Je sais, je suis toujours pessimiste. Que veux tu? On ne change pas la nature d'un homme.   
Sirius n'a pas lâché mon poignet.  
_ Rem', je sais que nous sommes restés ici tous les deux pour lui. Tu as été un père... Sirius sourit à la vue de ma grimace. Un père extraordinaire. Mais maintenant, ça suffit, j'ai été patient et compréhensif lorsque tu m'as repoussé alors que n'importe qui verrait que tu n'en as aucune envie. Je te connais par coeur, je sais que tu m'aimes, alors je te préviens! ça prendra le temps que ça prendra mais je mettrais tout en oeuvre pour te reconquérir.  
Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Bien sûr que je l'aime. Je ne pensais simplement pas que c'était si évident. Nous entretenons une correspondance régulière avec Harry grâce à Hedwige. 

Coucou Moony et Pads, je suis bien arrivé à Poudlard, je partage ma chambre avec Neville, Ron et un autre garçon. J'ai été réparti à Gryffondor!! Le choixpeau a un peu hésité avec Serpentard mais je ne voulais pas du tout. Je suis étonné qu'il m'ait écouté. Les cours se passent bien, à part les potions où le prof m'a tout de suite mal vu. Je crois que vous le connaissez, le Professeur Rogue. Tout va bien pour moi mais le soir de la répartition dans la Grande Salle, ma cicatrice m'a fait très mal. Comme une grosse décharge. Mme Pomfresh n'a rien dit mais bon, comme je vous ai promis de tout vous raconter. A bientôt . xxx Harry

Bizarre, sa cicatrice n'a jamais été douloureuse. J'en toucherai quelques mots à un médicomage. Sirius a grimacé lorsqu'il a vu le nom de Rogue, l'animosité est toujours présente plus de quinze ans après.  
Dumbledore me fait un rapport environ chaque mois, en novembre, il m'apprend qu'Harry a fait forte impression au Professeur McGonagall lorsqu'elle l'a vu sur un balai pour la première fois. Il a obtenu une dérogation pour entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch au poste d'Attrapeur. Le plus jeune depuis un siècle. Sirius est tellement heureux, il saute de joie en criant.  
_ Tout son père, tout son père, il est fabuleux!  
Nous apprenons aussi qu'un Troll des Montagnes a réussi à s'infiltrer dans les cachots du château. Harry, Ron ainsi qu'une jeune fille prénommée Hermione l'ont terrassé, suscitant l'admiration parmi les professeurs, et une vive inquiétude pour moi. Pourvu qu'il n'est pas hérité de la manie de James de se fourrer dans les ennuis.

Concernant Sirius, il a fait énormément d'effort. J'ai rapidement rendu les armes, après tout qui suis je pour défier le destin? Certaines vies sont toutes tracées. Sirius et moi en faisons partis. Nous retrouvant seul, nous sommes redevenu un couple, peut être même bien plus complices.   
En début d'hiver, il m'a demandé de l'accompagner à Godric's Hollow.   
_ Le soir.. où s'est arrivé, je ne suis pas entré dans la maison, mais aujourd'hui, je voudrais y aller. Je voudrais aller au cimetière.   
Je n'y suis pas retourné non plus. Le faire ensemble, nous paraissait plus facile. La maison est toujours là, partiellement détruite. Je ne sais pas ce qui a été inventé pour les Moldus habitant autour. Une explosion? Une fuite de gaz? En tous cas, la maison n'a jamais été rachetée, ni remise en état.  
Nous avons pénétré dans les ruines, sans nous arrêter au salon où James à demandé Lily en mariage, où il nous a présenté Harry. Nous sommes montés au grenier. Ce qu'il en reste. Dans un coin, resté à l'abri, une malle de Poudlard portant les initiales J.P.   
Sirius s'agenouilla pour l'ouvrir, des robes de sorciers, un manuel de potion, des photos des Maraudeurs et de Lily. Et enfermé dans une chaussette, le Vif d'Or volé par James en 4ème année. Aussitôt remis en liberté il déploya ses ailes, virevoltant au dessus de nos têtes. Les larmes dévalaient nos joues.  
En fouillant un peu plus, Sirius trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Au fond de la malle, un vieux bout de parchemin, Sirius me le tend. Y pointant ma baguette, je prononce à voix basse "Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises." La carte s'anime et dévoile le château et ses occupants. Les mots s'animent. 

Messieurs  
Lunard, Queudver,  
Patmol et Cornedrue  
sont fiers de vous présenter  
La Carte du Maraudeur. 

Les sanglots me dévorent, Sirius me prend la carte des mains et me serre contre son coeur. Nous avons rangé la malle ainsi que le Vif d'Or. Il est à sa place, dans les souvenirs d'école de James. Cependant, nous avons emmené la carte.   
Le cimetière est à deux rues, nous marchons main dans la main. Nous sommes début décembre, le froid est perçant. Leurs noms inscrits sur la pierre blanche nous glacent le sang. D'un coup de baguette, Sirius fait apparaitre une couronne de fleurs. Ce n'est que la tombée de la nuit qui nous a chassé.

20 décembre 1991

Harry rentre à la maison pour les vacances de Noël. Il a énormément de choses à raconter, il est si enthousiaste. Il passe tout son temps avec Ron et Hermione. Les parents de la jeune fille sont des moldus, elle parait très futée et intelligente. J'ai l'impression que dans leur groupe, elle a la place que j'avais dans les Maraudeurs.   
Harry nous apprend qu'il s'est fait un ennemi, Drago Malefoy et sa bande de Serpentard.  
_ J'ai entendu parler des Malefoy, son père est un Mangemort. Mais il a réussi à faire croire à tout le monde qu'il avait été ensorcelé, révéla Sirius.   
_ Cela ne m'étonne pas, répond Harry, il est infect et se croit supérieur à tout le monde.  
_ C'est toujours le problème avec les familles de Sang Pur, soupira Sirius.   
Harry n'arrête plus de parler, il s'est lié d'amitié avec Hagrid. Je me souviens, Rubeus Hagrid était déjà Gardien des Clés et des Lieux de Poudlard lorsque j'y étais. C'est un demi géant, d'apparence bourru mais possédant un très grand coeur. Je ne suis pas étonné qu'il s'occupe d'Harry.  
Le matin de Noël, Harry se lève très tôt, il est déjà en train d'ouvrir ses cadeaux lorsque Sirius et moi arrivons au salon.  
_ Oh merci, merci il est trop beau!  
Il a découvert notre présent. Puisque Harry est entré dans l'équipe, j'ai cédé à Sirius. Nous lui avons offert le dernier balai sorti, un Nimbus 2000. S'accumule bientôt, un pull tricoté par Mme Weasley, la mère de Ron, un livre sur le Quidditch offert par Hermione et des Dragées Surprises par Ron.   
Reste un dernier paquet à ouvrir. Il en sort une magnifique cape aux reflets argentés. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, je la reconnaitrais entre mille. Sirius également, si j'en crois son étonnement.  
_ Par Merlin, je pensais ne jamais la revoir.  
Il y a une carte dans l'enveloppe, Harry nous la lit.   
"Cette cape appartenait à ton père, il me l'a confié peu avant de mourir. Elle te revient de droit. Fais en bon usage. Albus Dumbledore."   
_ Je ne savais pas que c'est lui qui l'avait tout ce temps. Je la pensais perdue. La cape d'invisibilité de James.   
J'ai conseillé à Harry de la laisser à la maison, mais je crois bien qu'elle est déjà dans sa malle, prête à partir à Poudlard.


	16. Juin 1992 - Mai 1993

Juin 1992

La fin de l'année scolaire approche. Un hibou express toque à la fenêtre. Sirius lui ouvre et décroche le parchemin. Son visage s'assombrit à mesure de sa lecture.   
_ Remus, c'est Dumbledore, il veut nous voir à Poudlard immédiatement.   
Il est impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Nous arrivons devant le portail massif, Hagrid nous y attend, Albus l'a prévenu de notre arrivée. En arrivant dans son bureau, il nous fait asseoir. Je lui demande avec empressement.  
_ Harry va bien?  
_ Il est à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh s'occupe très bien de lui. Tu la connais Remus, elle est au petit soin avec ses protégés.  
_ Pourquoi à l'infirmerie? reprend Sirius, il est blessé?   
_ Il va bien. Je vais vous apporter quelques informations. Cette année, Poudlard a protégé de bien des manières la pierre philosophale.  
Je sursaute, Sirius me regarde.  
_ C'est quoi la pierre philosophale?  
_ Elle permet de produire un élixir d'immortalité, fabriquée par le chimiste Flamel.   
_ C'est exact Remus. Flamel et moi même avons décidé de la mettre en sûreté ici.  
_ Pour la protéger de quoi? demande Sirius.  
_ J'avais toutes les raisons de croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres chercherait à s'en emparer.  
_ Attendez, stop! Sirius secoue la tête. Je ne comprend rien. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a disparu, Harry...   
_ Harry n'a pas tué Voldemort. Il l'a fortement affaibli, l'a privé d'un corps mais un sorcier d'une telle puissance ne meurt pas ainsi.  
_ Vous saviez qu'Harry serait de nouveau en danger et vous ne nous avez rien dit?  
Je ne sais pas si je suis plus en colère ou déçu.  
_ Harry a grandi en sécurité, c'est ce qui m'importait le plus. Mais c'est vrai, je savais qu'un jour Voldemort voudrait finir ce qu'il a accompli. Il a réussi à s'introduire dans l'école.  
_ Quoi?! Sirius et moi avons crié d'une même voix.   
_ Privé de corps, il s'est attaché à l'un de nos professeurs. Harry l'a affronté cette nuit.   
C'est un cauchemar, je ne veux plus rien entendre. Je veux simplement le voir, m'assurer qu'il va bien. Je me lève, m'apprête à sortir du bureau lorsque Dumbledore m'interpelle.   
_ Remus! Harry est incroyable. Tous les professeurs de cette école ont imaginé des sortilèges, des épreuves avant d'arriver à la pierre philosophale. Harry, accompagné de ses deux amis les a tous brillamment réussi. Il nous regarde l'un après l'autre. Les Maraudeurs ont causé bien des tracas à cette école. Ces trois là me semblent bien partis pour prendre votre relève.   
Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. J'ai passé mes années à l'école à m'inquiéter pour les Maraudeurs. Je refuse que l'histoire se répète. Sirius sur mes talons, je débarque à l'infirmerie. Il est assis et souriant, content de nous voir. Je le serre dans mes bras et Sirius nous rejoint. Je voudrais le ramener à la maison mais Harry insiste pour assister au banquet de fin d'année. Je n'ai pas le coeur de lui refuser.   
A la maison, je sens Sirius enrouler ses bras autour de moi.  
_ Il ira bien. Il a hérité d'une telle force de caractère. J'imagine que ce sera difficile mais on s'est battu une fois contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous recommencerons.   
_ La première guerre nous a apporté tellement de pertes. Est ce que tout va recommencer Sirius? Est ce qu'on va passer le reste de notre vie à angoisser pour sa sécurité?   
_ Moony, ça c'est le quotidien de tous les parents, dit il en souriant.  
Sa présence et le retour programmé d'Harry pour demain suffisent à me rassurer. Pour le moment.

1er septembre 1992 

Avant de laisser Harry rejoindre Ron, Neville et Hermione dans le wagon, je l'emmène à l'écart.   
_ Harry, s'il te plait, promets moi de ne rien faire d'irréfléchi cette année. Je sais que Patmol t'a raconté beaucoup de choses sur nos années d'écoles mais ne cherche pas à ressembler à ton père. Fais profil bas. Je compte sur l'influence d'Hermione.   
_ D'accord Moony, je ferai de mon mieux.  
Après un dernier baiser, je le laisse rejoindre ses amis.  
_ Cette année ne pourra pas être pire n'est ce pas?  
_ J'imagine que non, répond Sirius en riant.  
Début octobre, nous recevons la première lettre d'Harry. 

Bonjour Pads et Moony, Tout va bien ici. Les entrainements de Quidditch ont repris. Je fais attention en cours mais j'ai du mal à ne pas tenir tête à Malefoy. Au dernier entrainement, il a traité Hermione de Sang de Bourbe, vous vous rendez compte? Ah, et vous vous souvenez du fantome de la Tour de Gryffondor, Nick Quasi sans Tête? Il fête les 500 ans de sa mort et il nous a invité. C'est vraiment très bizarre. Je pense que nous irons tout de même y faire un tour. Par curiosité. A bientôt. xxx Harry

Jusqu'ici, tout va bien. Les broutilles d'adolescents ne m'inquiètent pas. Et ses résultats sont bons.

05 novembre 1992

Une nouvelle lettre vient d'arriver. 

Bonjour tous les deux, L'anniversaire de Nick était vraiment étonnant. A vrai dire nous étions les seuls vivants. Il s'est passé quelque chose à l'école, je sais qu'ils ne veulent pas ébruiter les rumeurs mais on dit que des gens ont été retrouvé pétrifiés dans les couloirs. Je te promet Moony que je n'y suis pour rien. Mais ça m'inquiète. Je ne dors pas bien, j'ai même parfois l'impression d'entendre des voix. Je vous donne bientôt d'autres nouvelles. xxx Harry

Je soupire. Il ne se passe donc jamais une année tranquille à Poudlard? Sirius envoie aussitôt un hibou à Albus qui lui confirme rapidement que "la situation est sous contrôle".  
Noël fût plutot calme cette année, Harry a profité des vacances pour se reposer. Cette histoire le chamboule. Il m'a confié avoir l'impression de devenir fou. Ni Ron, ni Hermione ne comprennent ce qu'il peut bien entendre.   
_ Au début, je pensais que c'était dans ma tête mais je te jure que je les entend, m'a t'il confié.  
Avant de repartir pour Poudlard, nous avons profité d'être à Londres pour passer à l'hopital Ste Mangouste. Ils n'ont rien déceler d'anormal. Il est en pleine santé. 

Février 1993 

Moony et Pads , Un club de duel à ouvert à l'école. J'y ai participé mais il s'est produit quelque chose de bizarre. J'affrontais Malefoy, il a lancé un sortilège et un serpent est sorti de nulle part. Il s'approchait des élèves et je lui ai dit de stopper. Et il m'a écouté! ça a l'air fou mais il m'a compris. Ron m'a dit que j'avais sifflé comme un serpent, Hermione dit que ça s'appelle le Fourchelang mais que c'est très rare. J'ai déjà fait ça? Tout le monde me regarde bizarrement. A bientôt xxx Harry

Sirius fronce les sourcils.  
_ Le fourchelang? C'est la langue des serpents non?  
_ Oui! Je ne comprend pas, comment est ce qu'il a appris à faire ça?  
Sirius se lève et fais les cent pas.  
_ Tu sais qui sont réputés pour être des Fourchelang? Les Serpentard! Salazar Serpentard, l'un des fondateurs de l'école était Fourchelang et Harry nous a dit que le Choixpeau voulait l'envoyer à Serpentard. Coïncidence?

Début mai 1993

Hedwige attend patiemment à la fenêtre. Elle est accompagné d'un hibou grand duc. C'est un des oiseaux de Poudlard. Je prend la lettre d'Harry, Sirius celle de Poudlard. 

Il y a eu de nouvelles personnes pétrifiées! Dont Hermione! ça fait vraiment peur. Le professeur d'histoire de la magie nous a dit que tout ça c'est déjà passé il y a 50 ans. Il parait que Salazar Serpentard a créé une pièce dans le chateau, connue de lui seul. Elle contient un monstre qui s'attaquerait à ceux qui, selon Serpentard, ne mérite pas leur place à Poudlard. Vous en avez déjà entendu parlé? Il dit qu'elle a été ouverte il y a 50 ans et que le monstre a tué une élève. Il a aussi dit que l'héritier de Serpentard a certainement réouvert la chambre. Dumbledore est inquiet, les professeurs aussi. 

Je regarde Sirius. Nous échangeons les lettres. 

Avis aux parents; Comme vos enfants l'ont peut être évoqué, nous avons eu, depuis le début de l'année, des incidents. Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que si nous n'arrivons pas à mettre un terme aux agissements dans le château, l'école devra fermer ses portes. Nous reviendrons rapidement vers vous. Professeur Albus Dumbledore.

Les lettres sont datées d'il y a 4 jours. Sirius tourne en rond.  
_ On va aller chercher Harry, rien de bon ne se prépare là bas. Peut être que j'avais tord, que Poudlard n'est plus l'endroit le plus sûr pour lui.   
_ Tant que Dumbledore est là, il ne lui arrivera rien.   
_ Ok, papa poule! dit il en souriant. Ose me dire que là dans l'instant tu n'as aucune envie de débarquer à Poudlard.  
_ Touché! Allons y.


	17. Mai 1993 -Février 1994

Albus Dumbledore nous attend. Par Merlin! Comment fais cet homme pour toujours être au courant de tout? Nous le suivons mais à mon grand étonnement, il ne se dirige pas vers son bureau mais vers l'infirmerie.   
_ Albus, non! Pas encore! s'exclame Sirius en attrapant ma main.  
Dumbledore sourit.  
_ Vous devriez vous y habituer. Monsieur Potter me semble bien décidé à défendre cette école. Il n'a pas froid aux yeux.   
Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvre. Il est debout, il va bien. Je me précipite vers lui. Il est couvert de sang.  
_ Ce n'est pas le mien Moony! Je suis vraiment désolé, je sais que je devais faire attention. Mais c'était lui dans le journal de Ginny. Et c'était un serpent, c'est pour ça qu'il n'y a que moi qui l'entendais. Mais il est parti, on a réussi avec le phénix et l'épée...   
Je regarde Sirius, il a l'air aussi abasourdi que moi.   
_ Stop! Harry doucement! lui dit il. On ne comprend rien.  
_ Ginny c'est la petite soeur de Ron, elle a trouvé un journal intime il lui répondait quand elle écrivait dedans. C'était le journal de Jedusor...   
Il parle à toute vitesse. C'est si confus. Je lui demande.  
_ Qui est Jedusor?  
_ Il y a des années un jeune garçon a étudié ici, expliqua Albus. Tout a fait brillant. Il s'appelait Tom Jedusor. Il était très doué, amené à accomplir de grandes choses mais il a été détourné par la magie noire. Nous le connaissons maintenant sous un autre nom. Lord Voldemort.  
_ C'est Tom, enfin son souvenir dans le journal qui a forcé Ginny à ouvrir la chambre des Secrets et à libérer le monstre. Un serpent, je l'entendais en Fourchelang, continue Harry.   
_ Je vais finir Harry si tu le permet, reprend Dumbledore. Hier, le monstre a enlevé la jeune Ginny et l'a emmené dans la Chambre des Secrets. Harry et Ron l'ont trouvé. Je vais vous épargner les détails mais mon phénix et l'épée de Gryffondor se trouvant dans mon bureau, leur ont été d'une grande aide. Le serpent a été vaincu, le journal détruit et Mademoiselle Weasley libérée. Les personnes pétrifiées ont reçu un antidote et tout finit parfaitement bien.  
_ Pourquoi faut il toujours que ça tombe sur toi? je soupire en secouant la tête.  
Sirius pose une main sur mon épaule.  
_ J'imagine que c'est le destin.  
Sa main descend dans mon dos.  
_ Moony, je suis désolé, je t'avais promis, dit Harry d'une petite voix.  
Je me retourne vers lui.  
_ Je suis très fier de toi. Très inquiet! Tout le temps! Apparemment je vais devoir m'y faire. Mais très fier.   
_ Remus, puis je te parler une minute en privé s'il te plait? interroge Dumbledore.   
En sortant de l'infirmerie, j'entend Sirius taper dans la main de son filleul.   
_ Bien joué Harry!   
Comme toujours ma gorge se serre en entendant ces mots autrefois destinés à James.  
  
*******************************

_ Albus, je ne sais pas si Harry est vraiment en sécurité ici. Toute ma vie, je vous serai reconnaissant de ce que vous avez fait pour moi. C'est grâce à vous que j'ai pu étudier ici et je vous respecte infiniment mais... êtes vous vraiment en mesure de le protéger?  
_ Il ne sera nul part plus à l'abri qu'à Poudlard. Plus de gens que tu ne l'imagines veille à sa sécurité. Tu pourrais en faire parti. J'ai besoin d'un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pour l'année prochaine. Tu es hautement qualifié Remus.   
_ Je suis un loup garou hautement qualifié. Albus, je ne pense pas que les parents aimerait savoir qu'une créature assoiffée de sang rôde dans les couloirs de cette école.  
_ Je pensais que Sirius parviendrait à remonter l'estime que tu as de toi même. Le chemin est long. Poudlard a été ta maison, les portes te sont toujours ouvertes.   
Lorsque j'en ai parlé à Sirius, il a trouvé l'idée fabuleuse. J'ai cherché des excuses.  
_ Sir' je ne peux pas te laisser.  
_ Je suis parfaitement capable de vivre seul. Vous rentrerez aux vacances. Tu seras près d'Harry et je te jure que la maison sera encore debout à ton retour.   
La nouvelle fut moins bien accueilli par Harry. Je le comprend, il est réticent à l'idée que je puisse passer mon temps à le surveiller. Ce n'est pas mon intention. Il s'en rendra compte. 

1er septembre 1993

Le banquet de début d'année commence. Dumbledore présente les nouveaux enseignants. Je me lève à l'évocation de mon nom. Assis deux places plus loin à la table des professeurs, Severus Rogue me jette un regard noir. Il est toujours professeur de potions mais je sais qu'il préfèrerait enseigner la Défense contre les forces du mal.   
Le deuxième nouveau professeur cette année, c'est Hagrid! Dumbledore lui a confié les soins aux créatures magiques. Il est acclamé par les élèves.   
C'est vraiment bizarre de revenir vivre ici. J'observe la grande salle. Les quatre grandes tables alignées. Celle de Gryffondor où Harry est assis. C'est difficile de revenir ici tout seul.   
La rumeur enfle déjà. "Il parait qu'Harry Potter vit avec le professeur Lupin..." Je dois faire attention à ne pas le privilégier. Il ne le veut pas de toute façon.   
Mon premier cours est pour les Gryffondor et Serpentard. Je me suis rarement senti si angoissé. A vouloir faire bonne impression, les intéresser dès le début.  
J'ai choisi de leur enseigner les épouvantards. C'est une créature qui change d'aspect à volonté. Elle prend toujours la forme de ce qui nous effraie le plus. Le but de ce cours sera de comprendre sa peur et d'y faire face.  
J'ai trouvé un épouvantard caché dans une armoire du château. Je remarque Neville Londubat. Harry m'a prévenu qu'il est très timide et que les cours sont une épreuve pour lui. Il a de grandes difficultés. J'aimerais lui montrer de quoi il peut être capable.  
_ Mr Londubat, vous commencez?  
Il fait un pas en arrière, l'air perdu. Je le rassure.  
_ Tout ira bien! Dites moi Neville, qu'est ce qui vous fait le plus peur?   
_ Le professeur Rogue... chuchote t'il en rougissant et baissant la tête. Je souris.  
_ Le professeur Rogue... A voix basse j'ajoute, il fait peur à tout le monde... Très bien Neville! Je lui chuchote à l'oreille. Quand l'épouvantard sortira, il prendra l'apparence du professeur Rogue. A ce moment, vous devrez prononcer la formule Riddikulus et je veux que vous l'imaginiez portant les vêtements de votre grand mère.  
_ Je ne peux pas faire ça! dit il en me fixant d'un air horrifié.  
_ N'ayez pas peur, vous en êtes capable!   
J'ouvre le coffre. En effet, la silhouette de Rogue en sort et s'avance d'un air menacant vers mon élève. Courageusement, il lève sa baguette et prononce l'incantation. Le professeur Rogue se retrouve affublé de vêtements de vieille femme. La classe éclate de rire.  
_ Parfait Neville! La meilleure arme contre un épouvantard, c'est le rire. Allez chacun votre tour! Pensez à ce qui vous fait le plus peur et trouvez une manière d'en rire.   
Ils s'en sont tous très bien sorti. Quand vient le tour d'Harry, j'ai un moment de panique. Je me place devant lui. L'épouvantard prend alors l'apparence de la pleine lune et j'arrive à l'enfermer de nouveau dans le coffre.   
_ C'est bien pour aujourd'hui, prenez tous un morceaux de chocolat et vous pouvez partir. Harry me lance un regard noir et tourne les talons.   
  
*****************************************

Une semaine plus tard, quelqu'un toque à la porte de mon bureau. J'ouvre et me décale pour laisser entrer Harry.  
_ J'ai besoin que tu me signes l'autorisation parentale. En 3 ème année, on a le droit d'aller à Pré au Lard le mercredi.  
_ Bonjour Harry, je vais bien et toi?  
Il lève les yeux vers moi. Ne répond pas.  
_ Ok, tu es en colère. On en parle?  
_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé affronter l'épouvantard?  
_ Hum, en vérité je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu as le plus peur. Mais j'ai imaginé que si c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne faudrait mieux pas qu'il débarque dans ma salle de classe.   
_ Je n'ai pas pensé à lui, finit par déclarer Harry. J'ai pensé aux Détraqueurs. J'ai entendu Pads en parler.  
_ Alors ce dont tu as le plus peur, c'est de la peur elle même? C'est une grande preuve de courage. Je sais que je devrais te faire plus confiance.   
Il baisse la tête.  
_ Pré au Lard! J'avais oublié que c'était cette année. Que comptez vous y faire?   
Pendant que je signe l'autorisation, il me parle de Zonko la boutique de farces et attrapes et d'Honeydukes la confiserie.  
_ On m'a aussi parlé de la Cabane Hurlante, il parait qu'elle est hantée, ajoute t'il.  
Je me met à rire.  
_ Je vais te confier un secret. Cela fait exactement quinze ans que l'on a plus rien entendu dans la Cabane Hurlante. Pour la simple raison que c'est moi qui y était une fois par mois. Mais cette année, elle va reprendre du service. Tu pourras entretenir le mythe.   
Effectivemment, j'ai repris le chemin de la Cabane Hurlante le soir de la pleine lune. Grâce à la potion Tue Loup que Severus continue de me procurer, je suis bien plus inoffensif. Les lendemains, c'est lui qui gère mes cours. Devinez sur quoi s'est porté le premier? Les loups garous évidemment. La rancoeur est tenace.

Sirius est ravi de nous voir rentrer pour les vacances. Je lui avais proposé de venir avec moi à Poudlard mais je crois que ça serait trop difficile pour lui d'y revenir sans James. Avant notre départ, Harry va voir son parrain.   
_ Dis moi Pads, comment tu as fait pour draguer Moony? Quand vous étiez à l'école?  
Je prend un air offusqué et lui demande.  
_ Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que c'est lui qu'il l'a fait?  
Sirius éclate de rire.  
_ Evidemment que c'est moi, mais il n'a jamais su me résister.  
Il me fait un clin d'oeil.  
_ Alors Harry, qui est la personne qui t'intéresse?  
_ Elle s'appelle Cho, dit il en rougissant. Elle est à Serdaigle. Je l'ai invité à venir prendre un verre aux Trois Balais à Pré au Lard. Elle a dit oui mais je sais pas trop quoi lui dire.  
_ Hey, bien joué Harry! s'écrie Sirius.  
Et le voilà penché sur son filleul à lui révéler, selon lui, les meilleures techniques de séduction.

Février 1994

Chaque soir, deux professeurs sont chargés de patrouiller dans le couloir. Nous vérifions qu'aucun élève ne traine hors de son dortoir. Mon binome de ce soir sera Severus. Je sens bien qu'il me déteste toujours autant. Il semblerait que l'histoire de l'épouvantard soit arrivée jusqu'à ses oreilles. Cela n'aide pas! Au détour d'un couloir, je l'entend parler à un élève dont je reconnaitrais la voix entre mille.   
_ Ah, professeur Lupin, me dit il, vous tombez bien. Je viens d'attraper Mr Potter à fureter dans les couloirs.  
Harry baisse la tête serrant dans sa main un vieux parchemin.  
_ Merci professeur Rogue, je vais prendre en charge ce jeune garçon.   
J'attrape Harry par l'épaule et l'éloigne. Je sens le regard noir de Severus dans mon dos. Je l'emmène jusqu'à mon bureau et lui arrache le parchemin des mains.  
_ Où as tu trouvé ça?  
_ C'est Pads qui me l'a donné. Il m'a dit que c'est vous qui l'avez faite et que maintenant je peux m'en servir.  
Alors ça! Je ne m'y attendais pas. Sirius est complètement déraisonnable.   
_ Très bien, je lui en toucherais deux mots. Mais ce soir, en tant que professeur, elle est confisquée. Dépêche toi de rentrer au dortoir. Je le verrais si ce n'est pas le cas.


	18. Juin 1994 - Août 1994

Début juin 1994 

Je prépare pour les examens de fin d'année, une sorte de parcours d'obstacle où mes élèves devront affronter les diverses créatures étudiées dans l'année. J'ai laissé le soin à un autre professeur de juger Harry. Ses notes se doivent d'être impartiales. Il a tout de même obtenu la note maximale dans mon cours. Il ne lui reste que deux matières à passer. Les potions et la divination. J'allais entrer dans mon bureau lorsqu'il surgit de nulle part.  
_ Moony, il faut que je te parle!  
Je m'écarte pour le laisser passer et l'interroge.   
_ Comment s'est passé la divination?  
_ Très bizarre, le professeur Trelawney m'a fait faire des prédictions dans les feuilles de thé Mais d'un coup, sa voix a changé. Elle est devenu étrange et ses yeux roulaient.   
_ Est ce que tu saurais me répéter ses paroles?   
_ Elle a dit: "Le serviteur ira rejoindre son maitre. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres surgira de nouveau."  
Devant mon silence, il reprend d'un air inquiet.  
_ C'est pas possible hein? C'était une sorte de délire?  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas mon grand. Le professeur Trelawney n'est pas réputée pour être quelqu'un de très fiable. J'en parlerais à Dumbledore. Allez file et prépare toi pour les potions. Rogue ne te fera pas de cadeaux.  
J'envoie un hibou à Sirius. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je lui demande de venir me rejoindre dès que possible. Trois jours plus tard, il débarque à l'école et se précipite.  
_ Harry va bien?   
_ C'est de toi dont tu devrais te soucier! Est ce que tu es complètement inconscient Sir'?   
Il s'écarte de moi avec un air étonné.  
_ Tu penses que tout se qui se passe ici ne suffit pas? Il a déjà la cape d'invisibilité! Pourquoi tu lui a donné la carte?  
_ Elle nous a beaucoup servi. James...   
_ Il n'est pas JAMES! je crie. Ses yeux se plantent dans les miens. Je sais qu'il te manque, j'aimerais aussi qu'il soit là. Mais Harry n'est pas James, il n'est pas ton meilleur ami.   
Il baisse la tête et ses épaules tombent. Je regrette aussitôt mes paroles. Je m'approche de lui. Enroule mes bras autour de son cou.   
_Pardon. Je suis désolé.  
_ Il lui ressemble tellement, me dit il en posant ses mains sur ma taille.  
_ Je sais... Je suis heureux que tu sois là. Je pose mon front contre le sien.   
Il attrape ma nuque et pose un baiser sur mes lèvres.  
_ Tu m'as manqué Moony. Il recule d'un pas. Enfin professeur Lupin... ça te va drôlement bien, t'es très sexy en prof!   
Je le pousse en riant, il s'assoit.   
_ Tu m'as fait venir seulement pour me passer un savon? ça aurait pu attendre la fin de l'année.   
Je lui détaille l'incident avec le professeur Trelawney.  
_ Sirius? Est ce que tu penses que la Carte du Maraudeur peut se tromper?  
_ ça m'étonnerait beaucoup. C'est toi qui a programmé tous les sortilèges. Tu ne fais pas d'erreurs.   
Je fronce les sourcils.  
_ Si la carte ne se trompe jamais alors... Peter est ici.  
Une lueur de colère étincelle dans ses yeux noirs. Il étale la carte sur mon bureau. Il y a tant de monde ici. Comment le retrouver? Nous sommes restés des heures penchés sur tous les petits points noirs. Essayant de trouver le nom d'un des fondateurs de cette fichue carte. 

Tard dans la nuit, je repère enfin le nom de Peter Pettigrew.   
_ Là, Sirius! Il est... dans le dortoir des Gryffondor!  
Nous échangeons un regard et sans un mot, partons en courant. Est ce qu'il est venu finir le travail entamé il y a 13 ans? A bout de souffle devant l'entrée de la maison Gryffondor, je chuchote le mot de passe. Nous pénétrons dans le dortoir en trombe en réveillant Harry, Ron et leurs deux amis. Je hurle.  
_ Sortez!   
Les deux jeunes garçons s'enfuient en courant, Harry et Ron ne bougent pas.  
_ Moony? Mais... Pads! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?  
_ Il y a une saleté de rat ici avec nous, déclara Sirius la voix tremblante.   
_ C'est Croutard, mon rat, répond Ron étonné. Il est dans la famille depuis très longtemps.  
_ Laisse moi deviner, 13 ans? je l'interroge. C'est une vie très longue pour un vulgaire rat des champs.  
_ Allez Peter! Aie un peu de cran pour une fois! Montre toi! crie Sirius.   
Je sors ma baguette Revelio! Dans un coin de la pièce se dévoile Queudver, recroquevillé sur lui même. Je me place devant Ron et Harry, ébahis par la situation. La voix aigüe de mon ancien complice résonne et me fait frissonner.   
_ Patmol! Lunard! Mes chers vieux amis!  
Les yeux de Sirius sont emplis de colère.  
_ Tais toi! Il empoigne le cou de Pettigrew en lui pointant sa baguette sur la tempe. Si tu savais comme j'ai rêvé de ce moment pendant les trois années où j'ai été enfermé à cause de toi.  
_ Harry! apostropha Peter. Tu as tellement grandi! Comme tu ressembles à James! Ton père n'aurait pas voulu qu'on me tue...   
_ Comment oses tu t'adresser à lui? Comment oses tu parler de James devant lui?  
_ Je n'ai pas eu le choix, dit il d'une voix suppliante. Qu'est ce que j'aurai pu faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres?  
Sirius est au summum de la fureur. Il me ferait presque peur.   
_ Tu aurais dû choisir de mourir plutôt que de les livrer!  
Il hurle à présent. Je tente de le calmer.  
_ Sir'! Reprend toi. Il est hors de question de prendre le risque que tu retournes à Azkaban. Lui, il ne mérite que ça.  
Il ne bouge pas.  
_ Sirius, je refuse de te perdre une seconde fois, tu m'entend? Il nous a pris James et Lily! Ne le laisse pas gagner. Maitrise toi!  
Je sais l'effort que ça lui a couté de desserrer sa prise. Il recule d'un pas. A ce moment la porte du dortoir s'ouvre en claquant. Le professeur McGonagall pénétre dans la pièce et ses yeux s'écarquillent à l'instant où elle reconnait Pettigrew.   
_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ici? On vous entend de l'autre bout du château.   
Par réflexe et par surprise, nous nous sommes tous retournés vers elle. Seulement quelques secondes furent nécessaires à Peter pour reprendre sa forme de rat. Il se faufile entre nos jambes et déboule dans la salle commune.   
Impossible de lancer un sortilège à vue, cela risquerait de toucher un élève. Rapidement, il est hors de notre vue. Rageusement, Sirius frappe le mur de son poing.  
_ Merde Remus, je l'avais!  
Je l'observe. Les poings serrés et le visage fermé. La même expression qu'à sa sortie de prison. Il tourne les talons et me repousse violemment alors que je tente de le retenir. Le silence règne dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Le professeur McGonagall renvoie les élèves dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Elle nous invite à la suivre dans son bureau.  
_ Professeur Lupin comment avez vous su que Pettigrew se trouvait au château? Et pourquoi est il revenu?  
_ J'avoue que je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais il ne reviendra pas maintenant.   
Je me tourne vers Ron. Il est blême, je lui tend un morceau de chocolat.   
_ Mr Weasley, vous n'allez pas vous évanouir n'est ce pas?  
_ J'en suis pas très sûr. Professeur, est ce que ça veut dire que toute ma vie, je me suis promené avec votre ami dans ma poche?  
_ J'en ai bien peur. Harry, tout ira bien?  
_ Je... je crois. File retrouver Pads! C'est lui qui a besoin de toi maintenant.  
Abandonnant les garçons au professeur McGonagall, je pars. Où peut il être? 

Je me dirige vers mon bureau pour consulter la carte mais rapidement c'est une évidence. Je ne connais qu'un endroit qui lui a déjà servi de refuge. Je monte à la tour d'astronomie et m'assois à ses côtés.   
Il pose sa tête contre mon torse. Le corps secoué de sanglots et je le console comme un petit enfant en lui caressant les cheveux. Je lui murmure à l'oreille.  
_ Il nous a volé tellement de choses. Lily et James, ta liberté. Il a réussi à mettre notre couple en péril. J'aurai voulu qu'on le coince, mais pas au risque de te perdre. Je ne m'en remettrai pas. Tu m'entends? Je ne saurai pas vivre sans toi.   
Il relève la tête puis serre mes mains entre les siennes. Une scène de déjà vu.  
_ Je ne te mérite pas. Je le sais depuis le moment où, ici même, tu m'as embrassé pour la première fois il y a 17 ans. Tu es un être fabuleux Remus, capable d'absorber mes colères et mes peurs. Ta simple présence illumine mon monde entier. Chaque fois que je te regarde dans les yeux, chaque fois que tu me souris, je me dis mince! Pourquoi je prend toujours le risque de le perdre? J'ai longtemps pensé que je t'avais choisi. Parce qu'avant toi, je n'avais jamais été attiré par un homme. Mais finalement, je crois que j'ai été créé pour toi. Pour passer cette vie avec toi. J'aurais du faire ça il y a si longtemps... Tant pis, le moment est mal choisi mais l'endroit est parfait. Remus Lupin, puisque j'ai bien l'impression que mon destin est lié au tien... Epouse moi!  
Mon coeur se mit sur pause et je crois bien avoir arrêté de respirer quelques secondes.   
_ J'ai bien cru que tu ne te lancerais jamais.  
Les joues toujours striées de larmes, il me sourit et plus d'une décennie plus tard, cela me fait toujours craquer. Ses yeux noirs étincellent tandis que je lui rend son sourire.   
_ OK Sirius Black! Marions nous!  
C'est comme ça qu'à trois heures du matin et au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, Sirius et moi nous nous sommes engagés.   
Les cours finissent dans une semaine. J'ai proposé à Sirius de rester mais je sais que pour lui, le château n'est plus un repaire. Trop de souvenirs.  
C'est ma dernière semaine également. Severus a -accidentellement- révélé ma nature de loup garou. J'ai préféré démissionner pour éviter tout problème à Dumbledore.Je ne suis pas mécontent que ça s'arrête. J'ai pu veiller sur Harry mais Poudlard n'est plus ma maison. 

Aout 1994

Harry fait des cauchemars très violent. Il hurle dans son sommeil et se réveille en se tenant le front à deux mains. Les médicomages m'avaient prévenu que cela pourrait arriver mais je me sens si impuissant face à sa souffrance.  
A présent, sa cicatrice est régulièrement douloureuse.  
Un après midi, alors que nous jouons aux échecs, il grimace et pose ses doigts sur son front. Pendant quelques secondes, il a l'air complètement absent, les paupières closes. Je le secoue.  
_ Harry! Reste avec moi!  
Ses yeux s'ouvrent.  
_ J'ai vu Queudver!  
Je fronce les sourcils.  
_ Je ne comprend pas, comme un rêve? Une intuition?  
_ Non, comme si j'étais dans la pièce avec lui. Il était dans un manoir, il y avait d'autres personnes. Un énorme serpent, un moldu et il y avait quelque chose dans un fauteuil. Mais ce n'était pas un humain et ça a tué le moldu. Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive? me demande t'il d'un air hagard.  
Je suis incapable de lui répondre. Cela n'annonce rien de bon. Je repense aux paroles du professeur Trelawney pendant l'examen d'Harry: "Le serviteur ira rejoindre son maitre. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres surgira de nouveau."   
  
**************************************

_ Pourquoi doit on avoir une tenue de soirée cette année? demanda Harry, sa liste de fournitures dans une main. Sirius me regarde en souriant.   
_ Je n'ai pas du tout le droit de t'en parler. Tu l'apprendras le soir de la rentrée comme tes camarades.  
Lorsqu'il me l'a annoncé avant mon départ de l'école, Albus Dumbledore m'a fait promettre de tenir ma langue.  
Cette année, Poudlard accueille le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Trois grandes écoles de magie entrent en compétition et soumettent chacune des élèves. Les champions seront choisis au hasard par la Coupe de Feu. S'ensuivra alors une succession d'épreuves à caractères magiques.   
C'est très officiel et encadré par le Ministère de la Magie. Poudlard va accueillir pour l'année des élèves de l'Académie Beauxbâtons de France ainsi que de l'Institut Durmstrang de Scandinavie.   
J'avoue que ma première réaction a été l'inquiétude. Bien que personne ne soit mort depuis des siècles, le tournoi est réputé dangereux. Albus m'a rassuré. Le Ministère a décidé que seul les sorciers majeurs de l'école pourront participer. Ceux qui ont moins de 17 ans ne pourront pas proposer leur candidature.


	19. Septembre 1994 - Décembre 1994

03 septembre 1994

Bonjour Moony et Pads, Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers! C'est vraiment génial. Tout le monde est très déçu pour la limite d'âge. Les frères de Ron ont essayé une potion de vieillissement pour s'inscrire mais je pense que Dumbledore a ensorcelé la coupe. Ils se sont retrouvés affublés de barbes blanches. Un peu comme la sienne d'ailleurs. J'espère que le champion de Poudlard sera un Gryffondor. Je vous tiendrais au courant. xxx Harry

Encore une année animée qui s'annonce au château.  
Ici, nous essayons de nous mettre d'accord. Il était prévu un petit mariage. Avec Harry, les Weasley et quelques amis. Mais je m'aperçois que sous ses airs de mauvais garçon tatoué, Sirius est aussi romantique qu'il est possible de l'être. Il veut faire les choses en grand. La cérémonie, les fleurs et la pièce montée.  
_ Sir' ce n'est plus de notre âge tout ça. Un mariage comme ça, c'est pour les jeunes.   
_ Hey vieillard! Tu penses qu'à 35 ans nous n'avons plus le droit de nous faire plaisir? Je veux qu'on se rappelle ce jour. Celui où tu te retrouveras définitivement bloqué avec moi.   
Il me donne un coup d'épaule en souriant. Je sais que la question va être difficile mais je dois aborder un sujet sensible.   
_ Est ce que tu as réfléchi à la personne que tu prendras comme témoin?   
Son sourire s'efface. Evidemment, il a été le témoin de James. Nous avons toujours cru que ce serait réciproque. Et Lily, ma meilleure amie, aurait du être la mienne.  
_ A vrai dire, oui! Je t'ai déjà parlé de ma cousine Andromeda, la soeur de Bellatrix?   
_ Celle qui a été reniée parce qu'elle a épousé un né moldu?  
_ Exactement! Elle est la seule Black avec qui je m'entende et surtout avec sa fille Nymphadora. Elle est un peu plus jeune que nous et vient de finir l'école d'Auror. C'est ma cousine préférée. Alors j'ai pensé à elle et j'aimerais te la présenter.   
_ Très bien! J'en serais ravi. De mon côté, j'aimerais demander à Harry. Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients?  
_ Non! Je m'en doutais. Il sera très fier!

04 novembre 1994

De nouveau, Sirius et moi sommes dans le bureau d'Albus. Pourtant d'habitude, cela se passe plutôt à la fin de l'année. Sirius ne tient pas en place.   
_ Allons y Albus, ne tournez pas autour du pot. Nous ne venons jamais ici pour de bonnes nouvelles.   
_ Bien! Le soir d'Halloween la Coupe de Feu a choisi un champion pour chaque école parmi les candidatures qui lui ont été soumises. Mais elle a sorti un quatrième nom, celui d'Harry.   
Nos regards se croisent avec Sirius. Cette fois, il est aussi inquiet que moi.  
_ Monsieur Potter jure que ce n'est pas lui qui a déposé son nom dans la Coupe et je le crois! Mais les règles du Tournoi sont claires et le Ministère a tranché. Il doit y participer. Il n'a pas le choix.   
_ Il a 14 ans! s'énerve Sirius. Je croyais que vous aviez tracé une limite d'âge vous même!   
_ C'est le cas. Et il a fallu un esprit brillant pour passer outre. Soyez assurés que tous les professeurs de ce château assureront la sécurité d'Harry mais sachez que nous n'avons pas le droit de l'aider. En tant que famille, vous serez conviés à assister aux trois tâches.   
Nous repartons de Poudlard sans être autorisé à voir Harry. Il parait évident que quelqu'un au château souhaite qu'Harry ne sorte pas vivant du Tournoi.

15 novembre 1994

Bonjour Pads et Moony, J'imagine que Dumbledore vous a prévenu. Moony je te jure que je ne voulais pas y participer. J'ai hésité à vous le dire mais je sais que vous serez là pour la 1ère tâche. Hagrid m'a avoué qu'elle consistera à voler un oeuf d'Or à une mère dragon. Ne vous inquiétez, avec Hermione je m'entraine et je pense avoir trouvé la solution. Je suis heureux que vous veniez. A bientôt. xxx Harry

Un dragon? Sérieusement... Il n'a même pas l'air d'avoir peur. Je ne suis pas certain que cela soit une bonne chose. 

24 novembre 1994

Le terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard a été totalement modifié. Les gradins sont pleins à craquer. Les champions ont tiré au sort. Harry sera le dernier à affronter son dragon. L'ambiance est électrique.  
Le champion de Poudlard, Cédric Diggory est le premier à entrer dans l'arène. Il choisit de métamorphoser une pierre en chien afin de distraire le dragon et lui voler l'oeuf. Cela aurait plutôt bien fonctionné si son dragon ne s'était pas rapidement désintéressé de l'animal. Cédric a obtenu l'oeuf au prix de quelques brûlures.  
La championne de Beauxbâtons, Fleur Delacour, a opté pour un sortilège qui a mis son dragon en transe. Parfaitement exécuté! Elle s'est emparé de l'oeuf quand son dragon, pris de ronflements a mis le feu à sa robe. Elle a été évacuée du terrain.   
Quand au champion de Durmstrang, Viktor Krum, il a utilisé le point faible de ces créatures: leurs yeux. Un sortilège de conjonctivite a aveuglé son dragon lui laissant le champs libre.  
Au tour d'Harry. Je serre la main de Sirius entre les miennes. Il a dit être prêt. Je l'espère sincèrement. Et le voilà, qui arrive face à son dragon, sa baguette à la main. Il parait tellement jeune comparé aux trois autres. Il lance un sortilège que nous ne pouvons entendre et... rien ne se passe. De longues minutes s'écoulent. Il ne bouge pas alors que son dragon approche. Sirius se lève.  
_ Par Merlin, qu'est ce qu'il fait?  
Un bruit sourd se fait entendre, de plus en plus fort. Le nimbus 2000 fend les airs et fonce vers Harry. Un sortilège d'attraction! Bien sûr, il se sert de sa force. Il est tellement à l'aise sur un balai. Il tournoie dans les airs pour étourdir le dragon. Puis d'un coup descend en piqué et attrape l'oeuf d'or. La foule se lève et l'acclame. Quand soudain le dragon furieux lui assène un coup de sa queue pleine d'épines dans l'épaule. Il parvient tout de même à se poser plus loin et Mme Pomfresh accourt.   
Les juges vont délibérer et attribuer leurs notes. Nous descendons des tribunes pour rejoindre Harry. Sirius le serre dans ses bras le faisant grimacer de douleur.   
_ Bien joué Harry! Tu es vraiment brillant sur un balai, un prodige!   
_ Comment tu te sens?  
Ses yeux brillent de fierté.  
_ J'étais mort de peur. Mais quand je suis monté sur mon balai, j'ai fait comme dans un match et je n'avais plus peur du tout. Je regarde son épaule. Mme Pomfresh dit que ce n'est rien. Le dragon n'était pas venimeux.   
Dumbledore réunit les champions pour l'annonce des résultats. Krum a été le plus rapide mais son dragon dans la douleur, a piétiné ses propres oeufs. Il a un malus. Harry et lui sont 1er ex aequo. Suivis de Cédric et enfin Fleur.   
Le directeur leur précise que cet oeuf contient un indice sans lequel ils ne peuvent espérer remporter la 2ème tâche prévue le 24 février. Il est temps pour nous de laisser Harry.  
_ On se voit à Noël! Je le serre contre moi. Sirius lui chuchote à l'oreille et il rougit.   
Sur le retour, je le regarde, interrogateur.  
_ Le professeur McGonagall a prévenu les champions pour le Bal de Noel, l'utilité de la robe de soirée, tout ça... Tu te rappelles de la jeune fille qu'il a invité l'année dernière? Il craque pour elle. Je lui ai donné deux ou trois tuyaux pour l'inviter.  
_ J'avais oublié! dis je en riant. Sirius le tombeur de ces dames. C'est vrai que t'étais plutôt doué!

25 décembre 1994

Harry est rentré pour Noël. Il n'a pas l'air réjouit de son bal. Sur les conseils de son parrain, il a invité Cho mais un peu tard. Elle avait déjà un partenaire. Cédric, l'autre champion de Poudlard. Il a tout de même trouvé une charmante cavalière mais il n'a pas passé une très bonne soirée.   
Pour les fêtes cette année, nous accueillons la cousine de Sirius. Avec Harry dans le tournoi, nous avons un peu repoussé le mariage. Il a bien autre chose sur lesquelles se concentrer cette année mais Sirius voulait profiter de la voir pour lui en parler.  
On frappe à la porte. Sirius ouvre et une petite tornade aux cheveux roses vifs lui saute dans les bras. Puis elle s'approche de moi et me serre contre elle. OK! Très tactile et chaleureuse. Pas comme son cousin donc.   
_ Remus, Harry, Je vous présente Nymphadora Tonks ma cousine préférée.  
Elle se tourne vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Ses cheveux virent au orange.   
_ Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora! Puis elle sourit à Harry. Simplement Tonks!   
_ Oh, très impressionnant! Comment tu fais? s'étonna t'il.  
_ Je suis une métamorphomage. Je suis née comme ça. Je peux changer d'aspect à volonté, même si je me maintiens à modifier surtout la couleur de mes cheveux mais...   
Elle grimace et son nez se transforme en groin. Harry éclate de rire. Le repas de Noel fût très animé. Tonks est sortie de Poudlard il y a 3 ans et a enchainé une formation au bureau des aurors avec Kingsley Shacklebolt.   
Je l'observe à la dérobée. Elle ressemble pas mal à Sirius. Rebelle et révoltée, la veste en cuir. On voit que son cousin a été un exemple. Elle surprend mon regard.   
_ Et voici donc celui qui a réussi à passer la corde au cou de Sirius. Je suis assez étonnée.  
_ Parce que je suis un homme?  
_ Entre autre. Mais surtout parce que tu me parais beaucoup trop bien pour lui.   
Je manque de m'étouffer tandis que Sirius éclate de rire.  
_ Dora, si tu as fini de draguer mon futur mari, peut être pourras tu me dire si tu acceptes d'être mon témoin?  
Elle accepta avec le même empressement qu'Harry.   
_ Mais dis moi Sirius, est ce que pour une fois tu t'habilleras correctement? Il va falloir oublier le blouson et penser au costume, le taquina t'elle.  
_ Tu n'es pas la première à me dire ça pourtant Remus adore! Mais oui, je pense qu'en effet, ce serait raisonnable! Qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour lui?   
Même sans date programmée, ce mariage commence à devenir concret.  
Harry n'a toujours pas trouvé le secret de son oeuf d'or. Nous ne pouvons pas l'aider mais je ne manque pas de lui rappeler que sans l'indice, il ne pourra pas s'entrainer. Il me rassure, Hermione et Ron l'aide à chercher.


	20. Février 1995 - Juillet 1995

24 février 1995

Nous voilà de retour à Poudlard. Pour la 2ème tâche, les gradins ont été installé autour du lac noir. Dans sa dernière lettre, Harry avait compris que l'épreuve s'y passerait. Il pensait devoir récupérer quelque chose qui lui a été volé au fond de l'eau. Mais il n'avait pas encore découvert comment faire. Les quatre champions sont sur le ponton. Dumbledore prend la parole.  
_ Cette nuit, il a été volé à chaque champion un être particulièrement cher. Ils auront une heure afin de le récupérer au fond du lac noir.  
Au coup de canon, les champions plongent. Et nous attendons. Aucun moyen de savoir ce qui se passe dans l'eau.   
Au bout de 40mn, Fleur Delacour remonte à la surface seule. Elle abandonne. L'heure est écoulée. La main de Sirius me serre le bras. Cédric Diggory remonte à la surface avec une jeune fille, Cho apparemment. Suit rapidement Viktor Krum accompagné d'Hermione. C'est vrai qu'Harry m'a dit qu'ils sont allés au bal de Noël ensemble.   
Toujours pas d'Harry. La tension dans les gradins est palpable. Plus de 15 minutes après l'heure impartie, Harry refait surface avec Ron et une jeune fille blonde. Visiblement la petite soeur de Fleur. Pendant que les champions et leurs partenaires se réchauffent, le jury s'entretient avec les créatures du lac et délibère. Dumbledore annonce les scores.   
_ Est arrivé 1er Monsieur Diggory qui a fait un excellent usage du sortilège de Tetenbulles et a été le premier a ramené sa prisonnière. Le 2nd sera Monsieur Potter qui a utilisé de manière très judicieuse la Branchiflore. Bien qu'il ai été le dernier à remonter, les créatures du lac m'ont indiqué que c'était dû à la forte détermination de Monsieur Potter de ramener tous les prisonniers et pas uniquement le sien. En 3ème position, Monsieur Krum avec une forme incomplète mais néanmoins réussie de métamorphose et deuxième à avoir ramené sa prisonnière. Enfin en 4ème place Miss Delacour, obligée de déclarer forfait face aux créatures du Lac Noir. Rendez vous pour la 3ème tâche le 24 juin.  
Nous rejoignons Harry. Il est épuisé. Je le félicite.  
_ Bravo pour la Branchiflore.   
_ C'est grâce à Neville, il est très bon en botanique. Quand il m'a vu passer des heures à la bibliothèque, il m'a proposé son aide. Et il m'a appris que la Branchiflore permettait d'avoir des branchies comme les poissons et de respirer dans l'eau.   
_ Et bien, tu le remercieras pour nous.  
Dumbledore nous rejoint afin de parler aux champions.  
_ Miss, Messieurs, félicitation pour cette épreuve. La dernière tâche sera un labyrinthe. Vous y affronterez diverses créatures et maléfices. Entrainez vous et soyez prudents! 

Avril 1995

Hermione s'est improvisée entraineuse pour Harry. Elle est très douée et lui enseigne plusieurs sortilèges qui pourraient lui être utile dans le labyrinthe.  
Je lui ai envoyé une liste: la stupéfixion, le désarmement et le maléfice d'Entrave. Ainsi que le charme du Bouclier et l'Enchantement des 4 points. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est Ron qui lui sert de cobaye. 

Moony et Pads, J'ai refait un "cauchemar". Toujours à propos de Queudver. Cette fois, je m'étais endormi en cours de Divination. La créature s'en prenait à lui. Elle lui disait qu'il a échoué dans sa mission et le torturait. Comme vous me l'aviez conseillé, je suis allée en parler à Dumbledore. En l'attendant dans son bureau je suis tombé dans sa pensine. J'y ai vu certains de ses souvenirs. Pourquoi vous ne m'avez jamais dit que Rogue est un Mangemort? Est ce que je dois m'en méfier? A bientôt. xxx Harry.

Je n'ai pas jugé utile d'informer Harry sur le passé de Severus. Puisque c'est justement du passé. Dumbledore lui accorde sa confiance. Par conséquent moi également. 

24 juin 1995

Jour de la 3 ème tâche. Encore une fois, le terrain de Quidditch est totalement méconnaissable. Un énorme labyrinthe s'y dresse avec au milieu la Coupe de Feu!Le premier champion à l'atteindre sera déclaré vainqueur.   
Les professeurs patrouilleront autour du labyrinthe. Si l'un des participants souhaite abandonner, il lui suffira d'envoyer des étincelles rouges.   
Harry et Cédric sont premiers ex aequo et entrent donc ensemble dans le labyrinthe. Puis Viktor et enfin Fleur. Et c'est l'attente.   
Des gradins, nous n'avons aucune visibilité de l'intérieur du dédale. Seulement des bruits. C'est terrifiant. Au bout d'une heure, des étincelles rouges apparaissent et est extraite Miss Delacour. 30 minutes plus tard, c'est Krum qui est extirpé du labyrinthe et transporté à l'infirmerie.  
Je serre la main de Sirius à lui faire mal. A côté de nous, le père de Cédric n'est pas dans un meilleur état. Une nouvelle heure se déroule avant que subitement, aux portes du labyrinthe, Harry et Cédric semblent transplaner avec la Coupe. Une acclamation s'élève des gradins, la foule applaudit. Sans aucun doute, la victoire est à Poudlard. Sirius me serre le bras.  
_ Rem, quelque chose ne va pas.   
Les deux jeunes garçons ne se sont pas relevés. Accompagnés de Monsieur Diggory, nous dévalons les gradins pour rejoindre nos enfants. Dumbledore est déjà là. Il a une main sur l'épaule d'Harry qui se cramponne de toutes ses forces à Cédric.   
Cédric allongé sur le sol, immobile et les yeux grands ouverts. Mort. Je rattrape son père qui s'écroule en hurlant.   
_ Non! C'est mon fils!  
Sirius court vers Harry, l'obligeant à lâcher prise. La foule commence à comprendre. Les élèves pleurent. Monsieur Diggory s'est évanoui dans mes bras. Le terrain fût évacué. Le corps de Cédric emmené. Harry est prostré, replié sur lui même. Il n'a pas prononcé un seul mot. Dumbledore nous guide jusqu'à son bureau.   
_ Harry, j'imagine à quel point ce sera difficile mais il faut tout me raconter. Maintenant! Tant que tout est encore clair.   
_ Albus, il est blessé, pas maintenant! m'écriais je.   
_ Il le faut! Harry, regarde moi! Et dis moi comment ça s'est passé.   
Dans un état second, Harry commence à raconter.  
_ Nous sommes arrivés devant la coupe en même temps avec Cédric et nous avons décidé de la prendre ensemble. Ce serait une victoire de Poudlard. C'était un portoloin. Nous avons atterri dans un cimetière. Queudver était présent. Il a tué Cédric, je n'ai rien pu faire. Il m'a attaché sur une pierre tombale et a commencé à préparer une potion pour redonner corps à Voldemort. C'était lui la créature que je voyais dans mes rêves. Queudver a récité quelque chose. Heu... L'os du père pris en toute ignorance, le sang de l'ennemi pris par la force, la chair du serviteur volontairement sacrifiée et le Seigneur des Ténèbres renaîtra. Il a ouvert la tombe sur laquelle j'étais et a extrait des ossements. Puis a pris mon sang et s'est coupé la main. Puis il a mis la créature. Et... il est revenu! Voldemort était là, debout en face de moi. Queudver a remonté sa manche et a appuyé sur la marque des Ténèbres. Des Mangemorts nous ont encerclés. Voldemort a dit qu'il en manquait. Il était en colère contre eux. Puis il m'a libéré et m'a rendu ma baguette. Il m'a lancé un sortilège de douleur. Quand j'ai réussi à me relever, il a lancé un sortilège de mort et j'ai réussi à lancer un sort aussi. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé mais nos baguettes étaient comme reliées par un fil. Des spectres sont sortis de sa baguette. Il y avait Cédric puis des personnes que je connais pas. Et mes parents aussi. Il était surpris. Les spectres l'ont retenus quelques instants. Juste le temps que je rejoigne Cédric et lance un sort d'attraction à la coupe. Et nous sommes revenus sur le terrain.   
Sa voix s'éteint. Il est exténué.  
_ Priori Incantatum... souffla Dumbledore. La remontée des Sortilèges. Les personnes qui sont apparus sont toutes ses victimes. Vos baguettes doivent être étroitement liées pour produire ce phénomène.   
Durant son récit, mon coeur a fait plusieurs bonds et j'ai vu Sirius serrer les poings à l'évocation de James et Lily.  
_ Qu'est ce que ça signifie Albus?  
Je l'observe et pour la première fois, je le sens fébrile.   
_ Cela signifie que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu. Et que l'Ordre du Phénix va se reformer.   
  
  
Juillet 1995

POV Extérieur : [Albus Dumbledore laissa entrer Rogue dans son bureau puis ferma la porte.  
_ Il est temps Severus! Nous savions que cela arriverait. L'heure est venue de tenir vos promesses.   
_ Qu'attendez vous de moi?  
Dumbledore lui fit part de sa nouvelle mission au sein de l'Ordre. Il occupera une place des plus importante dans la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. ]

Sirius a ouvert les portes du 12, Square Grimmaurd à l'Ordre du Phénix et Dumbledore en a fait le quartier général. Nous habitons pratiquement là bas.   
Pour l'été, Hermione et les enfants Weasley sont venus s'installer afin de tenir compagnie à Harry. Molly et Arthur Weasley sont également présent.   
Les autres membres vont et viennent. Kingsley, Tonks, Dumbledore et au plus grand désespoir de Sirius, Rogue.  
Les réunions se tiennent dans la cuisine et les enfants ont les oreilles qui trainent. Ils sont frustrés de ne pas pouvoir assister aux discussions. Cornelius Fudge le Ministre de la Magie, refuse de croire au retour de Voldemort. Il est persuadé que Dumbledore veut prendre sa place par tous les moyens.   
Les cauchemars d'Harry sont devenus quotidien. La douleur lancinante sur son front également. Il bouillonne de ne pas pouvoir participer aux réunions. Lors du repas du midi, il essaie de poser des questions. Sirius finit par lâcher.   
_ Ecoute! L'Ordre fait de son mieux. Nous pensons que Voldemort cherche quelque chose. Une arme... qu'il n'avait pas la dernière fois.   
_ ça suffit Sirius! je le coupe. Ce n'est qu'un enfant. Il en sait suffisamment pour l'instant.  
Sirius se renfrogne. Harry également. Tans pis s'ils sont en colère contre moi. Ce n'est pas le protéger que de tout lui révéler. Encore une fois, Harry n'est pas James. Cette année, je lui ai tout de même confié la carte du Maraudeur. On n'est jamais trop prudent même si j'imagine qu'elle ne servira pas qu'à surveiller les alentours.


	21. Septembre 1995 - Avril 1996

03 septembre 1995

Dumbledore a quitté l'école quelques heures pour une réunion à Londres. Deux nouveaux professeurs sont arrivés à Poudlard. L'un pour remplacer Hagrid parti en mission pour l'Ordre qui rentrera plus tard dans l'année.   
Puis le ministère a imposé le professeur Ombrage pour le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Fudge a décidé d'infiltrer l'école afin de surveiller Dumbledore. Ombrage n'enseignera que de la théorie aux élèves afin qu'ils ne soient pas entrainés au combat. Le ministère pense que Dumbledore est en train de monter une armée contre lui.   
C'est l'année des BUSE pour Harry. Et malgré la guerre qui s'annonce, c'est important pour son avenir. Sirius lui a écrit, lui demandant de faire profil bas avec Ombrage. 

Novembre 1995

Chers Pads et Moony, Ombrage est complètement folle. J'ai passé une semaine en retenue avec elle. Elle m'a traité de menteur. Nous avons l'interdiction de nous servir de nos baguettes. Fudge a dit qu'il y avait du relâchement à Poudlard. Elle a été nommée Grande Inquisitrice. ça veut dire que maintenant elle peut contrôler tous les professeurs et même les renvoyer. Je ne sais pas comment nous allons passer nos BUSE. Nous n'apprenons rien. Hermione et Ron voudrait que je leur donne des cours ainsi qu'à quelques amis. Des conseils Moony? xxx Harry

En temps normal, je lui aurai dit d'éviter toutes choses interdites par l'école mais malgré leur jeune âge, ils doivent se préparer à ce qui les attend dehors.   
Dumbledore ,toujours au courant de tout, nous informe qu'Hermione a organisé une petite réunion à Pré au Lard. Une vingtaine d'élèves se sont joint à eux et Harry leur donne des cours dans la salle sur demande. L'Armée de Dumbledore, c'est comme cela qu'ils se sont nommés.   
Selon Albus, ils sont à l'abri. Peu de personnes connaissent cette salle qui n'apparait que si on en a vraiment besoin. Il garde un oeil sur eux.  
Hagrid est revenu de mission. Il a essayé de rallier les géants à notre cause. Il n'était pas le seul, des Mangemorts essayaient eux aussi. Dès son retour, Ombrage lui est tombée dessus et cherche à le renvoyer.   
Sirius et moi avons beaucoup réfléchi. Le mariage était prévu cet été. Cependant avec le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous sommes tous en danger dorénavant. Nous l'avons combattu lors de la première guerre, je ne doute pas que ses Mangemorts gardent quelques souvenirs de nous. Je ne veux pas que ce jour soit gâché. A contrecoeur, nous avons décidé d'attendre des jours meilleurs.

17 Décembre 1995

Les vacances commencent dans quelques jours. Nous envisageons de rentrer à la maison. Après tout, l'Ordre peut se passer de nous pendant 15 jours. Il est urgent de se retrouver un peu tous les trois et surtout, Sirius ne se sent pas bien ici. Bien qu'il ne se plaigne jamais.   
Une forme argentée débarque dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd. Un phénix, le patronus de Dumbledore. Il l'utilise lorsqu'il a un message urgent. Les hiboux sont parfois lents.  
"Arthur Weasley attaqué. Transporté à Ste Mangouste. Arrive Harry et enfants Weasley. Molly le rejoint. Attendez instructions."  
Presque aussitôt atterrissent quatre têtes rousses et Harry.  
_ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? s'inquiète Sirius.  
_ J'ai fait un cauchemar, explique Harry. Comme d'habitude et j'ai vu Mr Weasley, il était au ministère. Dans le département des Mystères. ça fait des mois que je vois ce couloir dans mes rêves. Et je l'ai vu, il a été attaqué. Par le serpent de Voldemort.   
_ Dumbledore a donné l'alerte, ajoute Ron livide. Et maman est partie à l'hôpital. Ils ont dit que c'était très grave.   
Tonks nous a rejoint. Elle passe beaucoup de temps ici désormais. Nous avons veillé une partie de la nuit. Sans parler, juste à attendre devant une tasse de thé. Vers deux heure de matin, Molly apparait. L'air exténué, mais soulagée.   
_ Il ira bien! Ils l'ont trouvé à temps. Il va se remettre.   
Le soupir de soulagement fût unanime. Arthur est sorti de l'hôpital la veille de Noël et nous l'avons fêté tous ensemble à Londres. Tant pis pour le moment à trois. L'important était d'être tous réunis.   
  
********************************************

A quelques heures du retour à Poudlard. Je rejoins Harry qui doit être occupé à préparer sa malle. Mais je le découvre assis au sol, la tête entre ses mains.   
_ Mon grand? Qu'est ce que tu as? Tu as mal quelque part?   
_ Il n'y a rien qui va. Je deviens cinglé.  
Sirius entre dans la pièce et s'assoit avec nous.  
_ Je n'ai pas tout dit, reprend Harry. Quand j'ai vu Mr Weasley se faire attaquer, je n'ai pas juste vu la scène. Dans mon rêve, j'étais le serpent! C'est moi qui l'attaquait. Je suis toujours, toujours en colère. Et si à cause de cette connexion à Voldemort, je devenais comme lui? Je devenais mauvais?  
_ Ecoutes moi attentivement! lui dit Sirius. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Tu es quelqu'un de bon à qui il est arrivé de mauvaises choses. C'est compris? Et puis dans le monde, il n'y pas d'un côté les bons et de l'autre les Mangemorts. Il y a une part d'ombre et de lumière en chacun de nous. Ce qui importe c'est celle qu'on décide de montrer dans nos actes.   
Quelqu'un toque à la porte. Hermione l'entrebâille.   
_ Harry, il est temps d'y aller.

Février 1996

Dumbledore a ordonné à Severus de donner des cours d'Occlumancie à Harry. Il lui est primordial d'apprendre à fermer son esprit aux attaques extérieures. Il ne doit plus faire ces cauchemars et prendre le risque que le Seigneur des Ténèbres entre dans sa tête.   
Sirius n'est pas ravi de ces cours particuliers mais Rogue est un excellent occlumens. Et il est de notre côté. Malgré son dégoût du nom de Potter, il fait de son mieux pour protéger Harry. Par respect pour Lily j'imagine. 

Sirius est rentré quelques jours chez nous. L'ambiance du Square Grimmaurd lui pesait déjà mais quand nous avons été mis au courant de l'évasion d'Azkaban d'une dizaine de Mangemort, dont sa cousine Bellatrix, il a eu besoin de s'éloigner du Quartier Général. Il a toujours apprécié avoir des moments de solitude.   
Je suis resté à Londres. Avec Tonks. Elle habite pratiquement ici maintenant. J'aime beaucoup discuter avec elle. Ses cheveux roses vifs et sa bonne humeur amène un peu de couleur dans la sombre maison des Black. Elle était très jeune à l'époque de la première guerre mais elle se souvient de Bellatrix et des conflits qui l'opposaient à sa mère et Sirius. Devant un feu de cheminée et toujours une tasse de thé fumante à la main, elle me questionne:  
_ C'était comment la première fois? Enfin je veux dire... Désolé, je me rend compte que c'est très personnel.  
Je réfléchis.   
_ Nous étions jeune. En fait, juste un peu plus que toi. En général, je partais en mission avec Sirius. Lily partait avec James. Je crois que James et Sirius ne sont partis qu'une fois ensemble. C'était difficile mais cela nous a forcé à vivre intensément. Malgré les horreurs de cette guerre, nous avons passé des moments merveilleux.   
Dans un sourire, je me remémore nos habitudes pendant la guerre. Lily avait toujours ce rituel lorsqu'elle nous laissait Harry. Elle lui disait "Maman t'aime, Papa t'aime, reste sain et sauf. Sois fort." Cela faisait toujours rire Sirius. Néanmoins quand c'était à nous de partir, nous n'oubliions jamais de nous rappeler à quel point notre amour était fort et destiné. Au cas où...  
Tonks a le regard perdu dans le vide. Je l'interroge.  
_ A quoi tu penses?  
_ J'imagine que j'aurai aimé être à la place de Sirius. Et avoir quelqu'un comme toi à mes côtés dans cette guerre. Je garde le silence et elle reprend. Vous avez une relation incroyable. Si tu voyais la façon dont il te regarde. Comme si tout son monde tournait autour de toi. Et pareil pour toi, il bouge, tu bouges. Comme des aimants. Il a de la chance.   
Elle a raison. Sirius et moi sommes parfait l'un pour l'autre. Bien plus fort ensemble. 

Avril 1996

Les lettres d'Harry se font rares. Ombrage fait surveiller le courrier et nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de lui donner des informations. Il rêve toujours de ce couloir au Département des Mystères, sans pouvoir aller au bout. Il est persuadé que l'arme que cherche Voldemort y est cachée. Je sais que le directeur veille sur lui mais je suis inquiet.   
Albus ne tarie pas d'éloge sur l'Armée de Dumbledore. J'ignore toujours comment il s'y prend pour être omniscient dans cette école mais selon lui, Harry enseigne de la même façon que moi. Les jeunes font beaucoup de progrès.   
Kingsley Shacklebolt arrive au Square Grimmaurd. Il nous sert d'informateur infiltré au Ministère. Il revient de Poudlard et les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes. L'Armée de Dumbledore a été dénoncée. Ils sont tous en retenue pour des semaines. Etroitement surveillés. Fudge est entré dans une colère noire lorsqu'il a vu le nom qu'ils se sont donné. Il a démis Albus de ses fonctions et a essayé de le faire emmener à Azkaban pour haute trahison. Dumbledore s'est enfuit. Ombrage a été nommée directrice.  
Sans Albus, Harry n'est plus en sécurité à Poudlard, rappelle Sirius.   
_ Severus a des instructions. Il s'occupera d'Harry.  
_ Je n'ai aucune confiance en Servilus, grogne t'il.   
_ Peut être! Pourtant Albus le fait. Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix pour l'instant.


	22. Mai 1996 - Juin 1996

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement : Notion de mort et deuil

Mai 1996

Alors que je lis dans la cuisine, un crépitement se fait entendre dans la cheminée. Personne ici n'arrive par cheminette. Armé de ma baguette, je m'apprête à accueillir l'intrus. Harry sort de la cheminée.  
_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Comment...?  
_ C'est une longue histoire et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Les jumeaux Weasley ont fait diversion pour que je puisse utiliser la cheminée d'Ombrage. C'est la seule du château qui n'est pas surveillée. J'ai besoin de vous parler à tous les deux. De papa.   
Sirius arrive rapidement. Harry nous raconte que pendant un cours d'Occlumancie avec Rogue, alors que celui ci s'est absenté quelques minutes, il a été attiré par un objet dans son bureau. Une pensine! Les sorciers l'utilisent pour enlever des souvenirs de leur mémoire. Ils sont stockés dans la pensine et peuvent être visionné à tout moment.   
Harry n'a pas su résisté. Il a regardé les souvenirs d'école de Rogue. La torture quasi permanente que lui infligeait James et Sirius. Il a vu la scène après les BUSE le jour où Lily a pris la défense de Rogue, où elle a dit à James qu'elle le détestait. Il est perturbé par tout ça.   
_ Rogue n'a jamais cessé de me dire que mon père était arrogant et détestable...   
_ Je ne voudrais pas que tu juges ton père d'après ce que tu as vu. Il n'avait que 15 ans, lui rappelais je.  
_ James et Rogue se sont haïs dès la première fois qu'ils se sont vus, ajoute Sirius. Pas seulement à cause de Lily. Je crois que ton père représentait tout ce que Rogue aurait voulu être. Il était populaire, excellent joueur de Quidditch. Rogue était ce petit être plongé jusqu'aux yeux dans la magie noire.   
_ Il n'arrêtait pas de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, dit Harry d'une voix tremblante.  
Sirius et moi éclatons de rire.   
_ C'est vrai! J'avais oublié. Est ce qu'il avait son vif d'Or?  
Les yeux de Sirius brillent d'une lueur d'affection. Harry acquiesce.  
_ Nous avons été odieux avec Severus. Moi autant que James et Sirius parce que je ne les ai jamais arrêtés. Je n'en suis pas fier. Et je pense qu'en vieillissant, ton père en aurait pris conscience.  
_ Je ne comprend pas, pourquoi maman l'a épousé? Elle le détestait!  
_ Pas du tout! Ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble en 7ème année, lorsque la tête de James a un peu dégonflé.  
Nous rions franchement maintenant, c'est bon de se rappeler ces souvenirs.  
_ Ecoute, lui dit Sirius . James était mon meilleur ami. C'était un mec bien. Et surtout il aimait éperdument Lily.  
Harry a l'air rassuré. Je le questionne.   
_ Mais dis moi, comment Severus a t'il réagi? Cela n'a pas du lui plaire.   
_ Il m'a dit qu'il ne me donnerait plus de cours, comme si ça pouvait me dér...  
_ Pardon? Harry, tu dois apprendre à fermer ton esprit! Rien n'est plus important.   
_ D'accord d'accord, j'essaierai de lui parler... Je dois y aller, si Ombrage m'attrape...   
Je le serre dans mes bras.  
_ Sois prudent.

18 juin 1996

Harry est en pleine période de BUSE. Plus que jamais, les examens sont importants. Rogue transplane au Square Grimmaurd, il ne vient pratiquement plus ici.   
_ Black! hurle t'il dans le manoir. Sirius se plante devant lui. Hum, c'est bien ce que je pensais...   
_ Tu développes? répond Sirius d'un air mauvais.  
_ Potter s'est endormi pendant le BUSE d'histoire de la magie, j'étais en surveillance. Il s'est réveillé en panique et j'ai réussi à le faire sortir de la salle discrètement. Il t'a vu au Département des Mystères, il était persuadé qu'ils te torturaient. J'ai tenté de le stopper mais avec cinq de ses camarades de l'Armée de Dumbledore, ils ont réussi à s'enfuir du château.  
_ Mais pour faire quoi? lui demande Sirius confus.   
_ Pour te sauver, sombre idiot. J'avais prévenu Potter que s'il ne faisait pas d'efforts, le Seigneur des Ténèbres réussirait à rentrer dans sa tête. Il lui a envoyé cette vision pour l'attirer au Ministère. Dois je aussi t'en expliquer la raison Black? Ou bien ton minuscule cerveau a enfin compris?  
_ STOP! Ce n'est pas l'heure des enfantillages! Nous devons y aller. Severus, tu ne viens pas n'est ce pas?   
_ En effet, personne à l'école ne doit s'apercevoir de mon absence.   
Le voilà reparti. Nous savions que ça arriverait, parce qu'Harry avait raison. L'arme recherchée par Voldemort se trouve bien au Département des Mystères du Ministère. Ce qu'il recherche, c'est la prophétie entendue par le professeur Dumbledore dans une taverne il y a 16 ans. Rogue n'a jamais entendu la fin et maintenant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres en a besoin afin de comprendre comment un bébé a pu lui survivre.   
La prophétie a été soigneusement conservée au Ministère, les membres de l'Ordre montaient la garde chacun leur tour. C'est ce que faisait Arthur Weasley lorsqu'il a été attaqué par le serpent. Et c'est pour cette raison que Voldemort a besoin d'Harry. Parce que les seules personnes qui peuvent retirer une prophétie sont ceux qui en font l'objet. 

Nous ne sommes que cinq au manoir. Sirius, Tonks, Maugrey, Shacklebolt et moi. Peu importe combien ils sont en face, nous ne pouvons plus attendre. Nous transplanons au Ministère et courons jusqu'au Département des Mystères.   
La porte ne résiste pas longtemps. Une dizaine de Mangemorts sont présents, dont Malefoy père et Bellatrix. Au fond de la salle, une arche immense pourvue de voiles noirs en lambeaux dont s'élève des murmures.  
Du regard je cherche Harry. Il est debout, la petite boule de verre contenant la prophétie serrée contre lui. Les sorts fusent, des éclairs jaillissent de tous côtés, les enfants se débrouillent bien. Je les préviens.  
_ Ne vous approchez pas de l'arche!   
_ Harry, dit Sirius. Rassemble les autres et partez avec la prophétie. Allez vous en!   
Nous sommes moitié moins qu'eux. Un Mangemort touche Tonks qui s'écroule. Ils vont nous encercler. D'un coup, un éclat blanc apparait. Dumbledore! Les Mangemorts à sa vue prennent la fuite. Le temps parait suspendu. Seuls deux adversaires continuent de se battre sans s'être rendu compte de l'arrivée d'Albus.  
Sirius se baisse pour éviter un jet de lumière rouge envoyé par sa cousine. Harry lui jette un sort et détourne son attention.   
_ Bien joué James! crie Sirius.   
A ces mots, je me tourne vers lui et croise le regard interrogateur d'Harry. Sirius ne s'est même pas aperçu de son erreur. Pour provoquer Bellatrix, il éclate de rire.  
_ Allez cousine, tu peux mieux faire!  
Au moment où je pose les yeux sur lui, un deuxième jet de lumière le frappe en pleine poitrine. Son sourire ne s'est pas effacé lorsque ses yeux se sont agrandis sous l'effet de la surprise. Je reste figé alors que j'entend le rire de Bellatrix résonner dans la salle.   
Je n'arrive pas à quitter Sirius des yeux, son corps projeté contre l'arche. Il semble mettre un temps infini à tomber. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche.   
Son regard s'agrippe au mien. Il bascule lentement en arrière et passe derrière le voile déchiré qui se soulève un bref instant, comme agité par une forte rafale, puis se remet en place. La scène n'a duré que quelques secondes. Je n'ai pas bougé d'un millimètre. Je me sens comme paralysé. C'est un hurlement strident qui me sort de ma léthargie.   
Harry court vers l'arche, je parviens à l'attraper et l'enserre de mes bras alors qu'il se débat de toutes ses forces. Il hurle à en perdre la voix. Je refuse de le lâcher, tout mon corps est douloureux.   
_ Tu ne peux rien faire Harry, c'est trop tard. C'est fini... Ma voix se brise.   
Je l'entraine le plus loin possible. Comme un robot, je regarde la scène autour de moi. La plupart des Mangemorts sont ligotés par des liens invisibles. Maugrey essaie de réanimer Tonks. Kingsley s'est rué sur Bellatrix pour prendre la relève de Sirius. Harry ne lutte plus, je le tiens par le bras.  
Une détonation retentit et Kingsley tombe en arrière. Tandis que Bellatrix s'enfuit, Harry se dégage et part à sa poursuite. Je n'ai pas la force de le rattraper. Je tombe à genoux. J'entends des murmures, un duel. Voldemort est arrivé, il se bat contre Dumbledore.   
Puis des voix, beaucoup. Le ministre de la Magie, des Aurors... Voldemort et ses quelques partisans restant transplanent.   
Je ne peux plus bouger. Je ne sais pas où est Harry. Et à vrai dire, pour la première fois depuis 15 ans, cela m'importe peu. Je sens des bras se resserrer sur moi et me relever. On me fait transplaner et je sombre dans l'inconscience.  
  
**************************************

J'ouvre les yeux. Je ne suis pas à Londres mais à la maison. J'aurai pu croire à un cauchemar si je n'avais pas cette douleur lancinante dans chaque parcelle de mon corps.Je m'assois sur le lit et regarde autour de moi. Soudain, je ne peux plus respirer et suffoque.  
_ Respire Remus! Respire! Je suis là.  
Ma vision est floue, je distingue une veste noire, une veste en cuir.  
_ Sirius?  
_ Ce n'est que moi Remus, soupire Tonks.  
Mes yeux se referment. Elle pose une main sur mon épaule et je l'entend sangloter. Mes larmes ne coulent pas. Je me refuse à pleurer Sirius. Si je le faisais, les choses deviendraient concrètes.

Je sais ce qu'était cette arche, je l'ai su en entrant dans le Département des Mystères. L'arcade de la Mort. Le voile noir n'est que la manifestation de la barrière entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts. Plonger dans cette arche ne permet pas de retour.   
Il ne reviendra pas. Pour la deuxième et dernière fois je l'ai perdu.  
Je sens la présence de Tonks à mes côtés. Je veux être seul. Je ne veux voir personne. Tout doucement je murmure.   
_ Va t'en Dora...   
_ Viens manger quelque chose, je vais préparer...  
_ Dégage! Va t'en! Je ne veux pas te voir! Je hurle à présent.  
Elle recule d'un pas et part la tête baissée. Elle est malheureuse. Je ne veux pas de sa tristesse. Je ne sais déjà pas gérer la mienne.   
Maugrey est passé me prévenir qu'Harry et les autres vont bien. Dumbledore s'occupe de lui. Je reste prostré dans notre chambre, son oreiller porte encore son odeur.   
Tonks est revenue malgré mon agressivité elle essaie de me nourrir et tente de me remuer. Je ne veux pas de sa pitié. Je ne veux rien. Sirius est mort depuis 4 jours. Je n'ai toujours pas pleuré, je me sens glacé.   
Nous sommes partis précipitamment au Ministère après le départ de Severus. Je n'ai pas saisi l'occasion de lui rappeler une dernière fois combien je l'aimais comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire. Il est parti sans un mot, sans un geste d'amour.   
Il était persuadé que c'est le destin qui nous a unit. Moi je pense qu'on s'est choisis. Lui, le rebelle tatoué avec toutes les filles à ses pieds. Et moi, jeune loup garou timide. Il était mon âme soeur et j'aurai dû unir ma vie à la sienne.   
Je me laisse dépérir. Je me revoie à la mort de Lily et James, j'avais 21 ans et je me retrouvais seul. Et maintenant, 15 ans plus tard, j'ai définitivement perdu Sirius.   
  
**************  
Au bout d'une semaine, Tonks revient à la charge. Elle déboule dans la chambre. Ouvre les volets en grand. Le soleil me brûle les yeux.   
_ ça suffit maintenant Remus. Je sais qu'il te manque mais tu ne vas pas te laisser mourir.   
_ Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire? Pourquoi est ce que tu me veilles comme ça? Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas?  
_ Parce que je lui ai promis! finit elle par lâcher.  
Je la regarde hébété. Elle s'assoit à mes côtés.   
_ Il y a quelques mois, quand Bellatrix s'est évadée, il était inquiet. Il se souvenait des conséquences de la première guerre. De ta douleur à la mort des Potter. De celle due à son absence. Il savait que si tu venais à le perdre une seconde fois, tu t'écroulerais. Tu es ce qu'il avait de plus précieux et il ne voulait pas que tu sombres. Alors un soir, il m'a fait promettre de te relever et de m'occuper de toi. Je tiens toujours mes promesses!   
Les larmes retenues depuis des jours furent dévastatrices, j'ai cru ne jamais pouvoir m'arrêter. Cette maison me rappelle trop Sirius. Tonks finit par me convaincre de revenir à Londres.  
**********************************************

POV Extérieur : [Dans le même temps, dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Harry est recroquevillé dans un fauteuil. Albus, en voulant le protéger, l'a maintenu éloigné de la vérité. Mais à présent le jeune homme doit comprendre pourquoi Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a tenté de le tuer alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé.  
_ Il y a 15 ans, ce ne sont pas tes parents que Voldemort voulait supprimer en pénétrant la maison de Godric's Hollow. C'était toi. A cause d'une prophétie faite peu avant ta naissance. Il a pris connaissance du début. Et il a accompli ce qu'elle annonçait. Mais lorsque le sort s'est retourné contre lui, il a compris son erreur et a décidé de tout faire pour entendre la prophétie dans son intégralité.  
_ Elle s'est brisée, au Ministère. Je n'ai pas entendu, déclare Harry.   
_ C'est sans importance! Ce n'était qu'une copie. L'originale est ici. Il touche sa tempe.   
Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... Il naitra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit...   
Harry lève les yeux vers lui.  
_ Je n'ai pas de pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore.  
_ En fait si, tu possèdes quelque chose dont Voldemort est totalement dépourvu. Que ta mère t'a transmis lorsqu'elle s'est jetée devant toi pour te protéger. C'est ce pouvoir qui t'as poussé à vouloir sauver Sirius. C'est ton coeur qui t'as sauvé.   
_ Il est mort à cause de moi. Si j'avais appris à fermer mon esprit...   
_ Il existe un lien puissant entre toi et Voldemort. Ta cicatrice en est la preuve. Tu n'es en rien responsable. Sirius était un très bon sorcier. Mais Bellatrix également.   
Harry essuie les larmes roulant sur ses joues.  
_ Et donc, aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... ça veut dire que je devrais le tuer?   
_ En effet le moment venu, ce sera à toi de le faire mais nous n'en sommes pas là. Je pense que tu devrais aller voir Remus maintenant. Vous devez vous protéger l'un et l'autre.]


	23. Juin 1996 - Août 1996

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement : Notion de deuil

30 juin 1996

Au moment où Harry débarque Square Grimmaurd, mon premier sentiment a été la honte. J'aurai du m'occuper de lui, il vient de perdre son parrain, l'homme qui l'a élevé. Harry se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil.   
Il a tellement grandi, il ressemble tellement à James. Je repense aux derniers mots de Sirius. Il ne s'était jamais remis de la mort de James, continuant à le faire vivre en Harry. Je m'accroupis face à lui.  
_ Je suis désolé. De t'avoir laissé seul. Je...   
_ Non Moony, me coupe t'il. Je suis dévasté mais je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que tu peux ressentir. C'est ma faute, je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt à cause de moi.   
Les sanglots éclatent. Je le serre contre moi.  
_ Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu es la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui, il était vraiment fier tu sais. Ce n'est de la faute de personne. Personne tu m'entends?  
_ Moony? Je me demandais... A Poudlard, il y a des fantômes? Est ce que tu crois que... qu'il pourrait revenir?  
_ Il ne reviendra pas!  
_ Comment tu peux en être sûr? S'il refuse de nous laisser...   
_ Un fantôme est quelqu'un qui a peur. Plutôt que d'avancer vers la mort, il préfère rester parmi les vivants comme une empreinte de ce qu'il a été. Sirius n'avait pas peur, il a continué. Comme tes parents. Beaucoup de sorciers pensent qu'après la mort du corps physique , nous pouvons continuer à exister. La conscience se manifeste. Tu as entendu les murmures derrière le voile? Ils sont là quelque part et ils veillent. Je garde espoir d'y retrouver Sirius et tes parents.

*************************************************

Pratiquement deux ans jour pour jour après que Sirius m'ait demandé de l'épouser, j'ai organisé ses funérailles. Sans corps à pleurer, Harry et moi avons tout de même organisé une cérémonie. J'y ai rencontré Andromeda, cousine de Sirius et mère de Tonks. C'est la seule de la famille Black a être présente. La ressemblance avec sa soeur Bellatrix m'a saisi.   
Une pierre tombale à son nom a été posé à côté de James et Lily à Godric's Hollow. C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu. Sous son nom affiché en italique sur la pierre grise, j'ai fait graver une phrase qu'il m'avait écrite sur un petit bout de parchemin alors que nous étions encore à l'école.  
Une référence à mon "petit problème de fourrure" comme il aimait décrire mes transformations ainsi qu'à la tradition de la famille Black de donner à tous leurs enfants des prénoms d'étoiles. 

SIRIUS ORION BLACK  
03 novembre 1959 - 18 juin 1996  
Always Remember, A Star Will Never Leave The Moon *

Sans testament et n'étant pas mariés, tous les biens de Sirius reviennent à son filleul qui du haut de ses 16 ans a laissé le manoir des Black à la disposition de l'Ordre du Phénix et la maison de campagne à la mienne. Je n'y retourne que pour les pleines lunes.   
La première après la mort de Sirius a été dévastatrice. Je n'ai pas pris la potion Tue Loup, presque inconsciemment. Je me sentais tellement froid, presque mort. J'avais besoin de ressentir la douleur pour comprendre que malgré son absence, ma vie continue. Et j'ai souffert le martyre. La solitude et l'angoisse m'ont rongées. Je suis rarement sorti si amoché d'une nuit de pleine lune. Mon corps n'était que plaies.   
Je n'avais pas la force de repousser Tonks alors elle a soigné mes ecchymoses et m'a gavé de thé et de chocolat. Elle a séché mes larmes et a apaisé mes angoisses. Elle a tenu sa promesse. 

01 Août 1996

Molly et Arthur Weasley nous ont ouvert les portes de leur maison "Le Terrier" pour les vacances. Ni Harry, ni moi ne voulions rester à la maison ou au manoir. L'ambiance au Terrier est vraiment très familiale. Je rencontre les enfants Weasley qui ne sont plus à Poudlard.  
A mon grand étonnement, je tombe nez à nez avec un visage connu. Bill Weasley l'ainé, vient de se fiancer avec Fleur Delacour championne de Beauxbâtons lors du tournoi des 3 sorciers. Je me souviens que Bill a assisté à la 3ème tâche.   
Le mariage est prévu pour l'été prochain. Mon coeur se soulève et je m'esquive pour prendre l'air. Je me laisse tomber sur un banc. Molly me rejoint avec une tasse de thé. C'est une femme exceptionnelle. Lors de l'incarcération de Sirius, elle s'est beaucoup occupée d'Harry. Et de moi à vrai dire. Je m'efforce de lui sourire.   
_ C'est une très bonne nouvelle. Tu dois être très fière de ton fils.   
_ Pas de ça avec moi Remus. Je suis vraiment désolée que vous n'ayez pas eu le temps de vous marier. Ce que tu ressens est normal. C'est humain.  
_ J'ai toujours essayé de cacher mon côté animal mais si tu savais comme à cet instant j'aimerais qu'il prenne le dessus. Je voudrais que ça s'arrête. Cette douleur, ce vide.  
_ Je ne sais pas si ce vide te quittera. Mais tu es jeune, tu as encore toute la vie devant toi. Quand tu seras prêt, tu rencontreras...   
_ Non Molly, je l'interrompt. S'il te plait. Ne me dis pas que je referais ma vie. Que je passerais à autre chose. Toute ma vie a tourné autour de lui.  
_ Bien sûr c'est trop tôt. Mais il n'aurait pas aimé te savoir seul.  
Je soupire en posant mes avant bras sur mes cuisses.  
_ Ouais... C'est pour ça qu'il m'a mis Tonks dans les pattes.  
Molly ne me répond pas mais j'entrevois un sourire réprimé.  
_ Quoi? je lui demande. Tu penses qu'il a eu raison?  
_ Je pense qu'elle est bénéfique pour toi. Et que Sirius savait ce qu'il faisait en te confiant à ses soins.  
_ Franchement Molly! Elle a 22 ans. Elle a sûrement d'autres centres d'intérêt que de gérer un vieux loup garou malheureux.  
_ Oh Remus! répliqua t'elle dans un sourire. Tu n'as donc rien vu?  
Je la dévisage et mes sourcils se froncent.   
_ Tu te dévalorises tellement que tu n'arrives pas à te rendre compte à quel point les gens t'aiment. Elle est dingue de toi la petite.   
Je me met à rire puis je réalise qu'elle ne plaisante pas.  
_ C'est ridicule. Je me lève d'un bond. Vraiment ridicule.  
Je l'abandonne sur le banc et rejoins ma chambre sans regarder personne. Je ne comprend pas. Sirius le savait? Qu'est ce qu'il espérait? Que je me console avec sa cousine? Cela me rend fou qu'il ait pu imaginer que la présence de Tonks compenserait son absence.

27 août 1996 

POV Extérieur : [ A Londres, Severus Rogue ouvre sa porte à Bellatrix Lestranges et sa soeur Narcissa Malefoy.   
_ Je suis étonné de vous voir ici.  
_ Severus! Puis je te parler? C'est urgent, dit Narcissa dans un murmure.   
Il s'écarte et les laisse entrer. Puis leur propose à boire en les invitant à s'asseoir. Narcissa parait angoissée et Bellatrix furieuse.  
_ Je sais que je ne devrais pas être ici. Il m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire mais...   
_ Alors tiens ta langue, lui conseille sa soeur. Surtout en sa présence!   
Elle observe Rogue d'un air dégouté.  
_ Bien! Narcissa, afin d'éviter que l'ont soit interrompu, peut être devrions nous écouter ce que ta soeur a sur le coeur? Vas y Bellatrix! Je t'écoute.   
_ Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi. Où étais tu lors de la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres? Où étais tu lorsque qu'il est revenu? Pourquoi ne t'es tu pas battu avec nous il y a quelques semaines pour la prophétie? Et surtout, pourquoi Potter est encore en vie alors que tu l'as sous la main depuis 5 ans?  
_ Bella! Tu te doutes bien que si je suis là à discuter avec toi c'est parce que j'ai déjà donné des réponses satisfaisantes au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais je vais satisfaire ta curiosité. Lors de sa chute, j'étais là où il m'a ordonné d'aller. A Poudlard afin d'espionner Albus.   
_ Mais tu es resté...   
_ Bien sûr que j'y suis resté. La protection que m'a offerte Dumbledore m'a évité Azkaban.   
Bellatrix sursaute à cette évocation puis se reprend.   
_ Dans le cimetière l'année dernière, tu n'es pas venu à son appel. Tu as senti la Marque?  
_ Je suis venu. Deux heures plus tard et sur ordre de Dumbledore.  
Bellatrix ouvre la bouche d'un air outragé.  
_ Réfléchis un peu! En attendant deux heures, je m'assurais de pouvoir rester à Poudlard comme espion. En laissant croire à Dumbledore que je revenais uniquement parce que j'en recevais l'ordre. J'ai pu communiquer toutes les informations recueillies sur l'Ordre du Phénix. J'ai parfaitement joué mon rôle. Tu oublies le point faible de Dumbledore: il voit toujours les gens meilleurs qu'ils ne le sont.  
Tournant le dos à Bellatrix toujours en colère, il fait face à Narcissa.  
_ Tu es venue me demander quelque chose?   
Elle affiche une expression de détresse. Ses yeux sont emplis de larmes.  
_ Je sais que tu es au courant parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a confiance en toi.  
Bellatrix l'interrompt.   
_ Drago devrait être fier. Et toi aussi.   
_ C'est mon fils, mon fils unique! murmure t'elle. Il n'a que seize ans. Il ne peut pas...   
_ Je ne peux pas faire changer d'avis le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Narcissa.   
_ Tu pourrais le faire toi même. Tu pourrais l'aider.   
_ Je peux essayer, dit il après une courte hésitation.   
Bellatrix émit un rictus.  
_ Il va essayer, se moque t'elle. Jure le! Fais le Serment Inviolable.   
Comme son nom l'indique, la violation de ce serment entraine la mort de celui qui ne l'a pas respecté. Ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Les larmes coulent à présent sur les joues de Narcissa. Rogue lui tend sa main droite et elle s'en empare avec l'énergie du désespoir. Bellatrix reste bouche bée et sans un mot sort sa baguette et la place sur leurs mains unies.   
_ Severus, commence Narcissa. T'engages tu à veiller sur mon fils alors qu'il tentera de réaliser les souhaits du Seigneur des Ténèbres?   
_ Je m'y engage.  
Une flamme étincelante jaillit de la baguette et s'enroule autour de leurs mains.  
_ T'engages tu à faire tout ton possible pour le protéger?   
_ Je m'y engage.  
Une deuxième flamme s'entrelace avec la première.  
_ Et si Drago échoue, t'engages tu à accomplir toi même la mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a confié?   
Rogue tressaille mais ne retire pas sa main.  
_ Je m'y engage.   
Une dernière flamme serre étroitement leurs mains devant le visage stupéfait de Bellatrix. ]

**************************************

* Phrase inspirée de l'incroyable et talentueux @thekingsirius sur TikTok et Instagram. Il est mon Sirius! Exactement tel que je me le représente.


	24. Septembre 1996 - Juin 1997

01 septembre 1996

Rentrée en 6 ème année. Harry, Ron et Hermione ont reçu les résultats de leurs BUSE il y a quelques jours. Hermione les a toutes obtenues évidemment. Ron et Harry s'en sortent admirablement avec sept BUSE chacun. Harry a obtenu la note Optimale en Défense contre les Forces du Mal et ayant beaucoup discuté avec Tonks, il envisage une carrière d'Auror après l'école.   
Pour cela, il devrait passer ses ASPIC (Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante) en 7 ème année. Ces examens sont obligatoires pour accéder à certaines carrières. Dumbledore a repris ses fonctions de directeur de l'école depuis que le Ministre de la Magie s'est retrouvé face à face avec Voldemort. 

Début octobre 1996

Bonjour Moony, J'espère que tu te portes bien. Le retour du professeur Dumbledore est un soulagement. Il a décidé de me voir en cours particuliers cette année. Je crois qu'il veut que j'en apprenne plus sur Voldemort. Maintenant que je suis au courant de tout. Je voulais t'informer que Rogue a -enfin- obtenu le poste de professeur de DCFM. Il est ravi comme tu peux l'imaginer... Ah! Et je suis devenu le capitaine de l'Equipe de Quidditch. Ron et Ginny sont entrés dans l'équipe. A bientôt. xxx Harry

Albus m'avait prévenu. Il compte montrer à Harry tous les souvenirs concernant Voldemort depuis Tom Jedusor enfant. Il pense que cela l'aidera d'apprendre à connaitre son ennemi. Tant de responsabilités reposent sur ses épaules. Ce n'est qu'un enfant, il ne devrait pas être confronté à ça. Tant de douleur, de mort.   
De mon côté, je suis resté au manoir. Il y a toujours du passage, cela m'évite de me morfondre chez moi. Je m'arrange pour ne jamais me retrouver seul avec Tonks. Molly me trouve puéril. 

20 décembre 1996

Nous nous retrouvons au Terrier pour les vacances de Noël. Les enfants sont rentrés ce matin. Rapidement Harry s'isole pour discuter. Je le rejoins avec Arthur et Tonks.  
_ De nouveaux cauchemars Harry ?   
_ Non de ce côté, ça va même étrangement bien. Il y a environ deux semaines, j'ai surpris une conversation entre Rogue et Drago Malefoy. Rogue lui proposait son aide et Drago a refusé. Il a dit "il me fait confiance, ce sera ma gloire". Je pense que Malefoy est devenu un Mangemort.  
_ Il a 16 ans, dis je en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne pense pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres recrute si jeune.   
_ Son père est un Mangemort, il n'y aurait rien d'étonnant et c'est pour ça que Rogue veut l'aider. Je te l'avais dit.   
_ Il ne t'ai pas venu à l'idée que Rogue pouvait faire sembler de l'aider pour découvrir ce qu'il prépare? demande Arthur.  
_ La question ne se pose pas. Dumbledore a confiance en Severus et cela devrait nous suffire à tous.  
Harry plonge ses yeux dans les miens.  
_ Vraiment Moony? Tu le défends?   
_ Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses entre Severus et les Maraudeurs. Mais je n'oublie pas qu'il veille sur toi depuis 5 ans et que depuis bien plus longtemps, il me procure la potion Tue Loup.   
_ Dumbledore le surveillait...   
_ Tu as décidé de le haïr parce que tu as hérité des vieux préjugés de James et Sirius. Si tu n'as pas confiance pose la question à Albus. C'est peut être même sur ses ordres que Severus a interrogé Drago.   
Le silence s'installe. Arthur part rejoindre Molly et Tonks n'arrivant pas a capter mon regard finit par s'éclipser.  
_ Harry, je ne pourrais pas t'écrire durant quelques semaines. Je pars en mission pour l'Ordre. Dumbledore veillera sur toi.  
_ Où est ce que tu vas?   
_ Je vais rejoindre mes semblables et essayer de les rallier à notre cause. Je sais que Greyback a rejoint les Mangemorts et a déjà rencontrer les loups garous et son discours est ...effrayant. J'espère les inciter à écouter la parole de Dumbledore.   
_ Tu pars tout seul?  
_ En effet, c'est plutôt rare dans l'Ordre mais disons... qu'ils n'avaient qu'un exemplaire sous la main. Tout ira bien, Harry! Comment ça se passe avec Albus?  
_ Il me montre les souvenirs de la vie de Voldemort. Et je pense qu'on a trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait l'affaiblir.  
Je le regarde interrogatif.   
_ Je ne peux pas t'en parler pour l'instant Moony. J'ai promis...  
_ Très bien, lui dis je en soupirant. J'imagine qu'à présent, tu fais partie de l'Ordre et de ses secrets. 

Début avril 1997

Ma mission terminée, je rentre au Manoir faire mon rapport à Dumbledore.  
Les loups garous m'ont semblé plutôt réceptifs bien que beaucoup aient apprécié le discours de Greyback. Espérons qu'en cas de besoin, ils répondront présent.  
Je transplane Square Grimmaurd. Tonks se lève. Ses cheveux habituellement rose vifs sont gris et ternes et ses yeux sont cernés. Sans dire un mot, elle s'approche et m'enlace. Instinctivement je resserre mes bras autour d'elle et pose ma tête contre la sienne.  
C'est agréable, et j'oublie peu à peu ces deux mois passés dans les souterrains sombres et humides de la banlieue de Londres avec des êtres sanguinaires. Ses cheveux se teintent doucement et toujours sans parler, elle se détache de moi et transplane.   
Molly m'étreint à son tour. Je demande des nouvelles. Ron, Hermione et Harry ont réussi leurs examens de transplanage. Ils seront bientôt majeurs. Harry est inquiet, il attend de mes nouvelles. Aussitôt, je lui écrit que tout va bien et que je suis rentré. Trois jours plus tard, Hedwige débarque à la fenêtre. 

Bonjour Moony. Je suis heureux de te savoir de retour. En ton absence, nous avons progressé avec le professeur Dumbledore. J'espère pouvoir t'expliquer rapidement. J'ai également appris le nom du Mangemort qui a rapporté la prophétie à Voldemort. Mais tu le savais n'est ce pas? Tu aurais dû me le dire. Dumbledore continue de lui accorder son entière confiance. Je sais qu'il n'est pas net et Malefoy non plus. Il disparait régulièrement de la Carte du Maraudeur. Je sais qu'il trafique quelque chose. Et je trouverais. Harry. 

Cela tourne à l'obsession et à distance, je ne peux rien faire. 

03 juin 1997

Coïncidence ou coup monté? Je me retrouve seul au manoir avec Tonks. Je suis coincé, la discussion est inévitable.  
_ Je remarque que tes cheveux ont retrouvé leur couleur.   
_Oui! Ma métamorphomagie a parfois des pannes. Lorsque je ne suis pas au top de ma forme.   
Un silence gêné s'installe.   
_ Je suis soulagée que tu sois rentré sain et sauf. Je m'inquiétais. Normalement on ne part jamais seul en mission.  
Je me mords la lèvre. C'est avec Sirius que je partais en mission. Elle semble se rendre compte de son erreur. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. J'ai l'impression d'avoir 15 ans.  
_ Il me manque aussi, murmure t'elle. A chaque instant...  
_ Arrête! je la coupe net. Je... je sais que tu lui as promis. Et tu as tenu parole! Mais maintenant j'irai bien. Il y a un an qu'il est parti et je tiens debout. Tu es jeune Dora, profites de la vie avant que la guerre ne reprenne le dessus. Je suis déjà passé par là.   
Elle fronce les sourcils et ses cheveux virent au orange.  
_ Tu penses vraiment que je suis restée à cause d'une promesse? Mince Remus, tu me plais depuis que Sirius nous a présenté. Et il le savait. Je crois que tout le monde le sait à part toi!   
_ Je suis trop vieux pour toi, trop dangereux. Je... Tu es la cousine de Sirius...   
Elle ne dit rien. Assise dans un fauteuil, les yeux pleins de larmes mais la tête haute. Elle est fière. Et elle est belle. Mince! Elle lui ressemble tellement. Elle soutient mon regard, cette expression de défi si caractéristique de la famille Black. Elle se lève et se plante devant moi.   
_ Je peux être ce que tu veux Remus. Et si c'est lui que tu veux, je suis sûre qu'en me concentrant j'y arriverais.   
Elle fronce les sourcils et son visage commence à se modifier.   
_ Non Dora! Arrêtes ça! Tu es complètement folle. Ne fais pas ça.   
Son visage revient à la normale et ses cheveux reprennent leur teinte rose habituelle. Son regard me transperce. A cet instant, je sais par avance que je vais le regretter. Une main derrière sa nuque et l'autre sur sa taille, je l'attire à moi et l'embrasse. Elle accroche ses bras autour de mon cou. Je me sens maladroit quand ses mains glissent sur les boutons de ma chemise.   
_ Dora je...   
_ Je sais, me dit elle doucement. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
Etrangement, je n'ai pas réfléchi aux cicatrices ou à la différence d'âge. Je me sens bien. Jusqu'au moment où elle pose sa main sur l'empreinte tatoué sur ma peau. L'empreinte de Patmol. C'est comme si j'avais reçu une décharge.   
Je me détache d'elle et commence à réaliser ce que j'ai failli faire. Je me sens tellement mal. Après un dernier regard, je transplane.


	25. Juin 1997 - Juillet 1997

30 juin 1997

Un patronus argenté apparait Square Grimmaurd. Celui de Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Marque des Ténèbres sur Poudlard. Mangemorts dans l'école. Rendez vous à Pré au Lard."   
Au manoir il n'y a que Tonks, Bill, Fleur et moi. Nous transplanons aussitôt. Le professeur McGonagall nous fait entrer dans l'école et nous formons des groupes pour patrouiller.   
Avec Tonks, nous partons dans les étages et croisons les jeunes de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville surveillent pour Harry le jeune Malefoy. Harry... Je le cherche du regard.   
_ Il est parti avec Dumbledore, dit Hermione. Ils ont trouvé quelque chose. Cela fait déjà quelques heures.  
Je ravale mon angoisse. Devant nous un groupe de Mangemort tente de rejoindre la tour d'astronomie. Une bataille débute et les éclairs jaillissent dans tous les sens. Les autres membres de l'Ordre nous rejoignent et se battent à nos côtés.   
Impossible de monter à la tour, l'un des Mangemort a ensorcelé l'escalier. Au moment où je m'y suis précipité une barrière invisible m'a violemment rejeté en arrière.   
Au fond du couloir, j'aperçois un corps à terre et un visage familier y est penché. Greyback! Je prie de toutes mes forces qu'il n'est pas mordu l'un des jeunes. Alors que je lui lance un sortilège l'obligeant à lâcher prise, Severus arrive en renfort. Il court face à la barrière ensorcelée et la traverse. C'est un excellent sorcier, il connait énormément de contre sorts. Cela me soulage de le savoir présent là haut et j'ai l'esprit libre pour me battre ici.  
De longues minutes plus tard Severus descend l'escalier à toute vitesse trainant le jeune Malefoy derrière lui. Greyback s'approche de moi dangereusement. Il évite tous mes sortilèges.   
_ C'est fini! crie une voix.  
A ces mots les Mangemorts battent en retraite. Je me précipite sur le corps mordu par le loup garou. C'est Bill! Son visage est méconnaissable. Tellement lacéré que j'ai eu du mal à le reconnaitre. Tonks s'occupe de Neville blessé par un sort. Avec l'aide d'Hermione et de Ron nous les transportons à l'infirmerie. Le professeur McGonagall fait prévenir Molly et Arthur.   
Mme Pomfresh applique un onguent sur le visage de Bill. Fleur est assise en silence à ses côtés. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre.   
_ Harry! Je me précipite pour le serrer contre moi.  
Ginny est allée le chercher. Il a le teint blafard et les yeux rouges.   
_ Je vais bien Moony. Ginny m'a dit. On ne peut rien faire pour Bill? demande t'il en le fixant.   
_ Aucun sortilège ne peut guérir de telles blessures. Il n'y a pas de remède contre une morsure de loup garou, expliqua Mme Pomfresh.  
_ Greyback était sous sa forme humaine et ce n'est pas la pleine lune. Je ne pense pas que Bill deviendra un véritable loup garou. Je n'ai jamais rencontré ce cas.   
_ Peut être que Dumbledore trouvera quelque chose, dit Ron. Où est il?   
_ Ron... Dumbledore est mort, murmure Ginny.   
_ Non!  
Je me rend compte que j'ai hurlé. Mon coeur s'emballe. Je m'effondre sur une chaise, le visage entre les mains. Albus était notre dernier espoir. Le plus puissant sorcier au monde.   
_ Comment? demande Tonks livide.   
_ Rogue, souffle Harry. Nous étions partis chercher... Nous sommes revenus à la tour d'astronomie mais Dumbledore était affaibli. Il m'a immobilisé lorsque nous avons entendu des pas dans l'escalier. Je ne pouvais rien faire, j'étais sous la cape d'invisibilité. Malefoy est arrivé et il l'a désarmé.  
Nous sommes tous suspendu à son récit. Hermione a les mains plaquées sur sa bouche. Ron se maintient au mur. Les lèvres de Ginny tremblent.  
_ D'autres Mangemorts sont arrivés. Drago s'est débrouillé pour les faire entrer dans l'école. Et puis Rogue a débarqué. C'est Rogue qui l'a tué.  
Une larme coule sur la joue de McGonagall. A son tour, elle se laisse tomber sur une chaise.   
_ Albus était persuadé qu'il était de notre côté. Il a toujours laissé entendre qu'il avait une raison indiscutable de lui faire confiance. Il n'a jamais exprimé le moindre doute.  
_ Je sais ce que Rogue lui a raconté pour le convaincre, intervient Harry.   
Alors que tous les regards se tournent à nouveau vers lui il explique.  
_ C'est lui le Mangemort qui a révélé l'existence de la prophétie à Voldemort. C'est à cause de lui que mes parents sont morts. Il a dit a Dumbledore qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte des conséquences, qu'il regrettait qu'ils aient été tués.   
Je soupire en essuyant ma joue du revers de la main.  
_ Severus a toujours haït James. Dire que j'ai été soulagé quand je l'ai vu arriver tout à l'heure. Il a réussi à traverser la barrière ensorcelée, comment?  
_ J'imagine que seuls ceux qui portent la marque des Ténèbres le pouvaient. C'est le cas de Malefoy, dit Harry d'un air féroce.  
La porte de l'infirmerie claque une seconde fois, laissant entrer Molly et Arthur. Elle se précipite en larmes au chevet de son fils. Je pose ma main sur l'épaule d'Arthur.   
_ Il ira bien! Ne t'en fais pas. Sa vie n'est pas en danger.  
_ Oh, je sais que l'apparence physique ne compte pas mais c'était un très beau petit garçon, se lamente Molly. Et il devait se marier...   
Fleur relève la tête, l'air outré.   
_ Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par il devait? Vous pensez qu'il ne voudra plus de moi? Vous imaginez que des cicatrices me dégoûtent? Nous nous marierons dès qu'il ira mieux!   
L'instant d'après, les deux femmes que tout opposait il y a quelques jours encore pleurent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.  
_ Tu as vu! dit Tonks d'une voix crispée. Elle veut toujours l'épouser, même s'il a été mordu! Elle me fixe d'un regard noir.   
_ C'est différent Dora, je murmure. Bill ne deviendra pas un vrai loup garou. Ce n'est pas la même...   
Elle agrippe le col de ma chemise et me secoue.   
_ Je te l'ai répété un million de fois, ça m'est complétement égal! s'écrie t'elle.   
Je garde les yeux rivés sur le sol, refusant de croiser son regard.   
_ Et je t'ai répété un million de fois que je suis trop vieux, trop dangereux... Tu mérites quelqu'un de jeune et sain.  
_ Depuis le début , je te dit que ton attitude est ridicule Remus, intervient Molly. C'est toi qu'elle veut! Et puis, elle se tourne vers Bill, les hommes jeunes et sains ne le restent pas toujours.   
_ Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'en parler. Dumbledore est mort...   
_ Albus aurait été plus heureux que quiconque de penser qu'il y a un peu plus d'amour dans le monde, réplique sèchement McGonagall.   
La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre une nouvelle fois mettant fin à mon supplice. C'est Hagrid le corps secoué de sanglots.  
_ Professeur , c'est fait... J'ai transporté son corps. Les chefs de maison ont renvoyé les élèves dans leur dortoir.   
Le professeur McGonagall prend congé. Harry reprend le chemin du dortoir avec Ron et Hermione. Laissant les Weasley à l'infirmerie, je sors du château avec Tonks. Devant les grilles, je lui tend mon bras. Retour au Square Grimmaurd.   
Il nous est impossible de rester à Londres. Severus connait le Quartier Général et Dumbledore était le Gardien du Secret de L'Ordre. A présent, plus rien n'empêche les Mangemorts d'y débarquer. Je n'aimais pas le manoir des Black mais j'ai un pincement au coeur au moment de le quitter. Les derniers bagages faits, Tonks prend ma main dans la sienne et nous transplanons à la maison. 

06 juillet 1997 

Dora et moi sommes revenus au château pour les funérailles d'Albus. Jamais un directeur n'a reposé à Poudlard mais le professeur McGonagall tenait à honorer ses volontés.   
La cérémonie se tient dans le parc. Une foule impressionnante de sorciers et sorcières se sont déplacés pour lui rendre hommage.   
Le ministre de la Magie et une délégation de l'école Beauxbâtons sont présents ainsi bien sûr, que tous les élèves et professeurs de Poudlard, hormis Rogue et Malefoy.   
Main dans la main, nous nous sommes installés au bout d'une rangée. Les Weasley au grand complet, Harry, Hermione, Neville et Kingsley nous y ont rejoint.  
Une musique étrange s'élève. Ce sont les créatures du Lac Noir qui chantent leur deuil. Lentement, Hagrid remonte l'allée portant dans ses bras un linceul pourpre parsemé d'étoiles d'or et le dépose sur une table de marbre blanc. Les larmes coulent sur chaque visage présent. Le ministre improvise un discours évoquant la grandeur d'âme... noblesse d'esprit ... contribution intellectuelle...  
Je n'entend pas ce qu'il dit. Les mots flottent dans mon esprit. Un bruissement retentit du côté de la Forêt Interdite, des échos de sabots puis une nuée de fléches qui atterrissent loin derrière nous. C'est l'hommage des centaures. Et puis plus un bruit, le silence pesant.  
D'immenses flammes blanches jaillissent autour du corps de Dumbledore. Une fumée blanche tournoie de longues minutes avant que s'en échappe le phénix de Dumbledore . Il disparait sur l'horizon dans un cri ressemblant à une longue plainte. Lorsque le feu s'éteignit, une tombe de marbre blanc renfermait le corps de Dumbledore et la table sur laquelle il reposait.   
Albus a fait de moi l'homme que je suis devenu. Il a cru en moi et m'a donné les chances de réussir. Il était le dernier rempart dans cette guerre et il est mort.

10 juillet 1997

Nous sommes rentrés à la maison pour quelques jours puis nous irons chez les Weasley pour célébrer le mariage de Bill et Fleur.  
Je sais que sans Dumbledore, cette guerre n'est pas équitable. J'ai entendu la prophétie, j'ai compris qu'Harry aura la lourde responsabilité de l'issue de cette lutte. Je l'interroge.   
_ Où étiez vous? Qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé?  
Harry réfléchit.  
_ Avant sa chute... avant moi, il a créé ce qu'on appelle des Horcruxes. Pour chaque meurtre commis, un fragment de son âme se détachait et il les a placé dans des objets. Des choses qui pourraient paraître quelconque. Le journal de Jedusor dans la Chambre des Secrets en 2ème année, c'était un Horcruxe. C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas mort le soir où il a tué mes parents. Une partie de lui est restée en vie. Pour réussir à le tuer, je dois d'abord me débarasser de tous les Horcruxes. D'après nos recherches, il en a fait six et avec Dumbledore, nous en avons détruit deux.   
Il fait une pause me laissant le temps d'assimiler ses paroles.   
_ Je ne retournerais pas à Poudlard en septembre. Sans Dumbledore... Je ne peux pas. Je dois partir à la recherche des fragments et les détruire.   
Je baisse la tête.   
_ Tu n'iras pas seul, je vais t'accompagner. On fera ça ensemble et tout ira bien.  
_ Non Moony... Tu ne viens pas.  
Mon regard est plein d'incompréhension.   
_ Pads est mort à cause de moi. Dumbledore également. Il est hors de question que je te mette en danger. Hermione et Ron m'acccompagneront, ils font en ce moment même le nécessaire pour que personne ne soupçonne leur présence à mes côtés. Je te donnerais des nouvelles aussi souvent que possible.   
_ Harry James Potter ! Je t'élève depuis 16 ans! Il est absolument inenvisageable que tu partes comme ça. Je refuse.   
_ Je serais majeur à la fin du mois. Je suis désolé Moony. Tonks a besoin de toi.   
Ses yeux plongent dans les miens.  
_ Je suis heureux de savoir que tu ne seras pas seul. Ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs. Je suis persuadé que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu.

J'ai rendu les armes face à Dora. C'est une Black, je ne peux pas lutter! Une semaine plus tard, avec Harry pour seul témoin, Dora et moi nous sommes mariés. Précipitamment bien sûr, comme Lily et James lors de la première guerre. Mais elle n'est pas un lot de consolation face à l'absence de Sirius.   
J'ai une profonde tendresse à son égard et même si mes sentiments pour elle ne sont en rien comparables à ce que j'éprouve pour lui, je pense pouvoir dire que j'aime sincèrement Dora. Différemment.  
Malgré cela, j'ai encore l'impression de tromper Sirius. J'imagine que cette pensée finira par s'estomper. 

Sans la potion tue loup de Severus, les pleines lunes redeviennent un supplice.   
J'ai eu énormément de chance de n'en avoir pas souffert pendant près de 16 ans. Cependant il faut se rendre à l'évidence. A mon âge et sans les Maraudeurs pour me canaliser, le temps nécessaire pour m'en remettre est bien plus long.   
Le professeur McGonagall est venue nous faire part des volontés testamentaires d'Albus. Il a légué à Harry le Vif d'Or qu'il a attrapé lors de son tout premier match à Poudlard. Ils ont une mémoire tactile et j'avoue que j'espérais qu'il s'ouvre au contact d'Harry. J'imaginais que Dumbledore aurait pu y cacher quelque chose mais rien ne s'est produit. L'épée de Godric Gryffondor lui a également été offerte mais malgré tout ses efforts, McGonagall n'a pu remettre la main dessus. Elle a disparu.


	26. Août 1997

01 août 1997

Les cicatrices de Bill commencent à peine à guérir mais ils ont tenu à maintenir le mariage. Tout le monde se retrouve au Terrier. C'est une belle journée et malgré les angoisses et l'incertitude, nous sommes tous heureux de fêter l'amour. Fleur est ravissante et Molly est si fière. Ce fût un très joli mariage. J'invite ma femme à danser.   
_ Je suis désolé Dora.  
A quel propos?  
_ Tu aurais mérité un aussi beau mariage. Entourée de tes parents, une belle robe et la présence de ceux que nous aimons.  
_ Je pense que c'est mieux comme ça. Cela aurait été trop difficile. Je ne veux que toi Remus et je suis parfaitement comblée.

Sur les coups de trois heures du matin, la pièce montée des mariés ainsi qu'un gâteau d'anniversaire font leur entrée . Depuis quelques heures, le petit garçon que j'ai élevé est majeur. Je sais qu'il partira bientôt. Ron et Hermione se sont assurés que personne ne sache qu'ils aident Harry dans sa fuite. Leur absence de Poudlard se fera vite remarquer.   
Au prix d'un énorme sacrifice, Hermione a lancé un sortilège d'Oubli à ses parents et les a envoyé en Australie. Ils n'ont absolument plus aucun souvenirs d'avoir eu un enfant mais ils sont en sécurité. Les Mangemorts penseront qu'étant née moldue, elle se sera enfuie avec eux.  
De son côté, Ron a ensorcelé la vieille goule qui vit dans le grenier du Terrier et l'a installé dans sa chambre. N'importe qui la voyant pourrait penser que Ron Weasley est terrassé au fond de son lit par une éclabouille fulgurante. Cette maladie est tellement contagieuse que personne ne viendra vérifier d'assez près pour se rendre compte de la supercherie.   
Ils savent ce qui les attend en partant avec Harry. Les Mangemorts seront à leurs trousses mais il est certain que jamais ils ne le laisseraient partir seul. 

Une forme argentée apparait au milieu des invités. Le patronus de Kingsley, exactement semblable au mois précédent. " Le ministère est tombé. Le Ministre de la Magie est mort. Ils arrivent... "   
Aussitôt c'est la panique, plus aucun d'entre nous n'est en sécurité à présent. Maintenant que les Mangemorts ont investis le Ministère, plus rien ne les arrêtera. Les invités du mariage commencent à transplaner.   
Mon regard croise celui d'Harry. Je voudrais lui dire que tout ira bien et que l'on se reverra bientôt. Je voudrais le serrer contre moi. Ses yeux dans les miens, je ne prononce que 2 mots avant qu'Hermione et Ron ne l'attrapent par l'épaule et qu'ils transplanent. " Va t'en!"   
Dora et moi restons avec les Weasley faisant disparaitre toutes traces de la fête. Un escadron fait son apparition, mélange de Mangemorts et de gens du Ministère. Ils nous ont interrogé un par un. Ils cherchent Harry.   
Officiellement, le Ministère a ouvert une enquête dans la mort de Dumbledore, ils en ont fait leur principal suspect. Ils ont fouillé le Terrier de fond en comble. La goule a fait illusion. Nous avons tous affirmé ne pas avoir vu Harry Potter depuis des semaines malgré les sortilèges de douleur dont ils ont fait usage.   
Il n'y a aucune perte dans nos rangs, l'avertissement de Kingsley nous a tous sauvé. Qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé s'ils avaient trouvé Harry? Molly erre comme une âme en peine imaginant son plus jeune fils en cavale. 

17 août 1997

Ils ne sont partis que depuis quelques jours pourtant, c'est insupportable de ne pas avoir de leurs nouvelles. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où ils ont pu se réfugier.   
Je sais qu'Hermione a très bien préparé leur départ et elle est brillante alors elle les mettra à l'abri. Elle veillera sur les garçons.  
Quand nous partions en mission avec les Maraudeurs malgré la difficulté, nous savions que nous rentrerions à la maison après, au chaud et en sécurité. Et nous avions deux ans de plus qu'eux. Dora pose sa main sur mon bras et me sort de mes songes.   
_ Remus? Il faut qu'on parle, me dit elle d'une voix hésitante.  
Mon regard se fait interrogateur.  
_ Je... Je sais que ça n'était pas prévu et que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment idéal mais... Je suis enceinte.  
Je sursaute. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'envisageable. C'est beaucoup trop risqué. La lycanthropie est transmissible. Il est absolument hors de question d'infliger cela à un enfant. Je suis horrifié. Je m'éloigne de Dora et me rend compte que mon attitude l'effraie.   
_ Remus, cet enfant a de grandes chances de naitre en bonne santé. S'il te plait.   
Je secoue la tête.  
_ C'est inconscient! Nous sommes en pleine guerre.   
_ Harry est né en pleine guerre... commence Dora.  
_ Et regarde où ça l'a mené? Ses parents sont morts. Il a été élevé par un loup garou. Il n'a que 17 ans et est déjà je ne sais où, en mission pour l'Ordre dans une guerre qui est perdue d'avance maintenant que Dumbledore n'est plus là.   
_ Tu t'es formidablement débrouillé avec Harry. Il est devenu un homme très courageux.  
_ Je n'ai pas eu le choix. M'occuper de lui a été la chose la plus difficile que j'ai faite de ma vie. Je ne saurais pas... Ma voix s'étrangle. Tu devrais aller chez tes parents Dora. Tu y seras en sécurité. Je dois rejoindre Harry.   
_ Mais tu ne sais même pas où il est...   
_ Je le trouverais. Je suis désolé.   
_ REMUS! crie t'elle au moment où je transplane.   
Je me retrouve dans un bar moldu. L'alcool me fait cogiter. J'ai fait une grave erreur. Je n'aurais pas dû épouser Tonks. Mais enfin qu'est ce qui m'a pris? Elle a 13 ans de moins que moi. C'est la cousine de Sirius. Et maintenant, elle porte en elle un monstre qui me ressemblera. Et sa vie à elle s'apparentera à celle de ma mère. Elle devra tous les mois enfermer cet être innocent et le soigner des blessures qu'il s'infligera. Je me sens tellement coupable. Comment pourrais je élever cet enfant alors que je ne suis même pas en mesure de protéger Harry? 

25 août 1997

Je vagabonde depuis une semaine à la recherche des jeunes. J'imagine qu'Hermione doit lancer des sortilèges pour masquer leurs traces. Je me retrouve à Londres.  
Serait il possible qu'ils se soient réfugiés au 12, Square Grimmaurd? D'après nos informations, les Mangemorts ne l'ont jamais investis. Severus a t'il eu des remords? Je transplane au Manoir Black.   
A première vue, il n'y a personne. Tout est exactement comme je l'avais laissé il y a deux mois. Je soupire et m'apprête à faire marche arrière quand un voile se dissout et c'est alors qu'apparait le trio à mesure qu'Hermione lève son enchantement. Harry se précipite dans mes bras. C'est si bon de le revoir.   
_ Tout le monde va bien? s'inquiète Ron.   
_ Aucune perte à déplorer. Quelques Doloris et saccages de maison des membres de l'Ordre. Mais personne ne vous a trahi.   
Je préviens le Trio de cette "enquête" et de tous les moyens mis en oeuvre pour les trouver. Hermione doit être mise en garde, les nés moldus doivent se faire enregistrer par le Ministère. On les accuse d'usurper la magie aux familles de Sang Pur.   
Severus a été nommé directeur de Poudlard et de ce fait, nous essayons de garder le lien avec le professeur McGonagall pour être informé des agissements dans l'école.   
_ Bientôt Severus s'apercevra de votre absence à Poudlard et vous serez plus que jamais en danger. Laissez moi vous accompagner, ce sera une protection supplémentaire.   
_ Et Tonks? questionne Hermione.  
Je baisse les yeux et répond d'une voix tremblante.   
_ Tonks est en sécurité. Elle est chez ses parents, dis je en évitant leurs regards insistants.   
_ Remus, reprit Hermione d'une petite voix. Vous êtes mariés et elle est membre de l'Ordre, elle voudra sans doute se joindre à la bataille.   
Le silence est oppressant. Embarrassé, je lâche.   
_ Tonks va avoir un bébé.   
_ Oh c'est merveilleux! s'exclame Hermione.   
_ Oui c'est une très bonne nouvelle! continue Ron.   
_ Félicitations Moony, surenchérit Harry en affichant un large sourire.   
J'essaie de leur sourire mais cela doit plutôt ressembler à une grimace.   
_ Alors qu'avez vous prévu? Où devons nous aller? je les interroge.   
Ron et Hermione se tournent vers Harry qui fronce les sourcils.   
_ Attend! Tu comptes laisser Tonks enceinte chez ses parents pour nous suivre?   
_ Elle sera à l'abri. Pas de soucis. James t'a confié à moi, il aurait voulu que je reste auprès de toi pour te soutenir et t'épauler.   
Le visage d'Harry se durcit.  
_ J'imagine au contraire qu'il se demanderait pourquoi tu ne restes pas auprès de ton enfant. J'imagine que s'il avait pu, il aurait voulu s'occuper de moi.   
Je deviens livide. Il n'a pas le droit de me juger. Malgré moi, le regard que je pose sur lui est bien plus sombre et dur que je ne l'aurai voulu.   
_ Je n'aurai pas dû épouser Tonks. C'était une erreur. Habituellement les gens de mon espèce ne se reproduisent pas. J'ai transmis cette horreur à un être innocent. Cet enfant sera beaucoup mieux sans la présence d'un père dont il aura honte.   
_ Jamais un enfant ne pourrait avoir honte de toi Remus, murmure Hermione les yeux remplis de larmes.   
_ Qui sait, lance Harry. Moi j'aurai honte de lui.  
Une lueur de colère étincelle dans ses yeux verts. Il se lève et se poste face à moi. Ron et Hermione sont estomaqués et se regardent sans oser prendre la parole.   
_ Tu penses que mon père qui est mort pour nous protéger ma mère et moi te demanderait d'abandonner ton enfant pour partir à l'aventure avec une bande de gamins?   
_ Comment oses tu? Je ne recherche ni la gloire ni le danger. Qu'est ce que tu crois?   
_ Je crois que tu aimerais suivre les traces de Pads et jouer au rebelle pour éviter d'affronter tes responsabilités. Je n'aurais jamais cru que l'homme qui m'a élevé soit si ... lâche!   
Je n'aurais pas eu plus mal s'il m'avait giflé. Son regard est noir, il ne m'a jamais parlé ainsi. Sans un mot, je transplane.


	27. Août 1997 - Février 1998

Je ne sais pas où j'ai atterri. Mes yeux baignent de larmes et mon coeur bat à tout rompre, au point de me faire mal. Il n'a pas le droit de me traiter de lâche après tout ce que j'ai sacrifié pour lui. Je n'ai toujours voulu que son bien.  
J'ai tout fait pour faire honneur à James et Lily. Si elle avait été là, elle aurait su me rassurer et m'aider à prendre les bonnes décisions. Elle savait toujours. Elle me manque tellement. Lily, James, Sirius... La douleur de leur absence ne me laisse aucun répit.   
Mon esprit s'embrouille et il me revient en tête une phrase que Sirius a dit un jour à Harry. "Les gens qui nous aiment ne nous quittent jamais vraiment, ils sont toujours dans ton coeur." En pleurs et seul au milieu d'un champ, je me met à prier pitoyablement. Les implorer de me donner un signe, n'importe quoi. J'ai juste besoin de mes meilleurs amis. 

Dans mes cauchemars, la voix d'Harry résonne et se mélange à celle de James. Tandis que le premier répète inlassablement "Lâche... lâche... ", le second multiplie les "J'ai confiance en toi Lunard... Tu fais toujours le bon choix..." Je me réveille en sursaut.   
Incontestablement James ne m'aurait jamais demandé de sacrifier mon enfant pour veiller sur le sien. C'est douloureux de l'admettre néanmoins Harry avait raison. Je suis terrifié. Bien que l'ayant vu grandir, je ne me suis jamais senti un père n'en déplaise à Sirius qui m'a toujours affirmé le contraire. Depuis ma morsure, je me suis fait à l'idée que la descendance des Lupin s'arrêterait avec moi. Encore plus après avoir aimé un homme pendant 19 ans.   
J'imagine que mes parents aurait été fiers. Ils auraient adoré Dora tout comme ils aimaient Sirius. Ma mère n'a pourtant jamais cessé de me rabâcher que j'avais autant le droit au bonheur que n'importe qui.   
Elle espérait de tout coeur que ma lycanthropie ne serait pas un frein. J'ai bien l'impression que je me suis entravé tout seul. J'ai trop souvent eu peur de ce qui pourrait arriver, de ce que les autres pourraient penser.  
Je me suis si peu fait confiance que j'en suis venu à abandonner ma femme et l'enfant qu'elle porte. Mais mince, qu'est ce qui m'est passé par la tête? Evidemment que Dora n'est pas une erreur. Elle est la seule qui pourra me sauver de moi même. 

Je transplane à la maison avec la ferme intention de me changer et de me précipiter pour la récupérer chez Andromeda et Ted. Mais elle est là, assisse à lire dans un fauteuil et elle me sourit. Je m'agenouille près d'elle et pose mes mains sur ses genoux.   
_ Je suis tellement désolé. J'ai été lâche, j'ai eu peur. Et je me rend compte que certainement toi aussi ! On aurait dû être ensemble. Malgré tout je suis fou de joie! Je ne sais pas comment ce sera mais je sais que je peux y arriver avec toi. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais. Je ne vous laisserais plus jamais. Je pose une main sur son ventre déjà quelque peu arrondi. S'il est comme moi ça ira! Je trouverai quelqu'un pour lui faire des potions. Il aura une belle vie. Nous serons de bons parents Dora.   
Elle pose sa main sur ma joue et ses yeux brillent.   
_ Je n'en doutais pas une seconde. Je sais à quel point ta vie a été chaotique et je sais également que tu t'inquiètes pour cet enfant. Cependant j'ai une entière confiance en toi et je n'avais absolument aucun doute sur ton retour près de nous au moment où tu te sentirais prêt. De la même manière et pour avoir côtoyé Harry un certain temps, tu es fait pour être père. Cet enfant aura beaucoup de chance de grandir à tes côtés.   
Alors que je la serre dans mes bras, je pense à celui qui a eu le courage de me remettre à ma place au risque de me blesser et je sais l'effort que cela a dû représenter pour lui. 

03 octobre 1997

Sans Dumbledore et sans accès au Quartier Général du Square Grimmaurd, l'Ordre s'est dispersé. Nous utilisons principalement les patronus pour communiquer.   
Les Mangemorts ont à présent investis le Ministère mais aussi la Gazette du Sorcier qui ne publie que des informations déformées et à la gloire du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et surtout Poudlard. Severus y est assisté par les Carrow, frère et soeur réputés parmi les plus cruels.   
Minerva McGonagall a reformé l'Armée de Dumbledore pour les élèves qui le souhaitent. Ils se réfugient toujours dans la salle sur demande, souvent pour échapper aux Carrow et leur sortilège de douleur dont ils n'hésitent pas à faire usage sur les élèves. Poudlard a bien changé.  
Dans le cas où les élèves ne courent un danger à l'école, nous avons aménagé un passage secret qui relie la Salle sur demande à la maison d'Aberforth, le frère d'Albus, à Pré au Lard.   
Pour l'instant aucune nouvelle du trio. C'est bon signe, il est évident que ce serait dans tous les journaux si le Ministère leur mettait la main dessus. J'essaie de ne pas trop m'inquiéter pour eux, ils ont déjà vécu tellement de choses et ont fait tant de sacrifices. Ils sont forts et bien entrainés.  
En tous cas aujourd'hui, un autre genre d'épreuve m'attend. Pour la deuxième fois, je vais me trouver face à Andromeda .   
Si on considère qu'à notre première rencontre, je pleurais désespérément son cousin et qu'à présent, j'ai épousé sa fille dans le plus grand secret avant de lui faire un enfant. J'appréhende quelque peu cette entrevue.   
De ce que j'ai pu apprendre par Sirius, Andromeda apparait comme une femme charmante. Toute opposée à la mentalité des Black. Elle aussi a disparu de l'arbre généalogique lorsqu'elle a épousé Ted dont les parents sont des moldus. En tant que Sang Mélée Dora n'y apparait même pas.   
A mon grand soulagement, ils n'ont fait aucune allusion à notre première rencontre et m'ont bien fait comprendre qu'ils m'acceptaient comme leur gendre. La grossesse de Dora les a rendu très heureux. Mais je ressens comme une tension, Ted parait angoissé, aux aguets.   
Il finit par nous expliquer qu'étant né moldu, il est censé faire l'objet d'une enquête du Ministère pour cette histoire de "vol" de magie. Il refuse de s'y soumettre et sait que bientôt les Mangemorts viendront le chercher. Andromeda n'a rien à craindre puisque bien que reniée , la famille Black reste l'une des plus grandes familles de Sang Pur du Royaume Uni.   
Ted partira d'ici quelques jours avec d'autres dans la même situation. Cette guerre prend d'avantage d'ampleur que la première.

Novembre 1997

Dora m'entraine dans de longues promenades à travers les bois. Elle monte le volume de la radio à son maximum pour une danse endiablée. Elle improvise des pique niques lors de belles journées d'automne. Je me sens rajeunir à ses côtés.   
Elle fait de moi un homme nouveau, je n'ai jamais vécu comme cela. L'esprit libre et sans m'inquiéter à l'avance de ce qui pourrait arriver. L'angoisse, la culpabilité et la solitude, elle a tout gommé.   
Malgré cette deuxième guerre, son ventre qui s'arrondit m'offre le plus bel espoir. Celui d'une famille, unie et qui s'aime. Ce sera merveilleux et finalement, je pense que je l'ai mérité. 

30 Décembre 1997 

Comme tous les ans après Noël, je me rend au cimetière de Godric's Hollow. C'est une tradition de leur rapporter les événements de l'année passée.   
Une couronne de fleurs orne chacune des sépultures. Des lys, les fleurs de Lily. Mon coeur fait un bond. C'est forcément Harry! J'ignore pourquoi il est revenu ici mais c'est une preuve qu'il va bien et pour l'instant ça me suffit.   
Assis entre les deux pierres tombales, je décris à mes amis ce bonheur qui me guette. Les préparatifs pour l'arrivée du bébé, mon impatience aussi.   
Cette année, la seule tristesse que je ressens en venant les visiter, c'est de savoir qu'ils n'auront pas la chance de connaitre mon enfant. 

Février 1998 

Sans nouvelles de Ted depuis son départ, Andromeda est venu vivre à la maison. Malheureusement, nous venons d'apprendre par la radio qu'un groupe d'hommes a été pris au piège par un escadron de Mangemort mené par Greyback. Ted en faisait parti. Son décès a été confirmé comme une victoire dans la Gazette du Sorcier.   
Andromeda s'occupe de Dora pendant mes absences pour l'Ordre. Elle dit que cela lui occupe l'esprit et il leur est bénéfique d'être ensemble.   
Ma femme entame son dernier mois de grossesse. Elle est absolument rayonnante mais déjà maladroite en temps normal, tout est décuplé avec son énorme ventre.   
Les Weasley se sont réfugiés sur la côte dans la Chaumière aux Coquillages et Bill en est le Gardien du Secret.   
Les Mangemorts quand à eux sont nettement plus nombreux que lors de la première guerre et ils font bien plus de ravages.   
Même les moldus se rendent compte que quelque chose ne va pas. Le monde sorcier se bat depuis des millénaires pour passer inaperçu auprès des non mages. Qui sait comment ils réagiraient s'ils apprenaient notre existence? Des femmes ont fini au bûcher pour sorcellerie il y a 500 ans.


	28. Avril 1998 - Mai 1998

04 avril 1998

Mon coeur a explosé de bonheur à la vue de ce petit être. Hier Dora à donné naissance à notre enfant, mon fils. Au moment où je l'ai pris contre moi et qu'il a entrouvert ses grands yeux noisettes, je n'imaginais pas qu'il soit possible d'être si heureux. Toutes ces années de frustration et toutes les douleurs se sont effacées. Mon fils a donné un sens à ma vie.   
Les médicomages l'ont aussitôt ausculté. Il n'affichait aucun signe prémonitoire de lycanthropie puis dans la journée, ses cheveux bruns de naissance se sont teintés de roux. Andromeda m'a assuré que la métamorphomagie de Dora a commencé le jour même de sa venue au monde. Je suis soulagé qu'il lui ressemble plus qu'à moi.   
Je transplane à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais été aussi excité. J'ai envie de crier ma joie au monde entier et je vais commencer par les Weasley.   
_ Bill! C'est Remus!   
La porte s'ouvre brutalement. Ebloui par mon bonheur, je trébuche sur le seuil et sans un bonjour je m'écrie.   
_ C'est un garçon! Nous l'avons appelé Ted comme le père de Dora!   
Les félicitations fusent et des dizaines de bras m'enserrent. Mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour une personne. Il se tient au fond de la pièce, un sourire immense lui barre le visage et ses yeux verts brillent.   
_ Harry!   
Il se précipite dans mes bras. Je ne saurais être plus comblé.   
_ Félicitations Moony! Tu vas être un père fabuleux. Je suis très heureux pour toi.   
_ Mon grand, tu m'as tellement manqué. Je dois te demander une faveur. Nous voulons que tu sois son parrain.   
_ Ce serait un réel bonheur! Je suis impatient de le rencontrer.   
Ses yeux s'illuminent tandis qu'une certaine fierté s'empare de lui. Bill se hâte d'ouvrir une bouteille et tout le monde s'installe pour fêter la naissance de celui qui est déjà surnommé Teddy.   
Je demande à Harry de me raconter brièvement les événements de ces derniers mois. Ils ne sont pas resté longtemps au Manoir Black, préférant camper dans des endroits différents chaque semaine. Avec effroi, j'apprend qu'ils se sont introduis au Ministère de la Magie. Un horcruxe y était caché. J'étais déjà au courant de leur passage à Godric's Hollow au moment de Noël. En ce début d'année, ils cherchaient désespérément l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Elle est la seule capable de détruire les Horcruxe.   
_ A ce propos, dit Harry. Est ce que tu connais quelqu'un dont le patronus est une biche?   
J'ai un instant d'hésitation.   
_ Et bien, tu dois savoir que les patronus peuvent changer dans la vie d'un sorcier. Lorsque cela arrive c'est en général le signe d'un fort sentiment d'amour. Par exemple, depuis notre mariage le patronus de Dora s'est changé en loup. Et pour répondre à ta question, James ou plutôt Cornedrue, prenant la forme d'un cerf le patronus de Lily est devenu après leur mariage une biche.   
_ Mais alors, dit il d'un air troublé. C'est impossible. C'est un patronus de biche qui nous a mené vers l'épée. C'est comme cela que nous l'avons retrouvé.   
_ En effet c'est impossible que cela puisse être Lily. Je ne connais personne d'autre néanmoins je peux me renseigner. Mais au fait, pourquoi êtes vous revenus ici?   
_ Nous avons détruit l'Horcruxe du Ministère et avons trouvé l'endroit où est caché le prochain, m'explique Hermione. Il est à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, dans le coffre fort de Bellatrix Lestranges.   
_ Personne ne peut entrer par effraction dans Gringotts, c'est une véritable forteresse.   
_ C'est pour cela que nous sommes venus voir Bill, intervient Ron. Il y a travaillé pendant quelques années.   
_ C'est infiniment risqué, ajoute Bill. La banque est dirigée par des Gobelins. Ils sont extrêmement intelligent et possèdent une magie très puissante.   
_ En fait, murmura Hermione. J'ai réfléchi à toutes les solutions possibles. Et la seule envisageable est condamnable.   
_ Ce ne serait pas la première fois, ricane Ron.   
Je devine la pensée d'Hermione. Il existe un sort appelé l'Imperio. La personne visée est alors complètement sous contrôle. Il est possible de l'obliger à faire des choses terribles. C'est un sortilège classé comme impardonnable. Cela signifie que le lancer peut vous envoyer directement à Azkaban. Malheureusement, je sais aussi qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de pénétrer Gringotts dans la légalité.   
_ J'imagine qu'avec un sortilège couplé à la cape d'invisibilité, il y a une chance. Vous ne devez en aucun cas être repéré. Vous vous en rendez compte n'est ce pas?   
_ Nous savons Remus, s'exclame Hermione. Mais il n'y a pas le choix.   
_ Je pense, ajoute Harry, que nous nous reverrons bientôt. Nous sommes certains que le cinquième Horcruxe est à Poudlard. Nous aurons sûrement besoin d'un peu d'aide face à Rogue et aux Carrow. Et euh... Je dois te dire que sur notre route nous avons croisé Peter. Il nous avait attrapé mais il ne nous a pas livré. Il a dit qu'il était désolé. Et il est mort.   
Je ne pleurerais pas Queudver le Mangemort mais Peter a fait parti de ma vie durant des années et je n'oublie pas qu'il est devenu un Animagus pour moi. Il était plus méprisable que véritablement mauvais. Doucement, j'assimile que je suis à présent le dernier Maraudeur toujours en vie.   
Il est temps pour moi de rejoindre mon épouse et mon fils. Il y a de fortes chances que celui ci ait déjà changé d'apparence à mon retour.   
_ Harry! Quand tout sera fini, on pourra vivre comme une vraie famille. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que la naissance de Teddy puisse t'éclipser. Tu as grandi avec ton parrain et je veux que ce soit son cas également.   
Il plonge ses grands yeux verts dans les miens. Je suis toujours submergé de cette ressemblance avec Lily. Je reprend.   
_ Je dois t'avouer que je comptais sur le fait que tu sois un parrain moins téméraire que ne l'étais Sirius mais je ne me fais plus de fausses idées.   
_ A bientôt Moony, me dit il en riant. Embrasse Tonks et Teddy pour moi. 

20 avril 1998

Ils ont réussi! L'expédition a fait grand bruit. Gringotts était réputé pour être l'endroit le plus sûr du monde sorcier. Après Poudlard peut être. Bellatrix doit être folle de rage.   
J'avoue que j'aurai aimé voir sa tête quand elle a appris que trois gamins ont réussi à cambrioler sa chambre forte et voler une partie de l'âme de son maitre vénéré. Ainsi donc la prochaine étape sera Poudlard. Une bataille approche et nos effectifs sont bien moins importants que dans le camp adverse.   
La respiration de Teddy contre ma poitrine m'apaise. Sa métamorphomagie ne fait plus aucun doute, aujourd'hui ses cheveux sont d'un bleu presque turquoise. 

01 mai 1998

A la nuit tombée, je donne son dernier biberon à Teddy lorsque qu'un patronus argenté fait irruption dans la maison. Celui d'Aberforth Dumbledore. Harry, Ron et Hermione viennent d'entrer à Poudlard par le passage secret. Voldemort est au courant de leur présence. Les Mangemorts encerclent l'école.   
Ainsi l'affrontement aura lieu ce soir, j'avoue que depuis la naissance de Ted, je redoute ce moment. Je serre Andromeda contre moi. J'embrasse mon fils et ma femme qui boude. J'ai catégoriquement refusé qu'elle m'accompagne.   
_ Je t'aime Dora. Tu dois rester! Teddy a besoin de sa mère. Je...  
_ Non Remus Lupin! Je t'interdis de te comporter comme si tu n'allais pas rentrer. Sois prudent. Nous t'attendons.   
Je transplane chez Aberforth. Traversant le passage secret j'arrive dans la Salle sur demande. Il y a déjà beaucoup de monde. Les Weasley au grand complet, Kingsley, les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore et même d'anciens élèves appelés en renfort. Hermione et Ron sont là. Ils sont pâles et couverts d'ecchymoses. Devant mon regard interrogatif, Ron me dit.   
_ Harry est avec le professeur McGonagall. Ils rallient les professeurs pour contrer Rogue et les Carrow. Après cela, on aura le champ libre dans le château.   
Harry revient peu après se tenant le front à deux mains.   
_ McGonagall s'est battue en duel avec Rogue. C'était impressionnant vraiment! Il a pris la fuite. Mais Voldemort arrive. Tout le monde a rendez vous dans la Grande Salle. Les professeurs sont allés réveiller tous les élèves et les plus jeunes sont évacués en ce moment. Son regard glisse sur moi. Moony, tu n'aurais pas du venir. Rentre auprès de Teddy.   
_ Dora s'occupe de lui. Ce soir ma place est à tes côtés et cette fois c'est une certitude.   
Dans la Grande Salle, les quatre grandes tables alignées ont disparues pour laisser la place à ceux qui ont choisis de rester pour défendre Poudlard. Des élèves des quatre maisons, les professeurs, L'Armée de Dumbledore et les quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix restants. Minerva prend la parole.   
_ Nous devons laisser à Potter le maximum de temps pour trouver ce qu'il est venu chercher ici. Nous allons protéger le château. Vous avez encore la possibilité de partir, personne ne vous en tiendra rigueur. Mais si vous restez, vous devez savoir ce qui nous attend. Nous combattrons ce soir et nos assaillants sont des tueurs redoutables. Soyez prudents.   
Je vois Harry à quelques mètres de là se disputer vivement avec Ginny, la jeune soeur de Ron. Leurs regards ne trompent pas. Ces deux là sont amoureux et visiblement Ginny refuse de fuir. Après l'avoir embrassé, son regard émeraude croise le mien puis il part à la recherche de l'avant dernier Horcruxe.   
Nous montons avec Kingsley, Neville et quelques autres élèves à la tour d'astronomie. Nous devons empêcher les Mangemorts de pénétrer dans le château. Venant des quatre coins de l'école, de longs filaments s'échappent de nos baguettes pointées vers le ciel et une cinquantaine de personnes prononcent la formule de protection d'une seule voix. Un immense dôme s'élève et englobe Poudlard.   
_ Cela ne les arrêtera pas, constate Kingsley en observant les sorts lancés par les Mangemorts ricocher sur le dôme.   
_ Nous ne faisons que gagner du temps, dis je en soupirant.   
_ Ils sont au moins trois cents et nous ne sommes qu'une quarantaine d'adultes. Les élèves ne feront pas le poids.   
_ C'est de la force des convictions que dépend la réussite. Pas du nombre de partisans.   
_ Et qui a dit cela? demande t'il en se tournant vers moi.   
_ C'est moi!   
Cela fait environ une heure que nous tenons les remparts. Le château est anormalement silencieux. Les élèves révisent leurs sorts en murmurant. Tout le monde se concentre. Le calme avant la tempête.


	29. Mai 1998

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement : notion de mort.

Aux alentours de minuit, un vacarme assourdissant rompt le silence pesant. Des étincelles crépitent dans la nuit à mesure que le dôme se fracasse. Une nuée de Mangemort se rue à l'assaut de l'école.   
_ REMUS! Cette voix m'est beaucoup trop familière.   
_ Oh non Dora. Teddy a besoin...   
_ Teddy dort profondément, me coupe t'elle. Ce soir, c'est toi qui a besoin de moi. J'ai croisé Harry. Il a trouvé l'Horcruxe, il est parti le détruire. Il y est presque. Il va y arriver!   
J'ai à peine le temps de la serrer dans mes bras et de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux que plusieurs Mangemorts arrivent dans la tour. Les yeux noirs de Bellatrix brillent à la vision de Dora.  
_ Ma nièce chérie! Tu es venue connaitre le même destin que notre cher cousin?   
Tandis que Dora se précipite baguette en avant, un sort siffle en passant près de ma tête. Dolohov! Il était à l'école en même année que moi. Nous nous battons avec acharnement, dos contre dos pour nous protéger. La présence de Dora me déstabilise. J'ai beau savoir qu'elle est un très bon auror, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être aux aguets.   
Elle affronte sa tante avec rage dans l'espoir de venger la mort de Sirius. Bellatrix est complétement déséquilibrée, c'est sûrement la plus fidèle de tous les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, rien ne l'arrête. Elle réussit à faire baisser la garde de Dora et lui assène un sortilège de mort qui la touche de plein fouet.   
J'arrive à l'attraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, ses yeux grands ouverts ne me voient déjà plus. Elle n'est qu'une poupée de chiffon entre mes bras. Le hurlement qui sort de mon corps est bien plus proche du loup garou que de l'humain.   
La douleur fulgurante ressentie dans mon dos n'est rien comparée à la brûlure qui me déchire le coeur. Dolohov a profité de la mort de ma femme pour m'achever.

*********************************

Ma conscience s'élève alors que je regarde nos deux corps laissés à l'abandon. Bellatrix et Dolohov se sont replongés dans la bataille. La sensation est étrange. D'ici, je suis omniscient et repère rapidement Harry. Il a détruit l'Horcruxe! N'en reste plus qu'un et Voldemort sera de nouveau mortel. Je balaie la château d'un regard. Partout des corps sans vie, beaucoup d'élèves.   
Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirige vers la Cabane Hurlante. Voldemort s'y entretient avec Rogue. Je n'ai pas besoin de m'approcher pour les entendre.   
_ Par deux fois ma baguette n'a pu tuer Harry Potter! J'ai découvert il y a peu que nos baguettes sont soeurs. Un seul animal a donné les deux plumes qu'elles contiennent. Comme tu le sais, j'ai récupéré celle de Dumbledore, la baguette de Sureau! La plus puissante au monde! Pourtant elle ne m'obéit pas pleinement. Tu es un sorcier intelligent Severus, tu en connais la raison. Les baguettes changent d'allégeance lorsque leur propriétaire est tué ou désarmé.   
_ Je vous en prie Maitre, supplie Severus.  
_ La baguette de Sureau ne m'obéit pas pleinement parce que je n'ai pas tué son dernier propriétaire. C'est toi qui l'a fait Severus et tu en es devenu le maitre. Tu as été un fidèle serviteur mais moi seul peut vivre.   
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourne vers son serpent.  
_ Nagini! Tue!   
Caché derrière le mur, le trio n'entend qu'un horrible hurlement au moment où l'énorme serpent enfonce ses crochets dans le cou de Rogue.   
_ Viens Nagini, susurra Voldemort à son serpent. Je dois te protéger maintenant.   
L'instant d'après, ils avaient transplané. Harry se précipite sur l'homme qu'il a tant haït essayant vainement de comprimer les plaies de sa main. Les larmes coulent sur le visage de Severus.  
_ Potter! Prenez les! Prenez les et mettez les dans la pensine. Regarde moi!   
Pour la première fois en sept ans, le professeur Rogue plonge dans les yeux verts d'Harry.   
_ Pardonne moi... Tu as les yeux de ta mère... murmure t'il dans un dernier soupir.  
Hermione pleure dans les bras de Ron tandis qu'Harry se tient toujours penché sur le corps désormais sans vie de Rogue. 

Une voix d'outre tombe envahit l'école.  
_ Vous avez combattu vaillamment. Je sais reconnaitre la bravoure. Mais vous avez subi de lourdes pertes et chaque goutte versée d'un sang de sorcier est un gâchis. J'ordonne à mes forces de se retirer. Occupez vous de vos morts avec dignité. Harry Potter! C'est à toi que je m'adresse à présent. Cette nuit tu as laissé tes amis mourir à ta place. Il n'y a pas de plus grand déshonneur. Tu as une heure pour me rejoindre dans la Forêt Interdite. Lorsqu'elle sera écoulée et si tu n'es pas venu à moi la bataille recommencera . Je tuerai jusqu'au dernier homme, jusqu'à la dernière femme, jusqu'au dernier enfant qui aura tenté de te cacher. Une heure.   
Et à nouveau, le silence lourd et pesant. Le Trio regagne le château afin de visionner les souvenirs de Severus contenus dans ses larmes.   
Dans la Grande Salle, les corps s'alignent. Les pierres sont tachées de sang. Partout les survivants sanglotent et soignent les blessés. En avançant dans l'allée, Ron se précipite vers un corps étendu au sol. Fred, l'un des jumeaux a succombé. Les Weasley se soutiennent dans leur détresse.   
Harry tourne la tête, devant lui le corps de Dora et le mien sont allongés côte à côte. Il tombe à genoux, ravagé par les sanglots. J'aimerais lui dire que ce n'est pas de sa faute et pouvoir le consoler une dernière fois. Il se relève d'un bond et efface ses larmes avec sa manche d'un geste rageur.

En courant, il pénètre le bureau de Dumbledore et verse les larmes de Rogue dans la pensine. Les souvenirs que son ancien professeur a décidé de partager commencent à défiler par flash et je ne peux en détourner le regard.   
* A 9 ans, Severus rencontrant Lily qui l'éloigne d'une maison où son père hurle sur sa mère.  
* A 13 ans, la première fois que James et Sirius l'ont surnommé Servilus.   
* A 16 ans, de nouveau l'épisode après les BUSE. Le rejet de Lily et sa rencontre avec moi dans la Cabane Hurlante.   
* A 18 ans, face à Voldemort au bord du désespoir prenant la Marque des Ténèbres.   
* A 21 ans, dans le bureau de Dumbledore, l'informant du danger encouru par les Potter et le début de son rôle d'agent double pour l'Ordre.   
* Quelques mois plus tard, entrant dans la maison de Godric's Hollow en ruine et serrant le corps de Lily, le visage dévasté par le chagrin.   
* Lors de la première rentrée d'Harry, la douleur qu'il a ressenti en croisant les yeux verts de Lily et son aversion face à la ressemblance avec James.   
* Juste après le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres après le tournoi, Dumbledore lui confiait l'une des missions les plus importantes de l'Ordre. Reprendre sa place parmi les Mangemorts et faire allégeance à Voldemort dans le plus grand secret de tous au péril de sa vie. Prenant ainsi le risque de passer pour un traitre dans les deux camps.   
* Puis de nouveau Dumbledore, mis au courant de la mission du jeune Malefoy.   
_ Nous savons tous deux que Drago ne me tuera pas et son âme peut encore être sauvée, ce n'est qu'un enfant. Pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous fasse pleinement confiance, c'est vous qui devrez m'exécuter Severus. Il est impératif qu'il vous confie Poudlard après ma mort. Afin que vous puissiez protégez cette école.   
_ Albus... Vous ne pouvez pas me demander cela. Et mon âme à moi?   
_ Il le faut. Je n'ai confiance qu'en vous, lui répond le directeur.   
La vision se brouille avant de passer au tout dernier souvenir.   
* Toujours dans le bureau de Dumbledore. La discussion porte sur Harry.   
_ Je sais que c'est difficile mais transmettre à Voldemort des renseignements précieux tout en lui cachant l'essentiel est un travail que je ne confierais à personne d'autre que vous. Le jeune Potter et lui ont une connexion indéniable. Ils sont tristement liés. Severus, ce sera à vous de révéler au jeune Harry tout ce qu'il doit savoir mais vous devrez attendre que Voldemort soit des plus vulnérable.   
_ Pour lui révéler quoi? questionne Severus.   
_ Le soir où Voldemort a essayé de le tuer. Lorsque Lily s'est jeté sur lui pour faire bouclier, le sortilège a ricoché et un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort s'est détaché. Il s'est accroché au seul être vivant autour de lui. Harry est devenu l'Horcruxe qu'il n'a jamais voulu créer.   
Rogue semble réfléchir.   
_ Ce qui veut dire que pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Potter doit mourir?   
_ En effet! Et Voldemort devra le tuer de sa main. C'est essentiel!   
_ Vous l'avez élevé comme un porc destiné à l'abattoir? demande Severus horrifié. Vous vous êtes servi de moi! J'ai espionné, j'ai menti pour vous. Pour assurer la protection du fils de Lily. Vous l'avez maintenu en vie afin qu'il puisse mourir au moment propice?   
_ Allons Severus, ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes pris d'affection pour lui? dit Albus en le regardant fixement par dessus ses lunettes en demi lune.   
_ Pour lui? cria Rogue. Sortant sa baguette, il fait apparaitre son Patronus. Une biche argentée s'élève dans les airs.   
_ Lily? murmure Dumbledore stupéfait. Après tout ce temps?   
_ A jamais, répond Severus les yeux brillant de larmes. 

****************************************

Tout s'explique à présent. Severus ne nous a jamais trahi. Il a toujours été fidèle à Lily en protégeant son fils malgré toute sa haine du nom de Potter.   
Harry est à genoux au milieu du bureau. Il n'a pas encore 18 ans et se sait condamné pour sauver tout le monde sorcier. Quelle responsabilité pour un si jeune adulte. Comment Albus a pu nous cacher tout cela pendant des années? Désormais il est seul face à son destin. Je pourrais probablement le rejoindre? Les fantômes ne sont qu'une empreinte de ce qu'ils ont été mais je serais à ses côtés. Et pourtant quand j'essaie de descendre vers lui, c'est comme si je poussais désespérément sur un élastique qui me ramenait vers le haut.   
Il se relève et fonce d'un pas décidé vers la Forêt Interdite. Ron et Hermione sont sur son chemin . Hermione est si intelligente, elle s'en doutait depuis plusieurs semaines bien qu' elle espérait se tromper pour une fois. Après une dernière étreinte, Harry leur confie la destruction du serpent. C'est lui le sixième Horcruxe. Après cela, Voldemort sera redevenu mortel.   
De toutes mes forces, je veux le retenir pour l'empêcher de se présenter face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais...   
_ Remus!   
Comme cette voix m'a manquée. Je ferme les yeux et je laisse l'élastique m'attirer vers le haut.


	30. Juin 1998

_ Bonjour Remus! Lily me sourit et je me plonge dans ses yeux verts.   
Je tends la main vers elle, m'attendant presque à passer au travers de sa peau blanche. Mais je rencontre la tiédeur de sa peau. Je la serre contre moi de toutes mes forces.   
_ Lily! Tu es là! Tu es bien là! Tu m'as tellement manqué.   
Je n'arrive pas à croire en sa présence. Je n'ose pas la lâcher de peur qu'elle ne m'échappe encore. Délicatement elle me repousse et m'invite à la suivre.   
_ Viens! Tu es attendu!   
Je la laisse me guider et l'interroge.   
_ Où sommes nous?   
_ L'au-delà, l'Afterlife, le paradis... Tous ces noms sont possible. Nous sommes à l'endroit qui nous convient le mieux. Avec ceux qui sont essentiels, dit Lily en regardant par dessus mon épaule. Je me retourne et James m'ouvre ses bras.   
_ Heureux de te revoir mon frère. Bien que j'espérais que cela arrive bien plus tard.   
_ James! C'est si bon de te revoir!   
Accaparé par les retrouvailles avec mes meilleurs amis, Harry m'est sorti de la tête.   
_ Harry!   
_ Nous sommes au courant, me dit Lily. D'ici nous voyons tout. Il arrive dans la forêt et il va avoir besoin de nous.   
Je la regarde sans comprendre. Elle me sourit.   
_ Patience! Regarde le! Vois ce que tu as accompli. Il est fort et courageux. 

Le visage haut et fier malgré la peur qui semble lui retourner le coeur, il avance droit face à Voldemort. Dans sa main, il sert le Vif d'Or légué par Dumbledore. En une fraction de seconde, Voldemort se met à rire et pointe sa baguette sur lui.   
_ AVADA KADAVRA!   
La lumière verte qui jaillit projette Harry quelques mètres plus loin.   
Il ne se relève pas. Effaré, je regarde James qui n'a pas cessé de sourire.   
_ Dumbledore a compris depuis des années que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne peut mourir sans qu'Harry ne connaisse le même sort. Tu connais Albus! Jamais il n'aurait contraint un enfant à subir un tel sort. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il s'était beaucoup attaché à Harry. Regarde le Vif d'Or blotti au creux de sa main, tu t'en souviens? Il y a caché la pierre de Résurrection.   
_ Je ne comprend pas, je murmure confus. Harry est mort?   
_ Voldemort l'a tué. Et il a lui même détruit son septième horcruxe.   
Dans un bruissement semblable à l'envol d'un hibou, Harry arrive l'air hagard.  
_ Mon chéri, commence Lily. Tu as été tellement courageux. Je suis si fière de toi.   
_ Je suis désolé, gémis Harry. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'aucun d'entre vous ne meurt pour moi. Moony! Ton fils!  
_ D'autres lui expliqueront pourquoi sa mère et son père sont morts ce soir. Un jour il comprendra.  
Harry ouvre sa main. La petite pierre noire scintille.   
_ Je dois y retourner n'est ce pas? demande t'il.   
_ Tu as le choix. Tu as le droit de rester ici. Mais tu y es presque. Il ne reste que le serpent.  
_ Ils ont besoin de toi. Teddy aura besoin de son parrain.   
Harry regarde la scène qui se déroule sous ses pieds. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se dirige vers Poudlard entrainant son armée, le corps sans vie du jeune homme à la cicatrice lévite devant eux comme un trophée.   
_ Vous serez toujours là? questionne Harry. A veiller sur moi?   
_ A tout jamais, lui murmure sa mère. Nous nous reverrons dans de très longues années. La notion du temps n'est pas la même pour nous. Sois patient et sois heureux.   
Alors qu'Harry referme ses doigts sur la pierre, son image s'évanouit. Toute notre attention se concentre alors sur le tableau qui se dresse en bas. 

************************************** 

L'aube éclaire Poudlard d'un halo blanchâtre. Dans les ruines du château, les survivants se pressent devant l'armée qui se présente devant eux. Les deux camps se jaugent face à face au milieu des vestiges de l'école.   
Devant le corps inanimé d'Harry, Ginny pousse un hurlement glaçant tandis qu'Hermione s'effondre dans les bras de Ron. Tous sont pâles et en proie à une profonde tristesse. Le mage noir a gagné et dépose à ses pieds le corps d'Harry en hurlant.   
_ HARRY POTTER EST MORT!!   
Les Mangemorts éclatent de rire et applaudissent tandis qu'un frisson parcourt les survivants.  
_ A présent, reprend Voldemort. Deux choix s'offrent à vous. Rejoignez nous ou mourez!   
Je repère Drago Malefoy, resté du côté des combattants. Son visage est crispé alors qu'il ignore délibérément son Mangemort de père dans le clan d'en face. Neville s'avance seul face à l'armée de Mangemort. Il est bien le digne fils des Londubat, aussi courageux qu'eux. Il tient dans sa main l'épée de Gryffondor réapparue au milieu des vestiges.   
_ Cela ne change rien. Oui! On a perdu Harry cette nuit mais il est toujours là, dans nos coeurs! Comme Fred, Remus et Tonks, tous... Ils ne sont pas morts en vain! Le coeur d'Harry battait pour nous, pour nous tous! Et ce n'est pas fini!   
Il envoie un sortilège sur Bellatrix qui le repousse facilement. C'était la diversion dont Harry avait besoin pour pouvoir revenir à la vie mais comment faire sans baguette? Profitant de la surprise du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il se relève d'un bond prêt à s'enfuir vers le château.   
_ POTTER ! hurle Drago.  
Harry se tourne vers lui et attrape à la volée la baguette lancée par son ennemi. Les traitres ne sont pas toujours ceux que l'on pense. Nous sommes bien placés pour savoir que nos alliés peuvent se révéler inattendus. Encore une fois Albus avait vu juste. L'âme du jeune Malefoy a pu être sauvé des traditions familiales.   
C'est le début d'une nouvelle bataille. J'observe du coin de l'oeil Lily et James. Ils ont l'air si fiers de leur fils.  
Ron, Hermione et Neville se démènent pour se débarrasser du serpent alors qu'Harry et Voldemort s'affronte en duel. Le mage noir est puissant et Harry perd peu à peu du terrain. Il est épuisé mais au moins la baguette de Drago lui obéit. 

Partout dans le château, des affrontements ont lieu. Le professeur Flitwick et Georges, privé de son jumeau m'ont vengé en tuant Dolohov. Plus loin Aberforth et Arthur sont venus à bout de Greyback. Molly, après un très long duel, a fini par désarmer et se débarrasser définitivement de Bellatrix.   
A l'autre bout du château, Ron et Hermione sont pris au piège. Arrivés dans un couloir sans issue, le serpent s'apprête à jeter ses crochets sur eux quand surgit de nulle part Neville muni de l'épée. D'un coup net, il tranche la tête de Nagini détruisant par la même occasion le tout dernier horcruxe. Voldemort tombe à genoux et Harry, comprenant rapidement la situation, puise dans ses dernières ressources.   
_ Il n'y a plus d'horcruxes maintenant. C'est vous ou moi Tom.   
_ Tu penses vraiment pouvoir l'emporter?   
_ Vous vous êtes toujours senti supérieur aux autres. Plus intelligent. Vous aviez raison sur une chose! La baguette de Sureau ne vous obéit pas.   
_ J'ai tué Rogue! vocifère Voldemort.   
_ Rogue n'a jamais été son maitre. Le soir où Dumbledore est mort dans la tour d'astronomie, Rogue l'a tué mais Drago Malefoy l'avait désarmé avant. A partir de ce moment, il en est devenu le maitre. Jusqu'à tout à l'heure, au moment où Drago m'a laissé le contrôle de sa baguette. Je suis à présent le véritable maitre de la baguette de Sureau!   
Les éclairs projetés simultanément de leurs deux baguettes se rencontrent faisant exploser des milliers de flammèches dorées. Puis centimètre par centimètre, Harry gagne du terrain et désarme son adversaire. 

Le corps du Seigneur des Ténèbres, affaibli par la destruction des horcruxes se réduit en poussière. C'est fini. Véritablement! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été réduit au néant et le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier a réitéré son exploit 17 ans après.


	31. Afterlife

Je suis abasourdi de cette bataille qui a défilé comme un film. James me sort de mes pensées en posant sa main sur mon épaule.  
_ Il ira bien à présent. La guerre est terminée. Remus, je ne saurais jamais te remercier suffisamment. Tout ce que tu as fait pour mon fils! Je n'avais pas de doute en te le confiant mais tu as excellé dans ton rôle de père. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas, dit il en souriant. Néanmoins, je vous ai observé et tu as véritablement été son père. Je suis désolé que tu ne puisses rester auprès de Teddy cependant je ne doute pas qu'il sera aussi bien entouré que ne l'a été Harry.   
Je regarde autour de moi, encore engourdi par les derniers évènements. A son tour, Lily pose sa main sur mon bras et murmure.   
_ Tu dois continuer!   
D'un geste de la main, elle me désigne une porte à quelques mètres.   
_ Pour aller où? Vous venez avec moi?   
_ Tu dois avancer seul, me répond James en souriant. Franchis les portes! Et plus tard nous nous retrouverons.   
Sous leurs sourires bienveillants je déverrouille la première serrure. Albus Dumbledore m'invite à venir m'asseoir près de lui.   
_ Je suis navré Remus, commence t'il. Toutes ces cachotteries ne sont pas dignes de moi. Pardonnes mon côté sentimental! J'ai estimé que ta vie était déjà assez difficile sans mettre un poids supplémentaires sur tes épaules. A présent, je m'aperçois que Sirius et toi auriez été capable de faire face. Peut être que nous aurions pu éviter toutes ces morts.   
_ Vous avez fait ce que vous pensiez juste Albus. Il est inutile d'essayer de modifier le passé. Chacun d'entre nous a commis des erreurs néanmoins la guerre est terminée. La nouvelle génération vivra dans un monde en paix.   
_ Tu étais déjà un jeune sorcier très prometteur en arrivant à l'école. Bien que souffrant d'un cruel manque de confiance en toi! Les Maraudeurs ont eu de la chance de t'avoir pour frère de farces et de coeur, conclut il en me regardant le sourire aux lèvres.   
Une porte apparait face à moi.   
_ Il est temps! Dumbledore se lève et me tend pudiquement sa main. Je suis honoré de t'avoir eu pour élève, confrère et ... ami!   
Ignorant sa main, j'étreins ce vieil homme barbu et lui chuchote.   
_ Vous m'avez sauvé la vie en m'acceptant à l'école et en faisant de moi votre égal. Pas un loup garou ni un être inférieur, vous m'avez hissé au même rang que les autres. J'ai toujours été reconnaissant et je vous aurais suivi les yeux fermés. Merci Albus!   
Sans me retourner, je pose ma main sur la deuxième poignée de porte. 

Toujours la même pièce aux murs blancs mais celle ci est vide, hormis trois nouvelles portes. Est ce que je dois en choisir une?  
Mais avant que je puisse m'approcher, l'une d'elles s'ouvre. Dora se précipite dans mes bras. Nous restons longtemps ainsi avant que je ne me décide à prendre la parole.   
_ J'aurais voulu que nous ayons plus de temps à passer ensemble. J'aurais du te protéger, Teddy...   
_ Teddy ira bien! Ma mère prendra soin de lui et Harry également.   
J'attrape sa main et tourne la tête vers les deux portes restantes.   
_ Laquelle doit on ouvrir d'après toi?   
Elle attrape mon menton d'une main pour planter ses yeux dans les miens.   
_ J'ai passé les plus belles années de ma vie avec toi et tu m'as comblée avec Teddy. Je suis heureuse d'avoir eu la chance de connaitre tout ça avant de mourir. Mais je pense que nous avons chacun une porte à franchir, séparément! Elle soupire. Il était ma porte précédente et je suis persuadée qu'il est ta suivante. Tu sais que tu dois le rejoindre mais surtout n'oublie jamais que je t'aime.   
Une larme glisse entre mes paupières fermées.   
_ Je ne suis pas resté par dépit après sa mort Dora! C'était différent mais je ne t'ai pas aimé moins que lui.   
_ Je sais! me rassure t'elle. Je pense sincèrement que l'on peut aimer plus d'une personne au cours de sa vie. Tu as eu la chance d'avoir deux âmes soeurs. Elle sourit. Et je dois avouer que j'ai vraiment pousser la ressemblance à l'extrême. Aimer passionnément le même homme et mourir de la même baguette.   
Je souris à travers un sanglot. Elle lâche ma main dans un clin d'oeil puis passe à une nouvelle étape. Je reste dans cette pièce, incapable de franchir ce que j'imagine être mon dernier palier. Tout mon corps brûle d'envie de le revoir tandis que ma conscience se réveille.   
Elle me rappelle que seulement un an après sa mort, je me mariais avec sa cousine. Celle qui était censée être son témoin à notre propre mariage. Il a tous les droits d'être en colère contre moi, ce serait légitime. Je pose ma main tremblante sur la dernière porte. 

C'est son sourire qui m'accueille et cette voix que je pensais ne plus jamais entendre.   
_ Bonjour Moony!   
_ Oh Sir' ... Et de nouveau je pleure. Je dois avoir épuisé mon quota de larmes pour un moment. Sirius s'approche et essuie les traces sur mon visage de sa main. Je gémis.   
_ Excuse moi! Tu es tout à fait en droit de m'en vouloir. Je comprendrais.   
_ Moony! Stop! Tu réfléchis toujours trop! dit il sans enlever sa main de mon visage. A part moi, Dora était la personne qui te convenait le mieux. J'aurai aimé que tu profites quelques années de plus de cette insouciance qu'elle t'a apporté. Et ton fils! Quel merveille! Je suis si fier que tu te sois battu pour survivre sans moi. J'ai vu à quel point cela a été difficile. Tu es tellement fort...   
Mes lèvres se sont posées sur les siennes l'empêchant de finir sa phrase.   
_ Tu m'as tant manqué!   
_ Je sais, me répond il. Désormais je promet de ne plus te quitter Remus Lupin.   
Il passe un doigt sur ma joue puis doucement remonte la manche de ma chemise.   
_ Tu es libre mon amour.   
Et je comprend enfin! Toutes mes cicatrices se sont effacées. Ici, je ne suis plus un loup garou! Je passe la main sur mon visage désormais lisse. Le regard que me porte Sirius n'a pas changé, il n'a jamais vu le monstre en moi. Prenant ma main, il m'entraine.   
_ Allons rejoindre James et Lily. Ils m'en voudraient de ne pas te partager avec eux.   
  
********************************

J'ai presque l'impression de revenir 20 ans en arrière. Lorsque nous étions en salle commune à Poudlard, attablés tous ensemble. C'est si bon de les retrouver. Je les interroge.   
_ Est ce que Peter est ici?   
_ Il n'est pas monté, me dit Lily.   
_ Il est évident que Queudver n'a pas eu assez de cran pour avancer vers l'inconnu, siffle Sirius entre ses dents. Il est bien trop lâche et peureux.   
_ Peter n'a pas eu notre chance de trouver la personne qui l'aurait complété. Il s'est tourné vers la facilité, temporise James. N'oublie pas qu'il a épargné la vie d'Harry.   
_ Cela ne compense pas les vôtres! s'exclame Sirius.   
_ Il n'y a plus de rancoeur à avoir ici Sirius, lui dit Lily.   
_ Mouais. Il se renfrogne et murmure, je suis sûr qu'il est planqué dans un fantôme de rat quelque part.   
James se joint à lui afin d'imaginer la scène à grands coups d'imitation de la voix aigüe de notre ancien compagnon. Lily m'observe. Mon visage est lumineux. Rien n'a changé! Sirius est toujours révolté et en colère. James ne demande qu'à le suivre dans ses délires. Et Lily et moi les regardons en nous demandant comment nous avons pu tomber amoureux de ces idiots. 

**************************************

_ Remus! crie James. Viens vite voir!   
Je m'extirpe des bras de Sirius pour regarder dans la même direction que James.   
_ Tes enfants se rencontrent, ajoute t'il les yeux brillants.   
La scène en bas se déroule chez Andromeda. Harry, du haut de ses 18 ans est venu rencontrer son filleul de 4 mois. Sirius me rejoint en regardant Andromeda avec affection.   
Timidement le jeune garçon que j'ai vu grandir tend les bras pour câliner celui que j'ai quitté trop tôt. Aujourd'hui, les cheveux de Teddy sont presque aussi noirs que ceux de son parrain. Harry pose un tel regard d'admiration sur lui, c'est extrêmement émouvant. Autant pour moi que pour James.   
J'entend Andromeda lui demander ce qu'il compte faire maintenant. Le professeur McGonagall a proposé au trio de refaire leur dernière année à Poudlard maintenant qu'elle est devenu directrice. Seule Hermione s'est décidé à y retourner.   
Harry fait énormément de cauchemars concernant l'école et la bataille qui s'y est déroulée. J'imagine que j'en fais parti malgré moi. Même sans leurs ASPIC, Ron et Harry ont été accepté à l'école d'Auror.   
Après tout ils sont les grands héros de la deuxième guerre des sorciers. Il est convenu avec Andromeda qu'il viendrait toutes les semaines pour voir Teddy et puis Ginny et lui prévoient d'emménager ensemble à l'issue de ces trois années de formation.


	32. Afterlife

Je m'habitue extrêmement bien à cet endroit. Pour quelqu'un qui presque toute sa vie, a vécu dans la douleur et l'angoisse, c'est si bon de n'être que moi à présent.   
Plus de pleines lunes ni d'inquiétude et surtout la certitude que plus jamais je ne serais séparé de Sirius.   
Ici, je n'ai qu'à profiter de mes meilleurs amis en observant le déroulement des évènements en bas. Mais pas trop souvent! Il ne faut pas coexister avec les vivants et les laisser avancer. En pleine discussion, une porte apparait sur le mur blanc. Je regarde mes amis d'un air interrogateur.   
_ Nous sommes sur le passage de quelqu'un. La conscience doit passer par nous pour pouvoir avancer et trouver sa place, m'explique James.   
Rapidement la porte s'ouvre. Le visage tendu de Severus Rogue ne peut esquiver une grimace en se trouvant nez à nez avec nous. Lily se lève d'un bond et l'étreint longuement. Son visage se détend mais ses yeux restent fixés sur James posté à quelques mètres.   
_ Bienvenue Sev', commence Lily. Je vais commencer si tu le permets. Excuse moi de t'avoir tourné le dos. Ma fierté a pris le dessus, nous n'étions que des enfants et j'aurais du te pardonner une simple erreur.   
_ Je n'avais pas à t'insulter, répond Severus sans la regarder.   
_ En effet! Nous avons tous fait des bêtises. Nous avions 16 ans après tout. Je te remercie d'avoir pris soin d'Harry comme tu as pu. Malgré... tout cela.   
_ C'était pour toi Lily. Tout ce qui s'est passé, c'est ma faute! Si j'avais su que c'était ton fils...   
_ J'estime que tous les risques que tu as pris pour lui ont racheté tes fautes. Tu as été mon meilleur ami pendant si longtemps.   
Severus a les yeux rouges mais retient ses larmes. Bien trop fier pour se laisser aller devant nous. James s'approche de lui et par habitude, Rogue recule d'un pas.   
_ Je te dois également des excuses. La jeunesse ne pardonne pas tout. Je me suis véritablement conduit comme un sale con avec toi pendant des années. Je me pensais supérieur et j'étais jaloux.   
Severus hausse un sourcil. Comment James Potter, si riche et populaire aurait pu lui envier quoi que ce soit?   
_ Tu avais l'amitié de Lily, reprend James. Je t'ai aussitôt détesté pour cela. Et puis, tu étais un Serpentard et j'ai grandi dans l'idée que les Gryffondor leur était supérieur. Malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, tu as engagé ta vie pour mon fils et tu as toute ma reconnaissance. Merci Severus! finit il en lui tendant la main.   
Rogue hésite un bref instant. Il n'a jamais entendu son prénom dans la bouche de Potter. Cela ressemble à un énième piège des Maraudeurs. Il se décide tout de même à serrer la main de son éternel ennemi en signe de réconciliation .   
A mon tour je salue Severus. La confiance de Dumbledore envers lui m'a toujours suffit à le croire dans le bon camp. Tout du moins jusqu'à la mort du directeur.   
_ Je ne voulais pas tuer Albus, murmure t'il. Comme pour toi, il m'a donné une chance de racheter mes fautes. Malgré la Marque il ne m'a jamais considéré comme un Mangemort. Il tend son bras, enfin vierge de ce tatouage qu'il a regretté toute sa vie d'avoir pris.   
_ Je le sais! J'ai vu les souvenirs que tu as confié à Harry. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne te pensais pas si courageux et tu es un excellent sorcier.   
_ C'est parce qu'il l'a toujours si bien caché, grommelle Sirius resté silencieux jusque là.   
D'un regard noir, je l'invite à se taire. Il met les mains dans ses poches et me fait une grimace. Lily et James se tournent vers lui et l'observent avec insistance. D'un geste de la tête je lui désigne Severus.   
_ Quoi? s'écrie t'il. J'ai rien à ajouter! Il n'a rien fait pour moi.   
Je lui fais les gros yeux. Comme un enfant, Sirius soupire puis sans s'avancer déclare.   
_ Je te prie de m'excuser d'avoir utilisé un surnom qui te correspondait..   
_ Sirius! le coupe Lily.   
_ Très bien. Excuse moi d'avoir été désagréable quand tu le cherchais...   
_ Patmol! gronda James.   
Sirius lève les yeux au ciel, un petit sourire au coin de sa bouche.   
_ Rogue! Je suis le plus sincèrement possible... désolé de tout ce que j'ai pu te faire à Poudlard et je te prie d'accepter mes remerciements pour ton dévouement envers mon filleul.   
Pour la première fois, Severus esquisse ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un sourire.   
_ J'imagine l'entaille que tes paroles viennent de creuser dans l'arrogance des Black. Cet instant est gravé dans ma mémoire.   
Lily se mit à rire. James et moi l'avons rapidement rejoint en voyant la mine renfrognée de Sirius. James reprend la parole.   
_ J'imagine que sans les préjugés dont nous avons tous hérité, nous aurions pu devenir amis.   
_ Pas moi! souffla Sirius en faisant semblant de tousser.   
_ Tu es incorrigible Sirius Black, s'exclame Lily.   
J'échange rapidement un regard avec James. Nous pensons à la même chose.   
_ Tu dois continuer Severus. Et tu choisiras ta destination finale mais si le coeur t'en dit, il nous manque un Maraudeur.   
James hoche la tête alors que Sirius et Lily manque de s'étouffer. Je reprend la parole.   
_ Il nous a suffisamment prouvé qu'il en était digne. Son courage, son intelligence et sa loyauté ne font aucun doute. Et à dire vrai, il le mérite bien plus que son prédécesseur.   
Severus a les yeux fixés sur Sirius. Il attend son approbation.   
_ J'imagine que je saurais m'habituer à ta présence, finit par dire Black.   
J'ai beau répéter qu'on ne peut changer le passé. Je suis persuadé que tout aurait été différent si nous n'avions pas été si dur avec lui. Beaucoup d'élèves ont envié les Maraudeurs. Nous étions populaires et prêt à tout les uns pour les autres. Une véritable fratrie! Mais nous n'étions pas tendres avec les autres. Nous avons une part de responsabilité dans sa bascule vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comme les enfants peuvent être cruels.   
Une nouvelle porte fait son apparition, Severus n'a pas finit sa traversée. Avant de franchir le seuil, il nous regarde tour à tour.   
_ Merci! Son masque d'arrogance et de froideur est tombé.   
Pour la première fois, je ne vois qu'un homme fatigué de s'être toujours battu.   
_ A bientôt Sev', dit Lily. Nous t'attendons.   
_ Bon! Et bien en attendant son retour, nous allons planifier la prochaine farce, décide Sirius. Il y a longtemps que Dumbledore n'en a pas fait les frais.   
_ Oh oui, renchérit James. Nous pourrions ensorceler ces bonbons au citron qu'il mange sans arrêt. Lily soupire en souriant. Elle pose sa main sur mon épaule. Rien n'a changé.

********************************

Août 1998

POV Extérieur: [ Harry est retourné une dernière fois à Poudlard afin de vider son dortoir. Le château n'a gardé aucune séquelle de la bataille. Et pourtant chaque mur et chaque couloir ravivent les souvenirs de scènes sanglantes.   
Bientôt de nouveaux élèves connaitront cette joie d'appartenir à cette grande famille qu'est Poudlard. Cette école a été sa maison. C'était également le cas de Moony et Pads. Il est rassuré de les savoir enfin réunis.   
Sa malle se remplit des objets utilisés pendant 6 ans. Les grimoires et les robes de cours s'empilent. En attrapant les derniers livres sur l'étagère, un vieux morceau de parchemin tombe sur le sol. Harry le ramasse précieusement et y pointe sa baguette. "Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises." La carte ne s'anime pas comme à l'habitude. Le château ne s'y dessine pas et aucun point noir n'apparait. A la place seulement ces mots. 

Messieurs   
Lunard, Queudver,   
Patmol et Cornedrue   
vous ont présenté   
la Carte du Maraudeur   
MEFAIT ACCOMPLI 

La carte redevient vierge. Les Maraudeurs ont cessé d'exister. ]


	33. Epilogue

16 ANS PLUS TARD

Août 2014 

16 ans se sont écoulés depuis la bataille de Poudlard.   
Harry et Ginny se sont mariés ainsi que Ron et Hermione. Teddy s'est parfaitement construit auprès d'Andromeda.   
Comme promis son parrain lui a rendu visite chaque semaine. Lorsqu'il a terminé sa formation d'Auror, Ginny et lui l'ont pris chez eux à chaque vacances.   
En 2004 et 2006, le couple a donné naissance à deux petits garçons appelés James et Albus puis en 2008 à une fille prénommée Lily. Teddy les a toujours considéré comme ses frères et soeurs.   
En 2007, Harry a été promu Directeur du bureau des Aurors au Ministère.   
  
***************************************

Aujourd'hui Teddy à 16 ans. Il est aussi grand que moi à son âge et est en 5 ème année à Poufsouffle. C'est un jeune homme bien dans sa peau. Sa couleur de cheveux fétiche lui est resté, il a toujours une préférence pour le bleu presque turquoise.   
Depuis peu, il sort avec Victoire la fille de Fleur et Bill, née tout juste deux ans après la victoire de Poudlard. Molly en est très heureuse. Teddy fait déjà parti depuis longtemps de la famille Weasley/Potter.   
Bientôt ce sera la rentrée mais pour l'instant, comme pour toutes les vacances, Teddy est avec son parrain chez les Weasley. Le "Terrier" a été reconstruit et agrandit par la même occasion.   
Ils ont gardé l'habitude des grandes réunions de famille l'été. Tout le monde se retrouve dans d'interminables matchs de Quidditch.   
  
***************************************   
  
Alors que Teddy vole avec James, celui ci effectue une magnifique pirouette en attrapant le Vif d'Or.   
_ Bien joué James! s'exclame Ted en applaudissant.   
Le coeur d'Harry bondit dans sa poitrine à ces mots.   
Dans le ciel sans nuage un éclair gronde, semblable à un rire. Le grognement sourd d'un énorme chien noir.  
  
****************************************  
Si vous êtes arrivés au bout laissez moi un passage de votre visite et vos impressions. Merci de m'avoir lu 😘


End file.
